


The Most Magical Place on Earth

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John discovers that Alexander has missed out on a crucial part of growing up in America, he hatches a scheme with Lafayette to make all his dreams come true.</p><p>Or, the one where the gay trio visits Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> There are few things in this life I know.
> 
> My ot3 is LafLams. 
> 
> I fucking love Disney World.*
> 
> So why not combine these things? Please be forewarned this may be corny, cheesy, sappy and even stupid at times.  
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *Seriously. I am a passholder. I got married in Disney World. I go 4-5 times per year. I have problems.

It started when John came home and found Alexander sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the hall closet, a box of old photos in his lap. He was thumbing through a stack, his eyes shining with affection and wonder. 

“Hey sweetie,” he greeted, leaning up for a kiss. “I found these while looking for batteries. Hope you don’t mind me going through them?” 

“Of course not.” John sat down behind him, propping his chin on Alex’s shoulder. He looked at the photograph Alex had been studying. Nine-year-old John, freckled, tanned, ears sticking out slightly grinned up at them. He stood in front of a fountain in the middle of a quaint Bavarian village, the colors cartoon bright. His curly hair was crammed under a red baseball cap and he wore a yellow polo and jean shorts. 

“Where was this picture taken?” Alex asked. “Did you go to Germany as a kid?”

John laughed and planted another kiss on Alex’s jaw. “No, baby. That’s Disney World. EPCOT.” Alex nodded like he knew. “We went almost every year when I was growing up.” He felt Alex tighten against him. 

“Clearly, I wouldn’t know much about that.” His voice was dismissive but John knew his boyfriend well enough to detect the note of pain in his tone. 

“I guess you’ve never been, huh?”

Alex chuckled without warmth. “Yeah, most of my foster parents spent the summers scrimping enough money to buy us school supplies in the fall. Not really much left over for an annual jaunt to the happiest place on earth.” His voice dripped with scorn. 

“Most magical,” John muttered. “Happiest place is in California. This is Orlando.”

“Whatever.” Alex began to stack the photos and tuck them back into the box. “You were a cute kid though.” His tone warmed. 

“You think so?”

“Heh. Yeah, the cutest. My freckly little tater tot.”

***

John spent the next couple days replaying the conversation in his head. That tinge of pain in Alex’s voice, the look of cloaked longing in his eyes. 

He knew enough about Alex’s turbulent youth. His mother’s death, a dead beat father, a string of foster families and state run programs. A sad story, perhaps not brutal but as far removed from John’s own as possible. 

The Laurens family owned an expansive estate in the heart of Charleston. Henry Laurens sent his sons to the finest all boys prep schools. John played lacrosse, ran track, broke records on the swim team. Christmas morning was a blow out. Summer trips to Disney World, Vail in February, studying abroad in high school. Ivy League, trust fund, car and apartment bought and paid for. John worked because he wanted to, not because he had to. 

Between him and Lafayette, they were able to afford a comfortable lifestyle in the heart of city. Alex often shunned any offer of luxury, however. He refused to let his boyfriends treat him to fancy dinners, nights out, shopping trips. And they certainly hadn’t traveled together. 

Finally John got some alone time with Lafayette. On Wednesday nights Alex had a late editorial meeting. Lafayette had cooked dinner, so it was John’s turn to clean up the aftermath. After he finished putting away the last of the dishes, he flopped onto the couch next to Lafayette, who had his iPad in hand.

“Something troubling you, _mon cher_?” He set his iPad down and opened his arms, which John gratefully settled into. 

“Sort of, yeah. I want to go on a trip. The three of us.”

“Sounds lovely! Cyprus is gorgeous this time of year, or Fiji, or perhaps Maui? Oh! Or Paris…” Lafayette nuzzled John’s neck, the notes in his voice evoking the scenery of each locale he named. Oh, to think Alexander’s golden skin on a white sand beach, Lafayette dripping as he emerged from the green sea, a stolen kiss under the lamplight next to the Seine…

“I was actually thinking something a little more pedestrian.” John could feel Lafayette smile against him. 

“And where are you thinking, my love?”

John coughed a small laugh as he admitted, “Disney World, in Florida.” 

He expected Lafayette to dissolve into giggles, or huff in impatience. When he didn’t, it bolstered John to continue.

“See, I went a lot as a kid, and it’s really special to me. And it’s sort of, I don’t know, an American rite of passage? Alex never got to go, he didn’t really have that growing up, and I mean, I think it could be really fun.” 

John paused, ruffled Lafayette’s hair, considered. “I’ve always loved it, but my memories of it are with my family…” He trailed off.

“So, these memories have a touch of sadness, of regret, yes?” God, Laf could read him like a book. 

“Exactly. And you guys are my family now. I want to share that with you.”

Lafayette thought for a minute, hummed quietly to himself. “I understand this tradition of pilgrimage. I, myself, have been to Disneyland Paris several times. It is a place of beauty, a magnificent destination to create memories with loved ones. Yes, this is an inspired idea.” He planted a quick kiss on John’s forehead. 

John laughed in relief. 

“Hell yes, Laf let’s do this. Can we start planning now? I want to surprise Alex, fuck, I am so excited!” He snatched at the iPad, eager to begin researching, curating, creating the perfect trip for the three of them. 

Lafayette, of course, was much quicker and slid the iPad out of reach.

“Alright, _mon cher_ , I agree to this under three conditions.”

“Sure, Laf, shoot.” John itched to get started. He wasn’t a planner by nature, usually impulsive, but his heart sang with the possibility of designing something that would thrill both of his lovers. John wasn’t a planner, but he sure as shit was a pleaser. 

“First, spare no expense. This will be the dream trip our Alexander never had.”

“Easy enough.” 

“Second, I want the full experience of an American Disney tourist. I want the fucking mouse ears, the photos with princesses, even one of those barbarian turkey legs.”

John laughed quietly as he thought of Lafayette with a pair of pink mouse ears balanced precariously on his unruly hair, a turkey leg in one hand and a fawning Cinderella on his arm. 

“Okay… And number three?”

Lafayette was silent for a moment while he twined his fingers through John’s dark hair. He put his lips to John’s ear. 

“Third. Let me take you to bed. Now”

John was only too happy to oblige.

***  
Their love making that evening was urgent and tender. Lafayette showered John in affection, each kiss and caress loaded with meaning. 

Afterwards, they lay tangled in the sumptuous white bedding that Lafayette favored. Lafayette pulled John into a slow, deep kiss. He then whispered against him: “My love, I can feel the heat from the flame that this idea has ignited in you. Your desire to pamper our Alexander, who you love so selflessly. My god, it is the most exhilarating aphrodisiac!” 

John cuddled closer, savoring the unique satisfaction to be had from resting in your beloved’s arms sweaty and spent. It wasn’t often the two of them alone, but he treasured such occurrences. Undivided attention from Lafayette was sweeter than a restorative elixir in a harsh desert. 

***

When Alex came home, John and Lafayette were both still awake, a rare occurrence in their household. They were huddled together on the couch, John in Laf’s lap, and John’s Macbook open on the coffee table. The blue light illuminated their faces, both screwed up in serious concentration. They spoke in low, murmured tones. Even stranger, when they looked up as they heard Alex enter, John snapped the lid of the computer shut and Lafayette rearranged his face from puzzled to content. 

“ _Mon chou_ , you are home, finally! We have missed you!” 

John grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled him onto the couch. Lafayette attempted to swoop in for a kiss, but Alex held his hand up to stay him. 

He cocked his eyebrow in suspicion. 

“Alright ducklings, spit it out. What are you two plotting?” he asked, eyes darting between his boyfriends’ faces. 

“Plotting?” John returned, a note of feigned offense in his voice while Lafayette clucked his tongue. “Hamilton, I am hurt you think for a second…”

“Yeah, yeah, spare me the diatribe. I can tell you two are up to something.”

Lafayette shook his head. “I was simply reading over an article John co-authored, another set of eyes, perhaps, to glance for any mistakes or misnomers, check the tone you know…” 

Alex rolled his eyes in response. “Okay, that’s definitely a load of bullshit. Since when does John come to your French ass for editing tips?”

Neither John nor Lafayette responded, but shared a look a smug look rife with sleepy satisfaction that Alex intimately knew only came after a bout of particularly passionate fucking. He was struck by a tinge of jealously, not so much in being left out of the sex, but this secret that the two of them clearly shared. With some effort, he swept the feeling aside and started to pull away. John held fast to his hand, pulled it up and kissed his knuckles. 

“Sweetie, don’t be like that,” he implored. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad. I’m tired.” He squeezed John’s hand lightly, then brushed the backs of his fingers across Laf’s cheek. “I’m going to sleep in my room tonight. You guys have fun, editing or whatever the fuck it is. G’night.”

As he shut his door, he listened to the two of them murmuring. John’s voice was urgent, and worried. Lafayette’s was soothing. He knew he had been dismissive, maybe mean, and it pained him to cause John any anguish. However, if they were going to lock him out, well, three can play at that game.

***   
Thursday morning Alex awoke not from his alarm or the rising sun, but one eager mouth on his cock and a second on his shoulder. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” John purred in his ear. Alex responded with a groggy moan, dug his fingers into Lafayette’s hair, mussed from sleep. Lafayette sucked dick like he did most things: effortlessly, but with fervor. The attention from his mouth was sinful. 

“Your morning wood was so insistent today, we agreed it would have been a damn shame to waste it.” John drawled each word, evoking that Charleston accent that he rarely let color his speech. It drove Alexander mad to hear it, and he thrust without abandon into Lafayette’s mouth.

After, as he lay sandwiched between them:

“Are you still mad at us?” John asked in a small voice. 

Alexander hummed noncommittally, not really awake, and sated from having being sucked off so expertly. Lafayette smirked at him, and said quietly in French “Dearest, you must be kind to our Laurens. Our plotting is for something wonderful, and it is all his doing. He loves you so.” 

“Hey, stop that. I hate when you do that,” John whined. “You know I don’t speak that shit.”

Alexander laughed quietly to himself, rubbed circles in John’s back. “Calm down, crazy. All Lafayette said was he sucks dick better than you.” 

Over Alex’s shoulder, Laf winked at John. He responded with “Fuck you.” To which Lafayette replied “Gladly, _mon cher_.” 

***   
John stood in the departures lobby of JFK, thumbing through his task list on his phone. 

He had emailed Washington and secured Alexander 9 full days off of work. All of their bags were packed: Alex’s beat up duffle, Laf’s oversized rolling suitcase in cognac-colored Italian leather, and his own set of sporty convertible bags from REI. Boarding passes printed, flight was on time. Resort room booked, dinner reservations made, Fast Passes reserved, park tickets purchased. 

Only thing left was for Lafayette to arrive with Alexander in tow. The poor kid still didn’t have a clue, and only thought they were meeting John for dinner. 

As if his thoughts summoned them, Lafayette appeared in the revolving glass doors. In one hand, a tall steaming beverage and practically dragging Alex behind him. He was wearing aviators, tight jeans, a dark grey peacoat, and a cashmere Burberry scarf to block out New York’s November chill. Alex himself was in a worn out hoodie, track pants, sneakers, his hair was wind-swept, cheeks rosy from the bitter weather, his backpack slung over one shoulder. John caught the perturbed purse in Laf’s lips and the supremely confused look on Alex’s face. 

“ _Mon cher_ , he is driving me absolutely batshit insane with his questions and his wheedling.” Laf draped his arm over each of their shoulders, drawing them into an exasperated group hug. Alex ducked out of the embrace.

“Fuck, Laf, you said we were going to dinner, and now we’re at the airport. I think I deserve to know what the shit is going on.” His eyes flashed, and he was bordering on actual anger now. “We’re at the airport, and that’s my duffle bag…” His voice trailed off. “Are we going on a trip?”

John watched Alex’s eyes narrow as he shifted his look from Lafayette back to him. John shot him a glowing smile, stepped towards him, his arms open and hopeful for another hug.

“Alexander, baby girl,” he started, but Alex interrupted. 

“Don’t ‘baby girl’ me, John Laurens. Now you two must be out of your goddamn minds if you think for a second I am going to let you book some kind of crazy vacation without my consent. And you know that Washington would never give me the time off, I don’t have the time anyway. And flights are so expensive, there’s no way I can afford this, and I’m not going to let you two pay for this! Not to mention, I don’t even know what this is.” 

“ _Mon chou_ , you need to relax.” Lafayette gripped Alex’s upper arm. “These protests must cease. You are making a scene. Now, this trip has already been booked and paid for, and we will hear none of your complaining. Mr. Washington has already been informed, and he has granted you the vacation time. The three of us are going to go, we are going to have a marvelous time, and you are going to quit your crying. Now.” Under Lafayette’s reserved authority, Alexander obeyed, but eyes still darting around as if he were a cornered animal. John came up around his other side, pressed his body against Alex’s back in a fierce hug.

“Dearest, please trust us. You never let us doing anything for you. We just want you to be happy, and we know you are going to love this. I’ve already had so much fun planning this, please, baby girl. Humor us?”

Alex responded with a disgruntled sigh. John squeezed him tighter. Lafayette’s eyes were unreadable behind his sunglasses. It was nearly impossible to say no when John entreated him. Between giving into John and wanting to please Lafayette, he knew this was a losing battle. He had to swallow his pride and let his lovers have their way.

“Okay, guys, fine.” He shook his head little, watched Lafayette pick up his duffle and grab the handle on his own designer suit case. John looped an arm around his shoulders, picked up his bag. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and they followed Laf towards security.


	2. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally convince Alex that the trip will be fun. And some sex in the back of a limo doesn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.

Alexander was at the window seat, earbuds in and eyes shut as he leaned his head on the window. If he knew the destination yet, he hadn’t commented. He was mostly ignoring John and Laf, which John found a little disconcerting, but Laf just shrugged it off.

“Let him take some time, the flight, to process. He just needs to gather his feelings. He will be fine once we land.”

John breathed a sigh of relief that despite the short flight they had sprung for first class. He was a nervous flier, and the comfort of the leather seat and the glass of bourbon in his hand softened the edges of his anxiety. 

When the flight attendants’ back was turned, Lafayette placed a small blue pill on the tip of his tongue. He then dragged John into a languid kiss, slipping the Valium into his mouth with a deft flick of his tongue. John hummed in appreciation as they broke apart, chased the bitterness down with another sip of his drink. 

He leaned his head on Laf’s shoulder, breathing deeply in his familiar smell, delighting in his warmth. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“I know you are nervous, _mon cher_. Try to relax. We’re on vacation.”

They settled into the flight. John draped his coat over himself. His right hand found its way over to Alex, and their fingers twined in silence. His head drooped on Lafayette’s shoulder, the Valium and bourbon doing its work, warming his blood, loosening his limbs...

“Final descent into Orlando International, flight attendants, please begin your final checks.”

The captain’s voice buzzed over the loudspeaker, jolting John awake. He was slumped uncomfortably against Laf, his cheek sticky with drool. Lafayette was also asleep, his mouth popped open and snoring softly. John glanced around, disoriented, and caught Alex staring at the both of them, smiling. 

John cleared his dry throat and sat up. “See something you like, Hamilton?” he teased, squeezing the hand he still held. 

Alexander replied with a soft laugh. “You two are fucking adorable.” He brought John’s hand to his lips, kissed his wrist. “I can’t even stay mad at you. It’s really not fair how cute my boys are.”

John leaned in for a real kiss, all soft lips and earnest tongues. 

“Good. I hate when you’re mad, baby girl. Especially at me.”

They stayed face to face for a moment, then Alex broke the silence. “Better wake Laf up, we are landing any minute now.”

John pulled away and nudged at Lafayette. He made a muffled sound as he shifted away, his eyes squinted shut. 

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” Alex laughed, reaching around John to poke Lafayette in the leg.

He responded in French, his voice slurring slightly. 

Alex giggled and slumped back in his own seat. “Well, that was fucking rude.”

John didn’t bother to ask him to translate, instead scratched lightly at Lafayette’s scalp, trying to rouse him gently. Laf eventually sat up. He looked around, disoriented. His hair had come out of its tie and crumpled from the awkward position he had slept in. And while his clothes somehow still looked perfectly pressed and put together, his face was in an expression of relaxed softness. 

As he woke up fully, he ran his hand over his hair to pull it back. He shared a small grin with John as he noticed his and Alex’s hand-holding, the warmth in Alex’s face as he returned the smile.

“Did you two kiss and make-up?” he teased, digging through his bag for his lip balm. 

“Indeed,” Alexander breathed, still smiling.

“Excellent. My turn now.” He leaned across John and pulled Alex to him by the front of his shirt. They were kissing hurriedly over John, who watched as Lafayette’s tongue licked into Alex’s mouth. Indecent sounds from this display were growing louder, and John caught a businessman staring at them from across the aisle. Over his copy of Forbes, his eyes looked both confused and a little disgusted, so John winked at him. He quickly returned to his magazine. 

Laf and Alex broke apart. “Ugh, I hate when you kiss me with that shit on your mouth. Tastes like spoiled grapefruit.” 

Lafayette laughed and placed a quick peck on John’s lips. John licked the residual lip balm away. He rather liked the taste. Floral, with the right hint of bitterness. 

***  
Alex still hadn’t commented on the destination, but as they rode the escalators up from baggage claim, a cheery mural, festooned with Mickey Mouse and his friends, welcomed them to Orlando, Florida. 

The mood whiplash Alexander went through was an amusing spectacle to witness. His eyes immediately lit up, which he quickly tried to extinguish and resume a neutral facial expression. John smiled to himself. 

As they fought the crowd in front of the exit, John spotted the uniformed driver holding up a placard printed with “Mr. Laurens.” He steered Alex towards the driver, called Lafayette that way. 

“Ok, this is pretty fucking sweet,” Alex complimented, settling into the back seat of the limo. Lafayette had slipped the driver a twenty, so now the luggage was loaded, the partition up, and John was uncorking a bottle of chilled Moet.

Lafayette smirked, raising his glass. The other two responded, glasses clinking in an unspoken toast. As the limo pulled onto the highway, Alexander gulped his champagne, tossed his glass aside, and launched himself into Lafayette’s lap. His mouth and hands were all over, and he reached over and dragged John into the fray. The sparkling darkness, an endless barrage of lips and tongues. John grew dizzy with it, but Lafayette composed himself and pulled away. Alex on his knees on Laf’s lap, John panting next to them.

“You both are too beautiful,” Lafayette purred, running his hands through Alex’s hairs, rubbing under John’s chin as you would a pet cat. “And on this gorgeous night, this special occasion, I am content to just watch.” His grin was devilish, his eyes glinting in the darkness. 

Alex slipped off his lap and onto John’s, no word spoken, just kissing, and grinding. Lafayette slid onto a free seat, sipped his champagne and lazily watched the scene unfold. 

There was quite a bit of fumbling, clothes being pushed aside. Alex yanked his own pants down, popped John’s dick out of his jeans. Lafayette was prepared, tossed them the travel bottle of lube from his carry on. The other two men giggled at the absurdity of it, but were once again lost in one another's’ affections.

“Ready yourself, _mon chou_.” Lafayette tossed the order out casually, smirking as Alex scrambled to obey. Crouched on the floor of the limo, reaching back and down, moaning quietly as he fingered his own asshole. 

“Laurens, _mon cher_ , stroke yourself. How will our little Alexander ride you if you go soft?” John gasped, but complied almost instantly. With very little work, he was full mast, and with an almost manic sense of urgency, Alex was pressing himself against his erection.

“Go on, sit on John’s pretty cock. _Mon dieu_ , he’s so hard for you already.” 

Alex groaned as he began to press, allowing each agonizing inch of John into him. John willed himself to stay still, suppressed the wild urge to plunge balls deep into Alex. 

Then, Lafayette’s voice: “Why so slow, pet? Urgency! With purpose!” 

Another moan as Alexander sat back, taking in John completely. John bit the back of his own hand to keep from screaming out, to stop himself from climaxing right there. Lafayette had not given him permission to come, nor to make a sound, and he was not about to risk losing the privilege of getting buried deep in Alex’s ass. 

Lafayette cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, you only have a few minutes before we need to ready for our arrival. Better get to work.” His voice was chiding and controlled.

Alex drew his hips up and sank back down on John’s dick, he started building momentum, lifting and dropping back, his pace accelerating, growing frantic. He was clenching down on the descent, angling himself to allow for maximum prostate stimulation. An insistent heat was building in John’s groin, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he popped off. 

“Sir?” he called out over Alex’s shoulder, a tremble in his voice. Alex continued to ride him, no hiccup in the rhythm. 

“Yes, dearest?” Lafayette’s voice was thick. He fixed his laser gaze on John. 

“Permission, ah...fuck….permission to come, sir?” 

Lafayette laughed, half cruel. “Absolutely not.”

Despite the refusal, Alexander used that moment to contract his muscles around John. And before he could stop it, his orgasm raced through his body, a cry tearing from his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, gasped for breath.

“Laurens!” Lafayette barked, but then laughed again. “Oh Laurens, you bad little thing. Alexander, leave him. Come here. Laurens, clean yourself up.” 

John groaned as Alex pulled off of him, and he sat up. He reached for his backpack, rummaged through it for something to wipe the lube and cum off of himself. He flushed as he pulled out a slightly wrinkled t-shirt, began mopping up the mess. A flood of possible punishments Lafayette may later inflict crashed through his mind. 

Ah, well. Worth it. He almost laughed. 

Alex was now draped across Lafayette, who had one hand on his dick, jerking him off at a brisk pace. He continued to drink his champagne, practically ignoring the writhing, whimpering man in his lap. Laf’s mouth was twisted in a small sly smile, his eyes glittering. He shook his head slowly, and John shivered. 

“You may come, Alexander,” he said quietly. Alex bucked up in Laf’s hand as he cupped the head of his dick, deftly catching the cum that dribbled out. It wasn’t too much, and Lafayette looked at his sullied hand while Alex lay gasping against him. 

Without even needing to vocalize his expectations, he offered his hand to Alex, who immediately licked the mess up, not even hesitating. When he was done, Lafayette leaned over and kissed him slow, deep, pulled away and offered his glass. Alex drank deeply, gave John a smug look over the champagne glass. 

Lafayette checked his watch. “Get dressed, you two. We should be arriving in a few minutes.”

Some quiet fumbling in the dark, clothes gathered, hair smoothed down and pulled back, the three of them sitting together now, sighing and nuzzling. John watched the scenery zip by, thrilled by the familiar turns and landscape. 

“Guys, we’re almost there! Come here!” He rolled down on of the windows and the three of them crowded, faces in the night air. Faces shining under the lights.

The purple gates approached, flanked by Mickey and Minnie. John could hear Alex quietly reading the message to himself: “Walt Disney World, where dreams come true.” Not a hint of sarcasm in his voice, just unguarded wonder.

As quickly as he assumed it, Laf has shed his dominant posturing. The look of childish innocence on his face was a sight John would store privately in his mind for a good while.  
As the limo rolled onto the property, Alex peered around at the signs, the palm trees, taking in everything. 

“But wait, where’s the castle?” he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 

John giggled slightly. “Magic Kingdom.” 

“But...but we just passed through the gates!”

“Yeah, sweetie. Disney World’s twice the size of Manhattan! There’s lots of different areas.”

“No fucking way!” Alex said while Lafayette snorted. 

“Ah, you Americans and your need for size. All things large!” Laf tried to sound exasperated, but even he couldn’t hide that he was impressed.

“Didn’t hear you complaining last night,” John returned, smirking.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Really Laurens? A dick joke? This is a family destination!”

Lafayette and John were both laughing so hard, it took a minute for either of them to compose themselves. Sure, neither joke was that funny, but between the champagne and their arrival, everyone felt a little giddy.

Within minutes, the car turned down Seven Seas Drive, and passed into the Polynesian Village Resort. Alex had grabbed John’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze, and Lafayette leaned over and kissed his forehead. They had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just starting out in this fandom, and would love any comments, both positive and critique. Anything is appreciated!


	3. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys check into their resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for continuing this thread of filth. My head cannon has that these three are all...passionate lovers and very, uh, horny. So yes, there is more sex in this chapter, but in my defense, it is a part of their relationship and they are on vacation.... So....
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is absolutely unreal!” Alexander was marveling at the bellhops, all smiles as they loaded their luggage onto a cart. 

“Welcome, welcome cousins!” one of the bellhops greeted, beckoning them. John grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him forward. They stood in what looked like a lagoon, all lush greenery and splashing fountains. The night was dark, but the flood lights in a soft gold made everything glow.

The three of them hurried into the lobby. Two young ladies in floral print dresses greeted them enthusiastically, draping leis around their necks. “Aloha cousins!” one of them chirped. “Welcome to the Polynesian!” 

Alex gingerly touched his pink lei while Lafayette smiled at John. 

“Here at the Polynesian, you are ohana. Ohana means family!” the other girl offered. 

“Ohana means family…” Alex repeated quietly to himself. 

“Thank you ladies, thank you so much for the warm welcome,” Lafayette proclaimed. “Would you be so kind as to point us in the direction of the check in desk?” 

The girls giggled a little, clearly charmed by the roguish look in Lafayette’s eyes. 

“This way, cousins!” 

The lobby smelled of tropical flowers and fruits, with a hint of sea salt. Stone floors, seating grouped around fountains, and a tiki statue perched atop a cascade of green plants. The room stretched two stories, and the moonlight pouring through the over-sized windows drenched everything in a sleepy silver color. Even though it was only mid-November, a sixteen foot tall Christmas tree stood in the center of the lobby, twinkling with lights and ornaments. 

At this late hour, there was thankfully no line at the check in desk. John stepped forward while Alex and Laf spun around in place, admiring the breathtaking space of the lobby. They chatted in French, and while John couldn’t understand what they were saying, the tones were unmistakably awed and pleased. John’s heart glowed, knowing he made the right choice. 

“Welcome!” the girl behind the desk smiled at John. Her name tag read Erica. “Checking in this evening?”

“Yes, reservation under John Laurens.”

Erica typed lightening fast on her computer, locating the reservation in seconds. “Okay, you’re right here. Seven nights, for three adults...club level, lagoon view, king bed.” Her eyes flicked up for a second, questioning. “Will you need an extra bed or change to a double?”

John blushed for a second. He knew their relationship was...unconventional, but it was rarely dragged to the forefront like this. At home, their love nest was private, and their closest friends had watched the triad evolve organically, so to them it was the most natural thing in the world. Strangers, however…

“Uh, no...the one king bed, that’s correct.”

Erica just smiled and continued typing. “Splendid.” If she was shocked or disgusted, she hid it under a face of bland professional cheerfulness. She pulled out a map and used a sharpie to mark the path to their building. They settled the bill, linked his American Express Centurion to the room and their Magic Bands, and she handed him a schedule of special holiday events at the resort. 

“Come here guys, gotta get your Magic Bands on!” Alex and Laf walked over from where they had both wandered: Lafayette snapping a photo on his phone of a water feature draped in garlands and Christmas lights, Alex watching a flat screen showing vintage Mickey cartoons.

“Our what?” Lafayette asked suspiciously. 

“Here give me your wrists.” Next to Laf’s Rolex he snapped the purple Magic Band on. He then placed Alex’s orange one on his wrist. John was already wearing his green one.

“What in the hell is this?” Alex asked, his voice curious and excited.

“It’s your Magic Band!” Erica said from behind him. “It’s your room key, your park tickets, and it’s linked to your credit card.”

“Yeah, you pretty much use it for everything,” John finished.

Alex and Lafayette were grinning like a couple of idiots. “Fucking cool.” 

John turned back to the desk. “Thank you so much Erica.”

“Oh, my pleasure. Your bags will arrive at your room shortly. Have a magical stay!”

Out through the glass doors and into the crisp November night.

The winding path to their building passed through verdant landscaping, so lush that it felt like walking through garden tunnels. The night was still and quiet, with just a hint of a breeze coming off the lake. Over-sized flowers swayed slightly as they passed by. Alex and John walked side-by-side, holding hands. Alex was buzzing with energy as he looked everywhere, laughing to himself at the absolute over the top-ness of his surroundings. He looked a pretty picture, his hair coming out of its low ponytail, his lei askew, his eyes glittering with a childish glee that John had never seen before. 

“Are you happy, baby girl?” John asked, giving Alex’s hand a squeeze. 

Alex hummed and gave John a kiss on his temple. “I’m...I’m thrilled, John. I am so excited.” 

“Good.” He nuzzled Alex back. 

Lafayette trailed behind them, snapped a quick photo on his phone of John and Alex, awash in the star light, framed by the vegetation of paradise.

***

Their room was enormous. It included a king sized bed with a dark wood headboard, a couch in poppy-red canvas, fluffy white bedding with pops of color, and a bathroom the size of their kitchen back home. A long vanity with two sinks stretched between the small room containing the toilet and the frankly colossal walk-in shower, all dark stone and green glass. John counted two rainfall shower heads and various other spray settings. 

Alexander squealed, actually squealed, when they entered, and flopped delightfully onto the bed.

“This is perfect, mon cher,” Laf approved, nudging past John with his hip. “Well done.”

“You guys, this is fantastic, I can’t actually believe…! Wait, how much did you pay for this room? Ah fuck it, I don’t even care, this is incredible. Where are going tomorrow, what are we doing first?” Alex’s mouth was going a mile a minute as he bounced gleefully on the bed. Laf sat down next to him and pulled him to his chest, hugging him. Alex tilted his face up, and was finally quiet as Laf caught him in a kiss. 

The kiss turned fevered, and within seconds Alex had Lafayette pinned to the bed. 

“Jeeze, must be something in the air in Florida. I’m horny as fuck!” Alex proclaimed. 

Lafayette responded in French, whatever he said making Alex choke a little, and their bodies connected again. 

“Alllll right you two, break it up. We have an early day tomorrow, we need to get to bed!” John said, standing at the end of the bed. 

“Geeze, ok, mom,” Alex joked, rolling off of Lafayette, who sat up. 

“Ugh, can I at least take a shower? I feel disgusting after the flight.” Lafayette asked, and shed his clothes right there so he could strut around the room buck ass naked. John and Alex both stared, as seeing Lafayette’s body in its full glory was always a treat. 

His skin was a lovely shade of dusky brown, his broad chest dusted with fuzzy black hair that tapered into a fine trail down his defined abs, leading into a well trimmed thatch of curly pubic hair, framing his sizeable dick. His his narrow hips belied a pair of powerful thighs and an ass rounded with full muscles. Lafayette was a work of art, a god among men, exuding power and sex and masculinity and... 

“Jesus Christ, Laf, they haven’t delivered the bags yet, and the drapes are open! Put some clothes on!” Alexander was laughing. Laf blew a kiss at him and scampered to the bathroom, shutting the door. The sound of the water turning on and Lafayette’s indulgent sighing.

Alex stared at the bathroom door as if he was trying to see through it. He whimpered a little and palmed his own growing hard on through his pants. John spied this and grinned. 

“Ah, go join him, you horn dog.” John said, smiling. “I’ll wait for the bags. Just...make it quick ok? We really do need to sleep tonight, tomorrow’s a big day.”

Alex’s face broke into a pleased smirk, and John had never seen him undress quicker. He gave John a quick peck and then disappeared into the bathroom. 

John sat on the edge of the bed, trying with some difficulty to ignore the noises coming from the shower. A lot of passionate French phrases, with a smattering of English words thrown in between the moaning. He did not want to answer the door for the luggage with a raging boner. 

The knock at the door seemed to only make Alex and Lafayette louder. John ignored them and went to the door. The bellhop had the cart stacked with their bags. 

“Good evening, Mr. Laurens. Where should we put these?”

“Oh, uh, um...no need, I’ll take them…” 

Why did Alexander choose that moment to let out a groan that could not be mistaken for anything but unrestrained passion? The bellhop glanced at the bathroom and said nothing, but the blush crawled up John’s neck anyway. With a swiftness, the bellhop placed the bags in front of the dresser, accepted the $10 bill John slipped him, and bowed back out the door gracefully. 

“John, will you grab the lube?” Lafayette’s called through the door. “It’s in the front pocket of my back pack.”

John rolled his eyes, retrieved the bottle, made sure the door was bolted. He pulled his own clothes off. He needed a shower, too, and if you can’t beat ‘em...might as well join them.

Through the thick cloud of steam, Laf had Alex bent over, using the built in bench to support himself. Lafayette was gently using a washcloth to scrub the backs of Alex’s thighs, his exposed balls, in between his ass cheeks. He held Alex still, but he was begging in French, Laf’s ministrations clearly driving him a little crazy.

“Ah, Laurens, just in time! Will you please assist in readying Alexander?”

“Of course, sir.”

He started to lube up his fingers, but Laf shook his head. “No, no my love. Your mouth, if you please? I’ve cleaned him quite nicely for you.”

John’s heart skipped a beat, but kneeled with his mouth in line with Alex’s ass. He licked tentatively between his cheeks, tasting water and Alex’s sweet skin. The lick drew a heavenly sound from Alex, which spurred John’s tongue to explore further. The water ran over the three of them, and Lafayette’s hand was at the back of his head, gently pressing, encouraging. John flickered his tongue in and out, tasting deeper as Lafayette said “good boy, such a good boy” from above. This went on for a few minutes, until Lafayette pulled him back by his hair. 

“Prepare me, Laurens,” he ordered, gesturing at the lube. John obliged, slicking Lafayette’s cock with the lube and giving him a few pumps for good measure. He stayed seated and watched Lafayette slam into Alex, holding himself inside while Alex twitched noticeably. 

“I want to hear you, mon chou. Talk to me.”

“Ah, god, Lafayette, your dick oh my god, it’s so big, ah it almost hurts, oh baby, please, please fuck me. Fuck me, sir.”

This must have been what he expected, because Laf began to move, thrusting at a bruising pace. Alex was crying out, and John feared the volume he was climbing to. 

“He's too loud! Shut him up,” Lafayette growled, and without breaking away, pulled Alex back so he was on his hands and knees on the floor. John did not need to be told twice, and he fed Alex his hard and leaking cock. The intensity at which Alex began sucking him off was shocking, and John felt like his brain shorted out momentarily. He felt the sudden but inappropriate urge to high five Laf across Alex’s body, but decided that might be offensive. He laughed under his breath and settled for watching Laf’s face as he got closer to coming and he reached around and jerked off Alex expertly. 

John was lost in sensation. The steam, the water, Alex’s wet mouth, Laf grunting, his muscles flexing. His own heart constricting as he thought himself so lucky have found love with these two incredible men. 

***

Bed. Finally.

Lafayette slept on his stomach and liked to have his arm draped across someone’s shoulders. John was a side sleeper, and more often than not found himself in the middle, under Laf’s heavy arm, with Alex spooned against him. After setting the AC as cold as it would go, they cuddled up together. Laf dropped off almost immediately. Alex tried to read for a bit, but fell asleep after about 15 minutes, book still in hand. 

John was alight with excitement. The anticipation of the morning, the afterglow from his orgasm, the unadulterated joy of being in his favorite place with his favorite people. He squirmed deeper into the blankets, listening to their breaths, eyes drifting shut, a satisfied smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else has ever been to the Poly before, they cast members there absolutely do talk like this, all aloha, cousins, ohana. Some shit is just too cheesy to make up!
> 
> I wrote this chapter kind of fast, so apologies for any errors.
> 
> As most ao3 writers, comments are my fuel of choice. I always appreciate comments!


	4. Rope Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander, John, and Lafayette make it to their first park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the pacing in this story. There isn't a real plot, per se...but I hope you enjoy their shenanigans anyway!

Morning dawned misty and quiet, and John rose before the sun. Shoving Laf’s arm off of his shoulders and untangling his legs from Alex took more effort than he was used to at such an early hour. Usually, Alex was the first up, but the excitement was making John antsy and he could not sleep any longer. He took a quick shower, dressed himself in a pair of khaki shorts and a soft gray Mickey t-shirt. Started the coffee pot, since he knew Alex would need some immediately upon waking. Sat at the bench at the end of the bed and stared at his boyfriends, willing them wake up. Paced the room, humming to himself. Stuck his head out the sliding glass door, smelling the lake and the morning. Pinned his hair into a sloppy bun. Cursed quietly because it looked like shit so he undid it, knowing that Lafayette would do a better job. 

After about a half hour of this waiting game, he couldn’t stand another minute, so he threw the curtains open, turned on the lights, called out “Rise and shine, kiddos!” Lafayette rolled over and snuffled loudly, yanked a pillow on over his head. Alex sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around, confused for a second, but grinned as John offered him a steaming mug of black coffee. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Alex sang, pulling John into a kiss. “Mmm, thank you so much.” He took a long sip of the coffee, his eyes shut. 

“Is it ok? I know it’s the crappy room shit, but they have a Starbucks on Main Street, we can--”

“It’s totally fine.” Alex smiled at John, who was nervously twisting his hands. “You’re up and ready early. That’s unusual...”

“Well yeah, rope drop is at nine and I want to be right up front. You guys need to get up.” He directed the last sentence to Lafayette, who simply groaned and nestled deeper into the blankets.

Alexander rolled his eyes, downed some more coffee, hopped out of bed. He started digging for clothes in his duffle, asking John about the weather, what he should wear. After he settled on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, he slipped into the bathroom to fix his hair. That reminded John that he needed Laf’s help with his own hair, so he set to the task of waking him up. 

“Alright, come on you big baby, wake up,” John admonished, shaking his shoulder. 

“It’s not really fair, Laurens,” he said from under the pillow. “You greet Alexander with his wake-up call of choice, coffee and kisses. Where’s my personalized version?”

John was taken aback, and felt bad for a second that he hadn’t considered that. A three-way relationship was a constant dance of balancing the daily give and take; John hated making any missteps. 

“You’re right, honey, I’m sorry. How do you want me to wake you up?”

Laf didn’t answer verbally, instead took John’s hand and guided it down his body, letting John feel his massive boner through the duvet.

“Are you serious? God, you’re such a pervert, I was trying to be sweet!” John snatched his hand back and tried to scramble away but Laf wrapped his arms around his waist, grabbed him while still laying down. Alex, washing his face at the sink, snorted loudly. 

“Come on John, you walked into that one.”

“Mon cher, do not be annoyed! One cannot help but be so aroused when sharing a bed with such attractive paramours!”

“Ah, shut the hell up and get dressed. I need you to do my hair.” 

***  
After a rushed breakfast at the resort, John rushed them down the dock to the boat launch. He had debated between the boat or the monorail, and while the monorail was more “Disney,” the morning sun slanting on the lake was just too gorgeous to pass up.

The wind whipped through Alex’s hair, which he left down today, as they stood at the bow of the small ferry. John gathered the thick black strands in his hand, pulled it to the nape of Alex’s neck. The sights of Bay Lake held no attraction to him at this moment. No, he only had eyes for Alexander, his face eager, excited. It struck John that this is probably what Alex looked like as a kid, before hardship had ravaged his sense of wonder, before the relentless hard work became his melody of choice. His love for Alexander swelled in his chest, he was overcome as if a wave had crested the boat. 

So he wrapped his arms around Alex’s shoulders, buried his nose in his neck, sighed contentedly. 

“What’s that for?” Alex asked, nudging back at John.

“Nothing. Just. You mean a lot to me. This is special. You’re special.” 

Alexander laughed a little, lightly kissed John’s arm. “So poetic… Careful, Laf might feel left out.”

“Nah, he’s made a friend.” They turned and looked at the back of the boat, where Lafayette sat. A little girl, about six or seven, in a shiny yellow ball gown was chattering happily next to him. Her hair was done up all fancy and she was covered in glitter, all the way to the clear plastic shoes on her feet. She appeared to be telling Lafayette all about her trip, and was waving a sparkly toy wand for emphasis. 

“Tell me more about your castle, little princess,” Lafayette said.  
“It’s so tall, the walls are purple, there’s a moat around it where my pet dolphin lives. There’s like 50 bedrooms, so if you even wanna come visit…”

Lafayette chucked indulgently. “Oh no! Won’t your prince be jealous?” 

“No. If he’s mean about it, I’ll just marry you instead.” 

A woman hovering anxiously next to this scene looked mortified. She must have been the girl’s mother. 

“Brianna! Oh my god, I am so sorry. Kids, I swear...no filter!” 

Lafayette laughed a little as the woman scooped her daughter. “It is quite alright. Your daughter c’est tres charmant!” he said with a flourish. The lady blushed, but gave Laf an appraising look they had seen many times before. Lafayette could charm the pants off anyone. Thankfully, the boat pulled into the dock. Lafayette wished the family a pleasant vacation and caught up with John and Alex.

Alexander had a strange look on his face as he watched the little girl wave goodbye to Laf. He blew a friendly kiss back. 

“What, _mon chou_? Why are you staring? Jealous I caught the attention of a princess?” he teased, poking Alex in the ribs. 

John watched Alexander brush whatever he was thinking aside. He hitched a smile and turned his eyes to the entrance of the Magic Kingdom. “It’s nothing…”

They breezed through the ticket lines (Magic Bands worked perfectly) and John grabbed Laf by one hand, Alex by the other, and shouldered his way through the crowd. He managed to wrangle them a spot in front of one of the flower beds. They had a clear view of the train station and where the cast members held the entrance rope.

Lafayette dragged the three of them into a selfie while they waited, and after a few minutes of John jostling on his feet impatiently, Laf checking his watch, and Alex just absorbing the surroundings, the music queued up and a stout man dressed in red and black stepped out. 

After shouting a quick “Good Morning!” (which Lafayette returned emphatically) to the crowd, an octet of dancers emerged and began singing the “Good Morning” song. Cheers erupted around them, and everyone was dancing and clapping along. The joy was palpable, shining from the faces of everyone from the babies in carriers to the grumpy old man standing to their left. 

And when the train rolled out, the damn train. It was loaded with characters...Snow White, Alice, Marie, Chip, Dale, Pluto, Mickey, Minnie… Alexander had the biggest grin splashed on his face and was grasping John’s hand tightly. Lafayette had his arm draped around Alex’s shoulders and was shouting in French and English, and absolutely lost his shit over….

“Oh my lord, Mary Poppins! Mary!” he screamed, jumping and waving erratically. “She waved back! She waved at me! She is so beautiful! I love you Mary!” 

“Well, now that I’m deaf…” John complained. Alex shook his head, turned his attention back to the show where Mickey was wishing everyone a Magical Day.

The surging crowd carried them forward, and they found themselves on Main Street, USA. Somehow, Laf managed to get his hands on a Park Map in French and was examining it closely, humming the Good Morning song to himself. Alex stood transfixed, gaping at everything...the popcorn stands, the idyllic store fronts, the street performers. John started to steer them down the thoroughfare, leading them around the throngs of people. 

“Alright, so we have Fast Passes at 10:05 am at Splash Mountain, then lunch reservations at Be Our Guest, followed by Space Mountain, I think it makes most sense to start in Adventure Land and work our way clockwise, we can hit Pirates first...are you guys even listening?” John looked around. Lafayette had disappeared and Alex was frozen in the middle of Main Street. 

He approached Alex, touched his shoulder. “Baby girl…?”

“It’s...it’s….INCREDIBLE!” He flung himself into John’s arms and half laughed, half sobbed. “It’s so beautiful! We need to get a photo!” 

John laughed in return and kissed Alex’s hair. “There’s photographers over there, but we should find Laf first, I kind of lost him in the crowd.” 

Without breaking the hug, Alex scanned the area. “Found him.” John turned to where Alex pointed and was not disappointed.

Somehow in the span of six or so minutes, Lafayette had managed to go full on tourist mode. He had procured a Disney World t-shirt and had pulled it on. A giant Mickey balloon in mint green floated above him, the string tied to his wrist. Plus he was eating a chocolate ice cream bar in the shape of Mickey’s head. 

“How….?” John said simply, shaking his head but smiling. 

“Darlings! Come, look!” He thrust the ice cream bar to John, who snuck a bite. It was unexpectedly delicious. “I have procured us buttons!” Laf grabbed Alex and pinned an orange “First Visit” badge to his shirt; it matched the one Laf wore. He then pinned a green “I’m Celebrating” button to John’s shirt, where in sharpie someone had written “Our love.”

“I’m celebrating our love?” John read, snorting with laughter. “What did the cast member say when you asked them to write that?”

Laf waved him off, took his ice cream bar back. “Unimportant. Are we taking pictures?” He gestured with his ice cream bar at where the photographers were clustered in front of the castle. 

“Yeah, we were waiting on your French ass,” Alex teased. 

“Well, I’m here, ass and all,” Laf returned, wiggled his eyebrows and gave his ice cream a suggestive lick. John just rolled his eyes at Alex and started towards the photographers. 

After what felt like one hundred photos and a dozen indulgent laughs from the Photopass Cast Member, they were finally...FINALLY headed towards Adventureland. 

“Adventureland is my second favorite land,” John began. He wasn’t a prolific ranter like Alex, but he was the only one in his element, and relished the chance to babble about a topic that he was the expert on. “See, Adventureland, in my opinion, really captures the essence of Walt Disney and his desire to make the exotic accessible. And while there are many problematic themes throughout, in his mind he wasn’t appropriating, per say, but honoring the spirit of those cultures. To me, Adventureland is like a capsule of time, capturing how the seventies thought of these places, than an actual representation of the space, plus…”

Alex hung on every word, nodded encouragingly, but Laf interrupted. 

 

“Laurens, you are giving me a headache. What are we riding first?” He had the French map out again.

“Ooooh, can we do Pirates of the Caribbean first?” Alex asked, his eyes wide. “Captain Jack Sparrow can plunder me anytime…” 

Lafayette snickered while John rolled his eyes yet again. This apparently was going to be a theme today. “Yes we can ride Pirates, but you do know Jack Sparrow is an animatronic, right?” 

***  
After Pirates of the Caribbean, during which Laf shrieked too loud during the drop, they went to the Enchanted Tiki Room, which John loved for the nostalgia factor, Alex found a little boring, and Lafayette didn’t get (and acted offended when the French accented bird told his stereotypical jokes).

They walked towards Frontierland, sharing a Dole Whip float. Alex commented on the seamless transition between the two, from the smells to the music. 

“Ok, so I need to warn you. Splash Mountain is a little scary,” John gave a pointed look to Lafayette, “And the characters are all based on a pretty racist movie called Song of the South, but it’s so immersive it’s easy to get lost in the superb storytelling and forget the questionable source material …”

“My love,” Laf said to Alex wearily. “Make him stop, immediately, or I am going to throw him _off_ of the Splash Mountain.”

Alex giggled at the annoyed look on John’s face and offered him a quick kiss. “Who knew you were such a wellspring of knowledge when it comes to Disney World?”

“It’s not something I’ve really wanted to talk about before, since I thought you guys would make fun of me.” _And I was clearly right…_ he added mentally.

They paused outside of the Fastpass Entrance, and Lafayette beamed at John. “Do not be cross with me, Laurens. I just want to be able to enjoy the attractions without guilt or over analysis.” The hungry way Lafayette’s dark eyes searched him and the obscene emphasis he put on the word ‘attractions’ fogged John’s mind momentarily. Few things could get John’s motor going like Lafayette goading him into a conflict while managing to look so goddamn handsome...

As if he sensed the undercurrent of sexual tension that had sprung up, Alex maneuvered himself between Laf and John and cleared his throat pointedly. “Okay boys, knock it off. We’re in the Magic Kingdom, for chrissake.” 

“Fine, but Laurens must stop the tour guide shit.”

John smirked. “Make me.”

Alex sighed and walked towards the queue line. “Please, I’m begging, do not make me referee you two. Lord knows I don’t have the energy.”

“Let’s just go on the ride,” John conceded, and while Alex’s back was turned, made a face at Laf. Lafayette responded by placing his hand at the small of John’s back, a gesture both possessive and a little overbearing. John shivered, followed Alex up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments. Seriously. Especially suggestions!
> 
> Thank you again for reading.


	5. Unfortunate Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Kingdom is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know. Gratuitous descriptions of Magic Kingdom. Fluffy loving. Sexual Tension. 
> 
> THE USUAL.

What John loved best about Splash Mountain was the anticipation. The first time you ride it, you know the drop is coming, but you don’t know when. There are a number of false drops, interspersed between the Brer Rabbit and friends scenes. John sat alone, behind Alex and Laf, which allowed him to watch the two freak out at his own leisure. 

Plus, he knew if he sat with Lafayette, two things would have happened. One, Alex would have been scared and felt left out with no one to cling to. And two, they would probably get ejected from the park when someone’s hand found its way into someone else’s lap. And sitting with Alex, while leaving Laf to fend for himself was just asking for trouble later.

As their log made its final ascent through the black-light spangled “Laughing Place,” Lafayette began talking in French, and it sounded like praying. Alex had his head buried in Laf’s shoulder and squeaked a little, which John could barely hear over the taunts from the animatronic vultures.

“Open your eyes!” John ordered from behind. “The view of the castle from here is amazing!” 

Lafayette obliged, but screamed the entire way down the drop, Alex plastered against him. John just laughed, and laughed, giddy in the breeze and the rushing water.

They laughed over the ride photo. Complained about their wet clothes, cold in the November sun. Alexander used his Magic Band to make his first purchase, a churro that was longer than his arm. Laf wandered into a gift shop, emerged a few minutes later with three matching pins: Mickey heads emblazoned with a Gay Pride rainbow. Pinned them to their shirts under their buttons. 

Made their way to Liberty Square. Alexander darted around, tried to look at everything. 

“Can we live here?” he asked, pointing at one of the colonial style buildings. “It’s amazing!” 

Lafayette laughed and pulled Alex to him. “We’ll move in. But only if you wear the Revolutionary War get up. You’d look so fetching in breeches and boots.” Alex giggled in return. 

“Wait time for Haunted Mansion is 20 minutes, we have time for it before our lunch reservations,” John said, poking through the app on his phone. 

“Haunted Mansion? Sounds scary, are you sure Laf can handle it?” Alex teased. 

“Excuse me? What about you? You cried on Splash Mountain!”

Once on the ride, Alex insisted on sitting in the middle in the “Doom Buggy,” holding each of his boyfriends’ hands in turn. In the dark, Laf made Alex jump with a well timed “boo!” and poke to his side. The teasing stopped as their vehicle glided through the various rooms.

John took the time to appreciate all of the little details he loved: the painting of the ship that glowed skeletal in the lightening; the floating candelabra at the end of an infinite hall; a glimpse into a ballroom where ghost couples twirled in an endless dance; and best of all, the attic: a graveyard of mementos to five failed marriages that ended in bloodshed at the hands of The Bride, her spectral menacing both beautiful and ominous. 

Alex looked thankful to be back in the sunlight, and Lafayette smoothed his hair affectionately. 

“It’s just pretend, mon chou, no need to get so worked up.”

“I’m not worked up, it was just slightly creepy. That’s all.”

“Yeah and that’s why I love it!” John added. “The atmosphere is extremely special! The way that the imagineers balanced the futility of railing against death with the whimsy of...”

Behind Alex, Laf grabbed John by the wrist and yanked him closer, his eyes tempestuous. “Mon cher, it’s almost like you are wanting me to find away to shut you up,” he whispered dangerously. “And while I would never dream of admonishing you here in public, sullying this sacred ground, I might remind you that our empty hotel room is just a boat ride away and the possibilities are endless.”

John crinkled his nose in what he knew to be a cheeky manner and pulled away. Laf inhaled sharply. If he was going to try and push John’s buttons, well, John was going to fucking push right back. He knew first hand that mouthy, bratty John Laurens was Lafayette’s second favorite version of John Laurens (naked, begging John Laurens being his _most favorite_ ) so he would play that up until the bitter end if he had to. 

“Fucking drop it Laf, we gotta get to our lunch reservations,” he tossed out casually, twisting his hand free and sauntering towards Alex, who had stopped to admire Rapunzel’s tower, draped in lanterns and purple flags. He looked over his shoulder, stuck his tongue out at Lafayette, and sidled up next to Alex. 

“Fantasyland is my favorite land, you’re gonna love it baby girl!” John kissed the side of Alex’s head, made eye contact with Laf. Oh, how fun to pet Alexander affectionately and gently while silently communicating with Lafayette, the air sizzling between them. 

Laf caught up. Again, with the hand at his back. 

“Tell us why Fantasyland is your favorite,” Alex replied, slipping his arm through John’s.

John cleared his throat, smirked at Laf and began.

***  
Lunch at Be Our Guest had a calming affect on the trio, Lafayette in particular. When he realized that they were entering first the village, then the castle from _La Belle et la bête_ , his tense mood lifted and he was charmed instantly. 

“Uh, my favorite!” he exclaimed, pausing to appreciate the expansive stained glass mural of Belle and her prince waltzing gracefully. “Absolutely stunning. _Magnifique!_ ” 

The addition of Beast’s castle and Be Our Guest came after John’s most recent visit, so he was held spellbound as the cast member led them through the entry hall and explained the overly complicated ordering process. Alex seemed the most fascinated by the touch screen menus and the GPS-enabled rose handed to them. 

Since he did his research earlier, John made his meal choices rather efficiently. Lafayette took forever, flirted a little with the cast member as he asked for recommendations, talked to himself in French, ended up ordering three entrees when he couldn’t decide. Alexander pursed his lips and tried to get away with ordering just a bowl of soup, the cheapest thing on the menu, which John and Laf quickly vetoed. 

“No way, baby girl. We’ve been walking around all morning, all you’ve had today is a churro and some coffee, you need food. Real food.”

“It’s so expensive,” Alex whined. “I can just pick off your guys’ plates.”

“Be reasonable, mon chou. It’s taken care of, no need to worry!”

Alex sighed and returned the stare John gave him. “Fine, you win,” he relented, returning to the touch screen and adding the prime rib sandwich to the order. The $17 price tag appeared to pain him, so John clapped him on the back and whispered “yolo,” which sent Alex into a fit of giggling. 

“Alexander, this cannot become a pattern,” Lafayette lectured as they decided on a table in the Castle Gallery. John had planned to sit here, knowing Alex would prefer Belle’s library over the storm in the West Wing or the crowded bustling in the Grand Ballroom. “At home, you never let us treat you. We are on vacation, we have the money, let us spoil you! You are our treasure, our little lion.” He finished this speech with something in French, the meaning lost to John, but it made Alex gasp and his eyelashes flutter a little.

“You’re right,” Alex said, taking Laf’s hand, running his thumb across his wide knuckles. “I just…” He breathed deeply, steeling himself. “I know that you guys have the money, make money… Born with money. I never, ever want you to think that’s why I’m in this with you two.” He paused here, rested his free hand on John’s knee under the table. “And I know that gender roles are bullshit, but a deep part of me that I sometimes can’t ignore fuels my desire to provide for those dearest to me. Part of my masculine identity is wrapped up in this, and I try to temper it…” He trailed off.

An uncomfortable silence settled around the table. John was sort of shocked that his little firecracker of a boyfriend, proudly bisexual, a fierce intersectional feminist, was citing the need to ‘feel like a man’ as his main hang up about money.

“Darling, we’d never think lesser of you because of money. You’ve got to know that.” John said. 

Lafayette nodded. “There other ways you, how you said...provide than simply financially.” John had to bite back his laugh that Laf had managed this sentence without a hint of innuendo.

“I know that. My brain knows that. It’s more like a feeling.”

“Look at it this way,” John continued. “We care about you, and one way we show that is by treating you to this vacation. And if feeling like a man is something we need to focus on…”

Lafayette lost it at that, whooped a loud laugh and said something in hurried French that made Alexander blush. 

“Do I even want to know?” John asked, a smile playing at his lips. 

“Oh, I think it will become clear later.” They watched Laf get up to refill his soda. John set his hand on top of Alex’s, gave it a reassuring squeeze. Alex returned the gesture, smiled, almost shy, looked at the plastic rose on the table light-up, summoning a cast member pushing a glass cart stacked with their overpriced lunch. 

***  
After lunch, which they all agreed was delicious, they got to spend some time in Fantasyland. Bolstered by the sated look on Laf’s face (he had finished every crumb of his three lunches) and the gentle encouragement of Alexander, John launched into a running commentary on every attraction in Fantasyland.

Peter Pan’s Flight: “Skip. Line’s always too long. Boring and outdated. Offensive depictions of First Nations People.”

It’s a Small World: “Classic. Mary Blair was a fantastic artist, and her work here is inspired. Must do, despite the annoying song.”

The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: “Cute, but Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride was better.”

Mad Tea Party: “Only if you want to see my lunch a second time.”

Prince Charming’s Regal Carousel: “Stunning reproduction of a classic carousel. Simple, but an absolute must do.”

Dumbo the Flying Elephant: “Better at night, but it holds a special place in my heart.”

Additionally, there was all of the new attractions in the Fantasyland expansion that John wanted to explore.

“Alright,” Laf interrupted, hoping to derail John before he started a soliloquy on the loss of Snow White’s Scary Adventures. “We can ride whatever you like, but I must, absolutely must get my Mickey ears first.”

Alex’s face lit up at this. “Oh! Me too!”

“Anything you want, darlings,” John chirped. He pointed out a store with a rather prolific selection of mouse ears.

Like with his food, Alex was efficient. He wanted classic black Mickey ears. John was drawn to a pair patterned after Captain Hook’s ship, depicting the infamous sword fight between the pirate and Peter Pan. Despite the nasty implications and racial issues with the ride and the movie, the ear hat was pimped out and John had always had a little crush on Peter Pan anyway. Lafayette debated between a pair done up like a tuxedo, complete with a top hat and tails, or a pair etched with rainbow Mickeys and glowing ears. 

“Hey Laf, I’m pretty sure those are for grooms, like when you get married,” John pointed out. Alexander covered his laugh with his hand. 

“Maybe next time then,” Lafayette said, placing the groom ears back on the shelf. His tone was light, but the look he gave John and Alex was one they had never seen before. It was so tender, so open, John’s heart ached just a little to see it. He felt Alex swoon a little at his side. 

“Oooh, wonderful choices!” the cast member behind the counter said. “These are ‘glow with the show’ ears,” he said about Laf’s selection. “If you wear them during the night time parade and fireworks, they light up in coordination with show.” Lafayette beamed. 

“And do you want these monogrammed?” the cast member asked. 

Lafayette looked at John and Alex, who nodded enthusiastically. 

“Right so, the Peter Pan ears…?”

“Um, John.”

Alexander asked for “Hamilton” on the back of his.

“Alright, and these?” 

“Um, my full name, I think. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.” It was a rare treat to hear Laf rattle off his whole name. It sounded like a song as it rolled off his tongue. 

The cast member stared, wide eyed, and asked him to repeat it, then spell it. 

“Quit being a jackass. Sir, just make it for Lafayette,” Alexander said quickly, spelled it out for good measure. Lafayette laughed kindly, gave the cast member a winning smile. The cast member smiled back weakly, told them their hats would be ready within the half hour, and looked relieved to see the back of them.

“I want to ride the carousel,” Alexander said. 

So they did. Despite the meandering speed of each revolution, John felt as if the world around him was blurring, and fading, the only planets in his orbit were Alexander and Lafayette. A perfectly triangular constellation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All opinions on Disney World's attractions are mine. Please feel free to take with a grain of salt and form your own opinions. I have tried to be as accurate as possible (guys, I looked at the BE OUR GUEST MENU for you!) and yes all of those versions of the Mickey Ear Hats are real. 
> 
> I love comments. They warm what little shred of soul I have left.


	6. In the Golden Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their day at Magic Kingdom winds down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a short one, but it seemed like a natural place to end the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After they picked up their ear hats, Lafayette spent a few good minutes messing with John’s hair. Pulled it out of the meticulous bun he had created earlier that morning, combed his fingers through John’s curls, breaking them apart gently. 

“Your hat won’t fit with your hair up,” he offered in explanation. John let the contentment of the moment wash over him, pleased to watch Alex taking photos of various pieces of Fantasyland while Laf fussed over him, his fingers so gentle. He pulled half of John’s hair up, pinning it back loosely and allowing the rest of it to tumble onto his shoulders. Finally, he placed the Captain Hook ear hat at the crown of his head, tilting it at a jaunty angle. 

“There,” he said softly. “Such a pretty thing.”

John tilted his head back to look at Lafayette from where he stood behind the bench. He offered him a relaxed smile, and Laf responded by leaning down and kissing him tenderly. Alexander wandered back up and flopped down on the bench next to John, took his hand. 

“What next?” he asked, causing Laf and John to break apart. 

The filled the rest of the afternoon with the charms of Fantasyland. The hours passed by in a blur, and John felt no need to even snap any photos as his mind committed to memory every snapshot: Alexander waving at him from Dumbo while he watched from the ground; Lafayette exclaiming over each room in the Winnie the Pooh ride; everyone jumping in surprise during Mickey’s Philharmagic when splashed with water, the scent of jasmine clinging to their clothes and hair; Alex quietly singing along to the Little Mermaid ride.

And when they finally got on It’s A Small World:

John always had thought there was something so special about Small World. Sure, the message was corny and diluted, and the song invasive, but the design spoke to John’s artistic spirit. The onslaught of colors and patterns, the painstaking detail in each costume, how each room flowed into the other with seamless transition between cultures and pigments. And his absolute favorite parts: Oceania and Polynesia, a vivid display of sea green, mint, blues, and pinks, all water and cartoon animals. 

Then finally, the white and blue room, the convergence of the countries, the animatronics still in their distinct clothing but cavorting in harmony. As cheesy as the whole thing was, John teared up just a little, feeling a swell of compassion and connection. This is what Disney World was about, he mused, coming together, being happy despite differences. A place where the ugliness and pain of the real world could be dulled. He thought back on their first day and realized with a start the absolute kindness and respect the cast members had treated them with, and how they had been left alone by other guests, not a single cruel comment or jeer thrown their way. Perhaps the world was finally changing for the better. Or perhaps it was the magic of Disney. Either way, to be here, to be happy and loved and safe, was a revelation. 

The final room bid them farewell in several dozen languages, and they climbed out of the boat and back out into the afternoon sun, slanting slightly as the day grew longer.

“You alright, Jacky?” Alex asked, touching his sleeve and pulling out his childhood nickname. 

“I’m fine. I just love that ride!” John smiled through the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, feeling spectacularly stupid for the moment. Who the fuck cried after It’s A Small World? Who?

Alexander rubbed his shoulder affectionately. Lafayette said nothing, but his dark eyes gave John a searching, prodding look. As if he could read the contents of John’s mind if he looked hard enough. And if he could, he would have stumbled upon the surging storm inside John, swelling with love and affection and even a touch of uncertainty, as he thought back at Alex watching Lafayette with the little girl that morning, or the unguarded look Lafayette had given them when joking about the wedding ears. 

And even more stupidly: Ohana means family. 

His family.

He pulled himself together, waved both of them away. “Sorry, dunno why that hit me so hard,” he explained, pulling at his phone to check the time. “Come on, our Space Mountain Fast Passes are soon. We can do Tomorrowland before dinner.”

Lafayette and Alexander exchanged what John thought was a maddeningly knowing look, then turned to follow John. 

Well, if someone could know the contents of his heart better than himself, they were the two ripest candidates in the universe.

***

“So I realize this has never come up before in the course of our relationship,” John began as they made their way through the winding queue of Space Mountain, “but how do you handle roller coasters?”

Alex responded in a slightly petrified squeak, looked ahead at the meandering stairwell as if he could catch a glimpse of the ride, to no avail. “I’ve...never actually ridden one before,” he admitted, giving John his big puppy eyes. 

Lafayette chuckled loudly and patted Alex on the back. “You know I am afraid of nothing. Little Alex, you will be fine with me there.”

“Afraid of nothing, huh?” John asked, while Alex smirked and rattled off: “Spiders, horror movies, snakes, needles, raccoons, clowns…”

“Hush, those are sensible things to be afraid of, but roller coasters are fun!”

“You’re afraid of raccoons?” John asked, giggling incredulously. “Raccoons?”

“Afraid is strong word, intensely dislike perhaps is more appropriate,” he said through gritted teeth, giving Alex a murderous glance.

“Nah, John, listen when we went camping one time with Herc and Angelica in college, Laf got up in the middle of the night to take a piss and there was a raccoon digging through our trash….” Alex had to clutch one of the banisters he was overcome with laughter. 

“It was a nasty thing, with its dead eyes and creepy little hands,” Lafayette explained, shuddering at the memory. “Ugly and sinister.”

“Anyway,” Alex gasped, regaining enough composure to continue, “his screaming and cursing woke all of us up, and I ran out of the tent expecting to see a bear or some shit, and Laf had somehow climbed up the nearest tree, no pants… Tossing pine cones at the poor animal, who just ignored him and continued to go through the food.”

Lafayette buried his face in his hands at the memory while John and Alex laughed uproariously. 

“Fuck raccoons,” he grumbled. 

By now they had made it to the loading zone, where the cast member directed them which numbers to stand on. Alex twisted the hem of his t-shirt nervously when he realized he was sitting up front. 

Into the rocket shaped cars and then…

“John Laurens I hate you!” Alex called over his shoulder as their car climbed the lift through, and as it tilted forward at the top, moments before tumbling into the endless darkness:

For two short minutes, the world was nothing but wind rushing by, Lafayette’s and Alex’s screams and the sparkling artificial stars, each turn and drop eliciting more shrieks from the riders. 

Alexander actually stumbled off the ride. Lafayette roared with excitement and adrenaline, bounded over to the ride photo display. John offered Alex his hand, who gave him a wan smile in return. 

“When can we go again?” he asked. John laughed, pulled him into a kiss. 

“Proud of you, baby girl. You survived.” Alex giggled, a little shaky but happy. 

“We better go after Laf before he buys ten copies of that ride photo.”

***  
Dusk settled in the Magic Kingdom, the orange sun peeking over the parapets, warming the late afternoon. They rode the Peoplemover, Alex munching on popcorn while John and Laf leaned against each other, sharing a coffee and soft-serve float. The ride was a lazy one, soothing. Alex tossed kernels of popcorn across the car at Laf, who attempted to catch them in his mouth but landed in his hair or lap more often than not. John propped his feet on the seat opposite, nudging Alex’s hip with his toe. 

This was the best time to ride the Peoplemover. The setting sun offered Tomorrowland a retro patina that suited its architecture, its green, red and blue lights glowing starkly. A sleepiness settled over the park as parents shuttled tired children off to dinner, lovers strolled hand-in-hand through the throng, babies yawned, the entire place giving off an air of resting before night settled in proper. 

Alexander’s eyes drifted shut, the breeze ruffling his hair. He stroked his hand up and down John’s lower leg absent-mindedly. Laf gazed at the scene, his hand resting on John’s stomach. 

When their car reached the end of the track, the cast member looked at their relaxed posture and allowed them to ride a second time without exiting. 

During the second time round, Alex actually drifted off, propping his head on his hand. As their car entered one of the interior portions, dark, John felt Laf’s hand walk itself down his abs, skimming past his waistband and coming to rest against his bare skin, the stillness and the closeness both provocative and intimate. John whined and shifted, but pulled Laf’s hand out of his pants and brought it to his lips.

“Sorry, but they’re watching,” he whispered, laughing a little. “This is one of the more popular rides for uh...sexy times and so they watch for it on the security cameras.”

Lafayette chuckled. “Fair enough. Would hate to get thrown out on such a perfect day.” He gazed wistfully across to the castle as the car emerged in the sunlight. “I can always ravish you later,” he promised, running his thumb across John’s lips.

They turned down a third ride, rode the escalator down, Alex still looking drowsy. “Wake up, little lion,” Lafayette said, hip checking him.

“Yeah, Alex. Gotta get to our dinner reservations.”

Alex yawned, stretched and smiled. “Where are we eating?” 

“You’ll see, it’s a surprise. I know you’re gonna like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was needlessly corny!
> 
> Comments, I love them! So much!


	7. Preoccupied at Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio has dinner. Ends the night with fireworks.

Their footsteps echoed loudly on the stone path into the castle’s entrance. 

“How can we help you?” the cast member behind the check in desk asked. John stepped forward, smoothing his shirt.

“We have a reservation for three, under the name John Laurens?” 

“Ah yes, very good. Please make yourself at home in the Grand Hall while we ready your table.”

John rejoined Laf and Alex, who were exploring the vast waiting area. November was one of the quieter times for Disney World, and they found themselves the only group in the Grand Hall. The room was all marble archways and plush velvet. Shields and murals hung on the stone walls. 

“Ha! Look!” Alex beckoned them to where he stood next to the fireplace. He pointed to the crown molding, where a pair of the mice from Cinderella stared at down at them. 

“How sweet,” Laf exclaimed, looking at Alex instead of the mice.

A few minutes later, another couple entered the Grand Hall. The man, young and blonde, looked nervous as he checked in while the woman accompanying him walked the perimeter of the room, gasping at the little details.

Then, they were joined by none other than…

“Oh my sweet Jesus, Cinderella?!” Alex burst out. She preened under his reaction, waved and smiled warmly as she took her place in front of a curtained archway. The cast member accompanying her invited them over.

“Her royal highness is ready to receive you!” he called out.

“Yeah guys, we gotta get our picture taken with her. I mean, this is her castle,” John explained. 

Lafayette strode forward confidently, and with the sort of grace that John swore only applied to men from Europe, dropped to one knee and held out his hand enticingly. Cinderella giggled and offered her gloved hand to Lafayette, who kissed it gently and greeted her in French. She responded in kind, which made Laf beam. John supposed that characters learned simple greetings in different languages to interact with all of their guests. 

“You are too kind, sir,” she demurred, fluttering her eyelashes. 

“May I introduce my companions? John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton, your highness.”

Alex blushed and bowed, actually bowed. John laughed and took the hand Cinderella held out to him. He didn’t kiss it, but grasped it respectfully. 

The photographer had them pose together, snapped a few shots with his camera and even with Laf’s iPhone. Cinderella herself was incredibly accommodating, chatting with them kindly, hugging Alex, her mannerisms and facial expressions a perfect replication of the film version. The boys all felt charmed, and told each other so as they watched the other couple meet her. 

The ringing of chimes sounded all of a sudden, and a cheerful cast member appeared at the foot of the staircase. “Laurens Family?” he called out with a flourish. Alex and John exchanged amused looks. 

The cast member led them up a winding staircase, carpeted in a rich scarlet, past several stained glass murals depicting scenes from the classic Disney film. 

“That was amazing!” Alex commented, still looking slightly star struck from their royal encounter.

“She was an absolute doll!” Laf agreed, taking Alex’s hand. They reached the top of the tower and the cast member opened the wooden double doors.

John had to stifle a giggle as both Lafayette and Alex wore matching, slightly shocked and gaping expressions. The Banquet Hall had soaring ceilings flanked with peaked arches and polished wooden beams, draped with colorful banners and coat-of-arms. Soft yellow light glowed from the glass lanterns. Expansive windows in leaded glass framed the front of the room. Everywhere, there were people seated and eating, talking quietly and laughing, while several princesses drifted among them.

“This way, gentlemen,” the cast member said. As they took their seats, Lafayette said something quietly in French while Alex craned his neck to look at everything at once. 

“Aurora, Tiana, Rapunzel, Snow White, and Ariel,” he muttered to himself as he spotted each one. John drank deeply from his water glass, grinning triumphantly. Rendering Alex practically speechless was a gift. 

“I didn’t even know you could eat in here!” Alex said. “I thought the castle was just like an empty prop?”

John shook his head. “No, not at all. There’s also a private apartment that was originally intended for Walt Disney and his family, but they’ve converted it into this crazy luxury suite.”

“Wait...you can sleep in the castle?” 

“How much does such an endeavour cost?” Lafayette asked. John could practically see the gears in his brain turning. 

“Heh. Cost isn’t the issue. Availability is. As far as I know, really only celebrities, contest winners, and other VIPs can reserve it.”

“Mmmm, too bad,” Laf mused. He lowered his voice. “I would get much pleasure out of fucking you both senseless in such grand opulence.” 

John choked on his water and Alexander hissed “Lafayette, there...are...children….here!” 

Lafayette chuckled and appraised Alex, his eyes dark and blazing. He murmured in French, causing Alex’s cheeks to flush prettily. 

“What’s he…?” John began but Alex cut him off.

“Do not ask me to translate, John, unless you want us all kicked out of here.” 

Thankfully, they were interrupted by the server who talked them through the menu. They placed their appetizer and entree orders, and the server scurried away. John attempted to steer the conversation to something a little more family friendly, despite the insistent foot running up and down his calf under the table suggestively. 

“So, each of us gotta go around the table and say who our favorite princess is,” he suggested as he watched the princesses circulating the dining room.  
“Oooh! Good idea!” Alex said and tapped his fingertips to his chin while his eyes wandered, thinking quickly. 

“Simple,” Lafayette said. “Belle.” 

“Why?” John asked. “Because she’s French?”

“Well, that and she is most clearly the smartest, has the most agency.”

Alex wrinkled his nose in disagreement. “If you are talking about the older movies, sure, but like think about Rapunzel or Tiana or Ana or Elsa. They have plenty of agency.”

“Perhaps, but Belle is so brave. She gave up her freedom to save her father!”

“So maybe we should actually categorize this. Not like our favorite, but like….the prettiest, the smartest, the bravest, the best songs…” John suggested, and the other two were happy to oblige. Alex actually produced a pen from his pocket and used a receipt from an earlier purchase to scribble their decisions down:

Best Hair: “Ariel, for sure.”

Best Wardrobe: “Belle’s gold ball gown is iconic.” 

Prettiest: “Cinderella,” Alex said dreamily. Lafayette argued for Jasmine, saying she was the hottest princess. Alex asked Laf the last time he had even went to bed with a woman, what did he know about “hot” when it came to females, and Lafayette had to laugh at that one. “I still have eyes, mon chou,” he teased.

Smartest: “Tiana, for sure,” John pushed. “Girl had goals outside of catching a man.” Alex admitted he had never seen _The Princess and the Frog_. “But...but first black princess,” John said emphatically. “We’ll have to change that.” 

Best Songs: Ariel. No contest.

Bravest: Tie between Belle and Mulan. Lafayette argued that Mulan didn’t count, as she did not marry royalty nor was she born a princess, but Alex countered that she was included on the merchandise so she did indeed count.

Their starters arrived. They continued to discuss the feminist threads in the different eras of Disney Films, Alex becoming particularly engrossed. During a particularly heated part, he argued that _Frozen_ was indeed an allegory for internalized homophobia, where John returned that _Brave_ had done it first, and better. 

They were interrupted as Snow White appeared table side. She asked if they were enjoying their visit and Alex launched into a recap of their day, to which Snow White listened politely. Lafayette took a particularly adorable photo of her kissing Alex on the cheek, she waved farewell and wandered to the next table. 

Entrees arrived and the meal passed pleasantly. Lafayette behaved himself for the duration while they spoke of their day and what they had planned for tomorrow. The conversation was punctuated by various princesses visiting their table, each more charming than the last. 

During dessert, a hush fell over the Banquet Hall. The couple who came in after them sat by a window, and the blonde man had dropped to one knee in front of his girlfriend. Her eyes lit up brighter than the diamond he presented to her. Even though they couldn’t hear what the couple said, when she threw her arms around him in the affirmative, the dining room erupted in applause.

“ _Félicitations_!” Lafayette cheered, “Bravo!” while Alex stood up and clapped, his face alight with joy for these strangers. 

“Oh my god, how sweet, how utterly romantic!” Alex sighed as he sat back down. 

John clapped politely, his own heart fluttering. To be on his knee, imploring Alex to be his husband. Lafayette’s face smiling at the end of the aisle. He knew the logistics would be a nightmare and the legality of such a union complicated at best, but the particulars were unimportant at this stage. Simple fantasy. Smashing cake on Alex’s face, letting Lafayette lead him onto the dance floor, the look on his father’s face when he told him he was marrying two men. Declaring his devotion to his two perfect counterparts in front all their friends and loved ones….

“Earth to John, hello?” Alex interrupted his day dream, touched his hand. “You were spaced out for a second, love.” Lafayette gave hi that searching, prodding look again.

“Oh, uh...the check?” 

“Laf took care of it, paid for it on the Magic Band,” he explained. “Are you ok? What are thinking about?”

John looked at Alex, his heart brimming. “Just what an amazing day this has been.”

Alex smiled back, squeezed his hand. “It really has been perfect, huh?”

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom, ok?” He kissed the top of Alex’s head and darted to the restrooms. 

There in the relative silence he could gather himself. He took a moment to rinse off his face, scrutinize his reflection. Flushed from a day in the sun. Freckles browner than normal. Hair frizzing slightly in the Florida humidity. 

The bathroom was deserted. “Get your shit together, Laurens,” he said quietly to his reflection. “You’ve got to tone this...preoccupation down.” He inhaled sharply, then the bathroom door opened. 

“Excuse me, sorry,” he said, jumping out of the way. 

“Darling?” the newcomer said. Lafayette.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” John said, not even waiting for the question. 

Lafayette said nothing, but crowded John against the sink, slamming his mouth onto John’s, grabbing him by the hip with one hand and holding the door shut with the other. Tongues and lips determined, assured, wanton. John gripped his shoulders, pressed his whole body into the kiss, savoring the faint aftertaste of chocolate in Laf’s mouth. At the moment, this is what he needed. Not a verbal explanation, or a discussion. Just Lafayette’s mouth on his, his smell, his capable arms around him. 

They broke apart, gasping. John rested his forehead on Laf’s chest, listening to the other man’s frantic breathing. “My love,” Lafayette began, but John placed his finger to his lips, quieting him.

“I know,” John returned, emphatic but quiet. Moments like this, when the unspoken promises between two, or three, souls could be communicated with just a touch. Their thoughts in sync, their hearts thundering, their bonds a strong circle. John knew that when the time was right, soon. Not now, but soon… 

Soon.

His family. 

“Fireworks,” he whispered. “Gotta take Alex to the fireworks.”

Lafayette kissed his jaw, his neck, then relented. “Of course.” His eyes said later. Soon.

***  
The Disney Gods must have smiled upon them, as they were able to scope out a bench in the grassy courtyard directly in front of the castle. The music swelled. Alex sat between John and Laf. Through discreet hold handing and heads on shoulders, they all managed to connect to one another. 

John had seen Wishes many times, so he was content to watch the fireworks reflected in his lovers’ eyes instead, their faces glowing gold, green, red, blue, silver. Lafayette smiled, serene and silent his thumb dragging lazily up and down on the back of John’s hand. Alex had tears running down his face, his own reactions small gasps and cooing over the display, clutching John’s other hand.

The sky above them an endless ocean of colors and smoke. Everyone turned towards to same sights, the explosions above. Let everyone else watch the show unfold, John’s eyes would always only be on Lafayette and Alex. Alex and Lafayette. 

Knowing the thousands of gazes surrounding them were turned to the fireworks, John leaned over. Traced his mouth over Alex’s cheeks, chasing those happy tears. Kissed each one away. Let the saltiness anoint his lips. Maneuvered himself behind Alex, laid his lips on Lafayette’s cheek, lifted in a smile. Left a trail of himself and Alex along Lafayette’s jaw. The three of them, on each other, always on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much cheesiness! My teeth actually hurt while writing this, it was so sweet. 
> 
> Poor Laurens, he has so many feelings. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting! I love all comments, thank you in advance!


	8. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Alex and Lafayette retire for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mostly porn chapter, with a transition to the next day. Skip if you aren't here for some old fashioned good clean family friendly* gay sex. 
> 
> *It's not really family friendly. 
> 
> Good luck.

More blessings from the Disney Gods: they had the boat to themselves on the ride back. The wind coming off Bay Lake had a slight bite to it. Alex shivered, John’s arm hair stood up in the cold. Lafayette pulled each of them to him, Alex on his left, John at his right, cuddled them close. John leaned into his warmth. As if Lafayette had a built in furnace, heat always pouring off of him. John reveled in the contrast between the crisp breezy night and the solid warmth of Lafayette’s body. 

The hour was late, and Alex looked weary. Lafayette pressed himself against the back of John’s body, while Alex used his Magic Band to unlock the door, welcoming the darkness, the softness of the room. 

Lafayette wasted no time, practically ran John over as he herded him to the meticulously made bed. A gasp from Alex in the pitch black. 

“Lafayette,” John whispered, not seeing but feeling the other’s body, hard and broad against his. Lafayette’s mouth found its way to John’s ear, breath blazing and resolute. “I must have you, darling,” Laf declared, quiet, forceful. Like a ghost, Alex was beside him, hands on both of them, searching for John’s lips in the dark. 

Hands forced him back to the bed. Clothes yanked down, aside, off. Skin on more skin. Mouth on his neck. Fingers tracing down his sides, his hips. Sounds of Lafayette and Alex kissing unhurriedly over him. A bow in the mattress as Alex flopped next to him, bunched some of his hair in his hand, cradled his head so they could kiss. Lafayette’s ear pressed to his chest, his hands drifting. 

“I think Laf wants you all to himself tonight,” Alex breathed, his lips on John’s temple. John turned to try and find Alex’s face in the dark. Touched his face to feel for his expression. Face drawn in a soft smile. John smiled back in the darkness. 

“Don’t wanna leave you out…” John whispered back, running his finger up Alex’s cheek.

“Not left out,” Alex promised, planting a kiss on John’s forehead. “Wanna watch.”

John shivered at the lust in Alex’s voice. Alex spoke in French to Lafayette, untangled himself from the other two. Went to the windows, opened the black-out drapes but left the sheer privacy curtains closed. Muted light from the moon and the exterior lamps poured in. Alex settled himself onto the red couch opposite the bed. 

Laf shifted, drew John into an intent kiss, tongue lapping in slow, dirty. Pulled the tie off of Laf’s hair, handfuls of it, velvet and springy, curls tight from humidity. Fingers raked through his own hair, tangled, needy. 

Teeth in his skin, bicep, shoulder. Drowsy with the feeling, hypnotic. Black of Laf’s hair as his head dipped, lower, tasting John’s abs, his navel. Nipped at the waistband of his shorts, his hand drifting up John’s thigh, petting the downy hair there. Tugged at the leg of his boxer briefs. Unbuttoning, unzipping. Slid Laf’s own jeans off his hips. Inhale, sharp, as flesh met flesh. All of Lafayette’s body: strong, hard, broad, home. 

Shuffling sounds from the couch as Alex undressed. Erection in hand, eyes hooded with greed, watched the scene unfold. Bodies pressed together, urgent, hungry. John wound his legs around Laf’s waist, pulling him closer. Needed his heat. “I want you, I want you, I want you,” he babbled, pulling at Lafayette, grabbing at him, dizzy. They were kissing again, kissing and grabbing. 

“Lafayette,” rumbled Alex from the couch. 

Laf lifted his head, looked over his shoulder. John continued to writhe under him. “Mon chou?”

Alex pumped his hand up and down on himself, controlled. Made a pouty face. “Wanna...wanna see you fuck John slow. Slow, and loving.”

“Oui, anything for you…”

John grabbed Laf’s wrist, guided his hand between his legs. Brushed his dry fingers to where John was most eager. Lafayette reached over to the nightstand where someone had the forethought to store the bottle of lube. Dripped some on his hand, his pace maddeningly slow. “Do you need _this_ , cherie?” he asked, easing one finger into John. “Tell me what you need.”

“More, fuck, Laf…!” he whined, pushing back against Laf’s hand. A second finger sliding into him. Curled up, seeking out John’s prostate. Excruciating pleasuring blooming, back arched, a ragged cry tearing from his lips. 

“You need that? That what you need?” Licked the seeping head of John’s cock. Added a third finger, bearing down hard on John’s prostate, making him buck and beg incoherently. 

“I need you inside me, Laf, inside me! Please!” 

Laf smiled down at him, took his already fingers, added more lube, coated himself in it. “Hands and knees,” he whispered, and John rushed to oblige him, stretched forward, pushed his ass up towards Laf, presenting himself, open. The head of Laf’s dick teasing his hole, not in yet, not in yet. An inch. Laf grabbed his hips, holding him still. 

“Look at me, John.” Alex’s voice. Turned his head to see Alex on the couch, hand working himself. Beautiful. “Need to see your face.”

Laf cursed. Pushed in another inch. John flexed, dying to draw him in further. Lafayette adjusted the angle slightly, held still. John wanted to cry. Lafayette petted his back, stroked his hair, ran his hand up and down the sides of his thighs. Savored his body. Savored him. 

“Good boy,” he said. “Such a good boy.” 

John bit at his own knuckles. Tears in his eyes. Gulped as Lafayette buried himself fully, to the hilt, deep inside him. Moving now, fucking him slow but deep, every stroke touching that place far inside him, that secret space for these two men alone. 

Alexander caught his gaze, held it as he came in his own hand, saying “Christ, John!” Gasped. “That look, my god! That look on your face.” 

Alexander finishing must have spurred Laf on, he picked his speed up slightly. Rolled in and out of John, telling him he was so tight, so warm, he felt so good. So fucking good. Leaned forward so he could pepper John’s shoulders with kisses, told him he was a good boy, told him “you’re mine, you’re mine,” a prayerful chant in John’s ears. 

“Play with yourself,” Alex suggested, voice drowsy. 

“Yes, yes my love. Try to come at the same time, yes?” Adjusted himself, next stroke hit John directly on the prostate. He jerked himself furiously, chasing that pulsing warmth in his body. Laf bore down him mercilessly, dug into him. With a keening cry, John tumbled over the edge, the blood rushing in his ears, his seed spilling into his hand, his whole body tightening, flexing around Lafayette.

Laf growled, he was close, John could tell from the rhythm to his thrusts. The obscene sound of their bodies smacking together, the slick noises of his cock in his ass. A spectacular groan from Laf has he climaxed, staying in deep and rocking slightly, staying in John for a few extra seconds. Softening. Pulling out and pulling John to him. Kissing his face, all over his face.

“My John,” he said quietly. 

Alex appeared beside, washcloths moistened with warm water. Gently wiped both of them down. He was already wearing his pajama pants and sleeping shirt. Lafayette was loathe to disconnect from John, had his arms around him and eyes locked on his. Alexander spooned against John’s from behind, snaked his arm around John’s waist, buried his nose in the crook of his neck. 

John turned his face, kissed Alexander. Laf nudged his way in, gave Alex a kiss as well. Spoke in dulcet tones, French again. 

“What’d you say?” John asked, sleepy. Happy.

“I said I needed that. Needed you. I will share next time.” 

Alex offered an appreciative hum. One by one, they succumbed to sleep. Tangled and content. 

***  
Next morning, seated in the tropical garden next to the main building of the Polynesian. John was ravenous, felt no remorse as he spread extra strawberry compote on his Tonga Toast. Alex was never much of a breakfast person, usually just had coffee, but John implored him to eat something.

“Sweetheart, I promise you’re gonna want something in your stomach for today,” he said, lifting his eyebrows. Lafayette grinned, scooped a forkful of his scrambled eggs and poked at Alex with it, trying to feed him. 

“Ugh, gross Laf. I hate those mass produced scrambled eggs.” He turned his face away. 

“Ah, well. Protein is an important nutritional component, mon chou.” Lafayette shrugged and shoveled the eggs into his own mouth. 

“Are you going to tell us what we’re going today?” Alex asked John. 

“Nah, I think it will become evident as the day unfolds.”

“Well, what park are we going to? Can you tell me that, at least?”

To avoid answering, John took another bite of his Tonga Toast. The browned sugar and strawberry sauce exploded sweet and tart on his tongue. He groaned in pleasure. It was so damn good.

"God in heaven, John. You are making me feel inadequate next to that breakfast!” Lafayette joked. 

He couldn’t respond, his mouth was too full. Slid the plate to Laf, who cut himself a bite. 

“Well?” John asked, watching Laf for his reaction. Laf smiled around the fork. Leaned in so the family seated three tables away wouldn’t overhear. 

“It’s good. _You_ taste better.”

John laughed loudly at that, the memory of last night still blazing uncomfortably close to the surface of his thoughts. 

Alex pinched his eyes closed in an embarrassed grimace. “Damn, Laf. It’s not even eight yet. And you just got some last night! Are you ever satisfied?”

“Absolutely not. Could never be with you two in my company!” Lafayette finished his eggs with gusto, caught Alex’s eye and winked. “I think you are just envious of all the attention I have lavished on our dear Laurens.”

“Ha! You wish. More like exhausted because I’m not 19 anymore and cannot fathom how you seem to be revved up 24/7.”

Lafayette smirked, like a cat. “One of my many gifts, mon chou.”

John had finished his Tonga Toast. “Alright guys, hurry up. Gotta get to the monorail.”

They cleaned up their table, Alex refilled his coffee, and they headed upstairs to the monorail station. In the deserted stairwell. Alex let Lafayette kiss him quickly. He sloshed coffee on his sneakers. They giggled like teenagers, caught up with John who stood at the top of the stairs, smiling indulgently. God, everything felt fresh. He felt young again. Alex jumped into his arms for a hug, Lafayette readjusted everyone’s ear hats, and they boarded the monorail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1.) I may or may not have had the song "Tonight" by clipping. on repeat while writing this. I dare you to go listen to it and not want to write stream of conscious porn. Triple dog dare. I swear, Daveed's voice making me wanna sin all damn day.
> 
> 2.) For the uninitiated: TONGA TOAST is an absolutely unworldly concoction. It is two pieces of french toast, stuffed with banana slices, coated in sugar and deep fried, then topped with strawberry compote. It is sex. It is religion. Do yourself a favor and book yourself a trip to Orlando, make a stop at the Poly and have this for breakfast. All of your dreams will come true. 
> 
> AS ALWAYS, I love comments. My heart does a back handspring every time I get a comment alert. Everyone who has been reading has been the ABSOLUTE BEST and that is why I continue to work on this wonderful project.


	9. Futureworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two at EPCOT begins. Alex and Laf have a little fun at dear Laurens' expense.

The monorail made its loop around Futureworld while the soothing narrator over the speaker described each Pavilion in passing. Alexander had both hands and his nose glued to the window, mesmerized by view. Lafayette leaned across John where they were seated on the bench to get a view himself. 

“Interesting…” he mused to himself. 

As the monorail opened its automatic doors, they fell into the swell of the crowd. They had missed rope drop, which John assured them wasn’t as spectacular as the Magic Kingdom’s. They paused in front of Spaceship Earth for the requisite photos. 

“What first, mon cher?” Laf asked John, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Today it was Alex who found a map, and was studying it closely. 

“Look, Laf, there’s a France Pavilion in the World Showcase.”

Lafayette snatched the map out of his hands. “Where? We must go there first!” he demanded, eyes zooming over the map. 

John snorted. “Chill Laf. The World Showcase doesn’t even open until eleven. We’re gonna do Futureworld first, then we’re going to see the World Showcase in the ‘best possible way.” 

Alexander lifted his eyebrows. “How’s that?”

“We’re going to snack and drink around the world.”

“I’m sorry, what…?”

Lafayette clapped his hands gleefully. “Oh, what a superb idea!” 

“How many countries…?” 

“We’ll get into the particulars later,” John promised, snatching the map from Alex’s hands and folding it up. He preferred that they follow his lead. “For now, let’s enjoy Futureworld.” 

Spaceship Earth was up first. Alex jockeyed to sit with John, which left Laf alone. He bragged about being able to choose the French narration, though, so there was that. John was pleased to cuddle up with Alex, loved the cool and quiet dark of Spaceship Earth. 

As the blue car made its ascent, Laf butted his (frankly, bushy today...hair down with his mouse ears on top) head in between the divide to Alex and John’s seat. “Ever make out with anyone in here, Laurens?” he teased suggestively. That earned him a playful tug to his hair from Alexander. 

“Not yet, but if you could give us some privacy….” John teased back, nuzzling Alex’s neck. 

“Will you two stop?” Alex giggled. “I’m trying to enjoy the history of the human race narrated by Dame Judi Dench!” By now their car rounded the bend to view a twelve-foot animated mural of a band of nomads spearing a mammoth. Lafayette pecked a quick kiss on each of their cheeks in turn and settled back into his own seat. 

Spaceship Earth had always been a personal favorite of John’s growing up. Something in the hushed, chilled air. The soothing voice narrating in his ear. Illumination from the sets. The distinct, sharp aroma of smoke while the Library of Alexandria burned. Alex audibly gasped when Dame Judi Dench recited the piece on losing centuries of learning, but laughed with relief when she explained that Arab and Jewish scholars had saved copies of the books. John counted that scene as one of the best: the highly detailed attire of the scholars, their peaceful contemplation, the jeweled and opulent room in which they sat.

Their vehicle sailed through the Renaissance, the Civil War, the moon landing, the computer era. At the zenith, a panorama view of Earth from space. Alexander leaned into him, sighing happily. So peaceful. John kissed the top of his head, breathing in his unique scent: like coconut, new books, and rain.

The backwards descent began and the touch screen prompted them to answer some arbitrary questions about their lifestyle desires. John let Alex control the screen, gave his answers out loud. John preferred to lean his head back and look up at the reflection of the dangling LED lights, the darkness and the mirrors creating a dizzying illusion of dazzling, infinite stars. The screen loaded their ideal “future.” A fun little cartoon showing John’s and Alex’s faces on gender neutral bodies (gleaned from a photo snapped at the start of the ride) played out. Apparently, they were going to live in an eco-friendly urban automated smart tree house with self driving cars. 

“Kind of biased towards monogamy, huh?” Alex commented, watching the illustrated versions of themselves play chess in an automated vehicle on their commute.

John shrugged, ruffled Alex’s hair. “To be fair, this car only seats two people.”

As the ride ended, they stepped onto the revolving platform. Lafayette roared with laughter as he shared his (albeit lonely) future.

“Ah darlings, they want me to live under the sea in a biodome, travel by jet packs, work on sustainable fish farming.”

Alex and John joined in his laughter. “Imagine you on a fishing boat!” Alex snickered. “That’s an episode of Deadliest Catch I’d actually watch.”

“Do you even know how to swim?” John asked seriously. He had only ever seen Lafayette in hot tubs or sitting on the edge of pools. Never at a beach or a lake or wading in past his hips in any body of water. 

Lafayette ignored the question, pretended to examine some interactive display in the Siemens “Project Tomorrow” lobby that the ride had emptied them out into. John touched his elbow. 

“Dude, we’ve been together how long? And you never mentioned this? You really don’t know how to swim?”

Lafayette scoffed. “Not all of us grew up beach side, had time for leisurely dips in the ocean!” Alex said “Hey!” in an offended tone at that. Hated having his childhood home brought up. “Between fencing and piano and learning different languages, swimming lessons just never came up.” He frowned in thought. “By the time I came here, it just seemed too late to really learn.” He shrugged in a final sort of way at that. 

Alex was looking at Laf in a strange way. John realized the look was filled with a heart-wrenching flavor of affection. Lafayette always appeared naturally good at everything, and the things he might not be good at he made seem so unimportant. For Laf to admit there was something he couldn’t do was a tiny slice of vulnerability so rarely seen in the most confident member of their trio. It was oddly cute. And refreshing. 

“Sweetie…” Alex said soothingly, tugging Laf into a side hug. Lafayette bristled slightly at being coddled, but let Alex continue to pet him.

“I could teach you,” John offered casually. John swam through high school and college on teams, still did laps regularly to maintain the swimmer’s body he had carefully sculpted. Lafayette rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

“Perhaps. Then I could prepare myself for this illustrious career in fishing. I must warn you though, _Mr. Laurens_ …” His eyes flashed, his voice dropped to a purr. “I can be such a terribly naughty student.” Well fuck if that line didn’t send a jolt straight to John’s dick. Great, another stupid kink to preoccupy his already filthy and depraved mind. And formed in the middle of DISNEY WORLD. Leave it to Goddamn Gilbert du Motherfucking Mortier Marquis de Lafayette.

Alex must of caught sight of the shift in John’s posture and the flush across his face, so he gave Lafayette a light smack with the back of his hand. “Good god, Laf, can you behave for 5 minutes?” he admonished, shaking his head. “You’re tormenting our dear Laurens.” He shot John his own knowing smirk. 

Lafayette was all smiles and eye contact after that. John willed himself to think of any number of absolutely unsexy thoughts, and decided on the least suggestive, most juvenile attraction in the park he could think of: the Journey into Imagination. He steered his two giggling boyfriends out of the lobby and towards the glass pyramid that housed the ride. 

He told Lafayette and Alex to sit together, gave himself a little distance from them. Let the stupid antics of the completely bastardized version of Figment the dragon chase away even the smallest pin prick of a provocative thought. The rude purple dragon botched several “imagination” exercises through sheer idiocy, including the point where he sprayed skunk stench at the guests. It was enough to douse even the most ardent fires of lust. Between that and the grating song that played, John felt thoroughly turned off for the moment. 

“Well, that was interesting?” Alex said as they exited the ride. Lafayette just looked confused. Good. Bewildered Lafayette was an occupied Lafayette.

“Yeah, it used to be a really great ride with all of these amazing art displays and stuff, but they dumbed it down a few years ago,” John explained. 

A great exhale came from Laf then. “I want to go on something more exciting!” 

John responded by pulling his phone out and pulling up the wait time app. “The wait for Soarin is over an hour. Test Track is 20 minutes, Mission Space is only 10.”

They shlepped their way across what John always mentally called the EPCOT Desert in his head: a flat, un-shaded plain of concrete between the fountains and the lake. It could blaze blistering hot in the summer. They opted for the “green” level of Mission Space so no one would get motion sick or pass out. Lafayette got way too into his role as pilot and practically yelled at Alex to do his navigator duties faster. John laughed way too hard this, told Laf that the ride would play out no matter what, but Laf wouldn’t hear it.

Test track picked their spirits up slightly. 

“Oh wow!” Alex commented as they came up the first hill. “It’s like we’re in _TRON_!” The car was taken through its paces, John had to admit the new theming was pretty fucking rad, and the “speed portion” rendered Alex and Laf both temporarily speechless, just two screaming white-knuckled idiots.

(My idiots) John thought possessively. 

As they left the ride, all weak knees and adrenaline, John managed to check his phone for the time. 

“Guys! We gotta get to Canada! We have only a few minutes until our Drink and Snack around the World challenge begins!”

The three linked arms, pushed through the crowd towards the chateau and canyon that marked the Canadian Pavilion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last update for about a week. I am actually going to Disney World!
> 
> I'll be the short chubby brunette girl in her Hamilton t-shirt drunkenly rapping "Guns and Ships" in the American Pavilion. 
> 
> (It's for research)
> 
> Please, I need comments like John Laurens needs love. They keep me going! Thank you in advance for reading this nonsense and eking whatever joy you can from it!


	10. World Showcase Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio starts to drink around the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back friends!
> 
> Enjoy!

“So this is how this is going to go,” John began to explain. Alex was regarding him with rapt attention while Lafayette half listened, looking around the pavilion in eager fascination. “We are going to work our way counter-clockwise starting here in Canada. Now a couple of ground rules.” John paused here to give Laf a pointed look, while Alex seemed as if he was about to begin taking notes. 

“First, we have to pace ourselves.” 

Lafayette snorted here, rolled his eyes. “Mon cher, unlike you Americans I can hold my liquor just fine.”

The look Alex gave Lafayette in response was both incredulous and amused. A litany of shared memories blew through John’s mind, of all the times that Lafayette had been straight out of pocket while drinking. He shared a tiny smile with Alex and chose to pass over Laf’s statement without comment. 

“Anyway, there are 11 countries total. We are going to ignore the Food and Wine Fest booths for now, and just focus on actual pavilions. We have dinner reservations in Germany, and there is a concert in the American Pavilion I want to hit, so if we time it right, we should be good.”

“Oooh, a concert. Who’s playing?” Alex asked, but John waved him off. 

“Second rule. We have to behave. We cannot get kicked out for getting too rowdy.” 

“And what about you, Laurens?” Lafayette goaded. 

“Yeah,” Alex chimed in. “Lecturing us on rowdy, Mr. Has-two-beers-and-punches-frat-boys?” 

“God, that was like years ago, Ham, jeeze.” 

Lafayette cracked up, draping himself all over Alex’s shoulders while he laughed, loudly, full bodied. They traded some words in French, which John chose to ignore. 

“Whenever you two are ready…?” he asked. 

** Canada **

Icewine, ordered from a kiosk run by a pretty brunette whose name tag identified her home town as Montreal. Alex and Lafayette chatted with her in French. Alex flirted with her, made her cheeks flush and eyes glitter. Laf grabbed John by the hand, pulled him over to look at the lake while Alex finished his conversation with the cast member.

A clear, grapey green sweetness. Sunlight glittering on the lake. Toddlers chasing ducks along the grassy banks. Lafayette’s hips on the iron railing, laughter in his eyes. 

“I think our little Alex has found himself an admirer,” he noted, gesturing towards the kiosk. At that moment, he turned away from the pretty cast member, caught John’s eye, his face broke into a generous smile. He leaned into Lafayette, felt the crowd melt away, Alex’s face glowing in the autumn sun. 

** The United Kingdom **

The pub was crowded, claustrophobic. Shining wood, glass and leather. Frosted glasses of Guinness. Dark, bitter, rich.

They shared a corner table with a couple. He nursed a Black and Tan, she an amber cider. Toasts in the lamplight. Glasses clinking, drink to our health, to happiness, to love. Not enough chairs, so Alex perched in John’s lap. 

The girl let Lafayette try a sip of her cider. Eyes drifted shut. He hummed in approval, regarded her with a friendly gaze. Her male counterpart (husband, John registered dimly, noting their wedding bands) shifted uncomfortably, slung an arm around her shoulders possessively. Glared at Laf, drank his beer in silence.

John snorted a laugh into Alex’s hair. He smelled like the park. 

Lafayette must have noted the shift in body language. “No, no my friend. Your wife, she is lovely, but no worries. I am already taken.” He jutted his chin at Alex and John, clinging to each other. The husband looked confused, the wife flushed then grinned. “Oh!” she exclaimed, realization dawning. She murmured to her husband, he looked first incredulous then relieved. 

They raised their glasses to unconventional romantic arrangements. To love.

 **France**

Predictably, Laf lost his shit. Ran around the pavilion, attempting to introduce himself to every available cast member. Jabbering, lightening French. Took an undetermined number of selfies in front of the fountains, the model Eiffel Tower. Herded them into the bakery at the back of the pavilion, ordered three trays worth of pastries in rapid fire French. Insisted they enjoy their sweets on the benches in the village square.

“He’s too cute,” Alex said quietly to John. They watched Lafayette get the attractive hostess in front of the main restaurant to actually smile. Charmed into cheerfulness. 

Every crumb of the pastries finished. Champagne in plastic flutes. In front of the fountains again, the blue water, the green lake. Birds and children everywhere. The champagne light and crisp. While Lafayette blew a small fortune in the gift shop on lord knows what, Alex led John down one of the false streets, under a green awning, against a faux storefront. Kissed him breathless. Alone and blissful. The backdrop of other guests talking, but not a one of them in sight. The champagne on top of the other drinks making them giggle. Giggling against each other until Lafayette came looking for them. 

“Sneaking off without me, you naughty things!” he griped, a second glass of champagne in hand. Alex soothed him French, kissed him in the same langauge. 

**Morocco**

“What are we going to drink here?” Alex whined. He had a tendency to whine when he was tipsy. “Morocco is a pretty devout nation, not really known for its libations.” His face was taking on that lazy, hazy expression. He gave John a sidelong glance. 

“I’m hungry, mon cher…” Laf chimed in. For some reason, John found this incredibly funny. They wandered into the Tangerine Cafe, all dark, quiet corners and rainbow mosaics.

John tried to order at the counter, had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh. Everything was funny. And the young cast member behind the counter, Khalid from Fes, was ridiculously attractive. Big brown eyes, a shock of black hair, playful smile while he waited for John to compose himself. 

“Drinking around the world?” he asked, his voice lilting musically. Smiling still, his eyes burning into John’s intensely. John was consumed with his own giggling. Alex and Laf were the world class flirts, not he, and drinking tended to make him more awkward around cute boys. He waved Laf over, unable to get two words out. 

“Mon cher?” he asked, looking distinctly unruffled, then caught sight of Khalid. “Oh...oh!” Took on an expression of interest.

John rested his head on Laf’s shoulder as Laf managed to order a Shawarma platter sexily...how could anyone order something sexily? Winked at Khalid from Fes. “My apologies. He’s a little drunk,” he told him conspiratorially. Steered John to a table in a back nook, where Alex waited with three glasses of sangria. 

John flopped into a chair, took a languid sip of his drink. Closed his eyes against the tartness. 

“What happened?” Alex asked, reading into John’s silence and Lafayette’s smirk.

“Oh, the usual, mon chou. John got flustered around someone good looking.” John thought this statement wholly inaccurate, considering he spent the better part of his life around two outrageously good looking men. He could not articulate this though, and continued to pout, and drink.

“John!” Alex admonished, his voice a tease. “Dear lord, please tell me you didn’t try to hit on some poor innocent….”

“Ha! Hit on? He couldn’t stop laughing!”

Lafayette went to retrieve their food. John sipped his sangria, momentarily dejected. Drinking did this to him. Mood whiplash, a rollercoaster. 

He forgot what he was even upset about when Lafayette returned with their food. Fed each other seasoned strips of lamb with their hands. Easy to forget the Moroccan boy with the brown eyes under Laf’s and Alex’s affectionate gazes. Laf’s eyes a deep, playful black. Alex’s lighter, like honey and amber. Inky lashes. John felt his attraction to them, magnetic, threatened to swallow him like a wave. 

A wandering path in the sunlight, the red and brown of the buildings. A miniature bazaar, a spice market. Draped in jewel toned fabrics. Gold. Endless bolts of gold. Three of them holding hands, leading each other. Another fountain.

** Japan **

The rumble of taiko drummers. Three lithe Japanese girls under a pagoda, drumming in perfect unison. John, Laf and Alex stood transfixed. John thought carefully about the number three. Of triangles, of trichromatic sight. Of musketeers. Of the sky, the earth, the sea. Three had a special power. 

Japan was all flowers and towering buildings, courtyards, gardens. Wandered into one of the castles. A walk through art display on Japanese Mythological Creatures, from their depiction in woodblock prints, No, and Kubuki theatre to film and anime. John wanted to spend more time in here when he was sober, could actually read the display cards. 

From the art hall to the giant department store. An endless corridor of kimono, t-shirts, tea sets, wall scrolls, cosmetics, toys, trinkets. A colorful wall of candy. A tank of oysters that a cast member fished out, shucked for pearls. Alex bought a pokemon plushie. Orange. Charizard. 

They found the sake tasting room in the back of the pavilion. Asked for recommendations. Tasted hot, cold, sweet and dry versions. Entranced by the cast member’s hypnotic, drawn out description of each variety. Sleepy in the dark room. Her voice was a river. Lafayette’s hand on his thigh under the table. Alex asking a million questions, tracing the wood grain of the table top. Smiled as he pushed his sake cup towards John. 

“There were three deathly hallows…” John said suddenly. Three. “Mirror, wand, cloak… Three tasks in the triwizard tournament. Isn’t three the most magically potent number?”

The cast member looked politely puzzled. Lafayette squeezed his knee. Alex shook his head. “Seven. Dumbledore told Harry seven. Or rather...Voldemort…?” His voice trailed off, too drunk to have a thoughtful contribution. 

John had to laugh at that for whatever reason. Three was the best number.

“Only if you are trying to make horcruxes…” he mumbled. John didn’t need horcruxes. He knew where the pieces of his soul hid.

Followed Alex back out into the afternoon. Lafayette had some Japanese candy, a bright green package in his hand. Apple.

The sun peeked over the tori gate in the lake. Red and orange. Even the water looked reddish in the late afternoon sun. Alex had his arms around him. Kissed his ear. 

“Hiiiiii….” he purred. John was drunk, but he knew Alex was drunker. “You’re so goddamn hot, you know that?” His body language better suited for a club, or somewhere private. Practically climbed John. Got some of his black hair in his mouth. Hands roamed, hips connected. “Talking about Harry Potter stuff like some kind of sexy fucking nerd…”

John laughed at that, tried to peel Alex off of him, at least a little. Lafayette combed his fingers through Alex’s tangled hair, brushing it from his face. Everyone’s eyes a little shiny. Halfway there, and all John wanted to do was pull them both down with him, kiss and cuddle and sleep.

Checked his phone. Concert in America didn’t start for another half hour or so. Sit in Japan. Lots of benches and stone ledges. Shared some of Laf’s candy. Alex laid across the bench, his head pillowed in Laf’s lap, his feet in John’s. Chirped with laughter as Laf fed him the apple candy. 

Thought more about the number three. Triad. Trio. Trilogy. Thrice. Triple. 

Thought more about how drunk he probably was. Alex and Lafayette together, gamboling like kittens. Everything was fun. Everything was funny. 

“Three,” he said quietly to himself, like an intoxicated incantation. “Three is the most powerful number.”

The sunlight through the tori. The lake rippling in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there was a lot of weirdness and run ons? When I am drunk, I often think took much about place. And well, you can see that here.
> 
> I need comments! Please! I'm terribly sad about Daveed leaving and so had to write this to cheer myself up. You know what would cheer me up more? Comments! 
> 
> I love all of you in advance.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: [likearootlesstree](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/likearootlesstree)
> 
> We can cry about Daveed.  
> Talk about the gay trio and Disney world.  
> Ya know.


	11. World Showcase Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of drinking around the world.

**The American Adventure**

A perfect replica of Independence Hall. Alex stood speechless under its brick facade. Lafayette had procured a tiny American Flag and was waving it above their heads. Not much to be said. Ghosts of Founding Fathers, of lives once lived, they the revenant. Maybe they could take a day trip to Philly, walk the real halls. Only a train ride away from home.

“Concert starting soon,” John whined a little. Shoved Laf towards a craft beer booth set up in front of the American Gardens Theater, built right into the water. Pushed paper cups of pale ale to the other boys. 

Alex read the side of the cup out loud: “Mmmhops?” he asked, voice a question. Looked at the stage. Looked back at John, grinning like an idiot. Lafayette still with the damn flag. “What..concert?”

John was overtaken by giggles again, started towards the theater, filled with some rather enthusiastic female fans. 

“Lord help me,” Alex said as John grabbed his hand and started jumping in time to the band, opening with a cover of “Twist and Shout.” The crowd’s love was infectious, and Alex found himself dancing along in spite of himself. Lafayette was more bopping along and waving the flag. 

“They’re putting on a surprisingly good show!” Alex shouted over the cheering. Who knew the squeaky boy band he remembered girls going crazy for could actually play their instruments?

“Whatever Alex, HANSON IS THE SHIT! Will always be!” John returned. Alex leaned in and pressed his lips to John’s ear. The Mmmhops and the music going to their heads. 

“You’re just full of surprises, eh Laurens?” he whispered. John kissed him, hard, a few members of the crowd wolf whistling at the display.

The band launched into a stripped down acoustic version of “Mmmbop,” and Lafayette lost his mind over that one, singing every word perfectly. The most endearing thing in the world.

Morphed into a medley of some of their earlier hits, and Alex knew the words too. Not as well as John, but it was something.

**Italy**

Giddy from the concert. John starstruck. 

“Taylor Hanson is a handsome devil,” he confessed, snickering as he drowned the rest of his beer. Italy, pink and cream and stone. Arches and scroll work and marble statues. Sunset almost. Italy glowed. 

Slipped into Tutto Gusto. Wine cellar. Dark, cool, quiet. Let Lafayette order the wine. Red for himself and John, white for Alex.   
“Salute!” they cheered, touched glasses. The red both sweet and woody, bursting in his mouth. 

“Feel classy as fuck down here,” Alex said. Tried not to spill his wine. Lafayette lounging on an overstuffed leather chair, legs crossed in casual elegant. Quiet. Too quiet. Tilted his head, his eyes mischievous. Toe of his sneaker nudging Alex’s leg gently. Didn’t say anything. Didn’t need to. Eyes spoke volumes. 

John sipped his wine. Drink started to make him feel a little dizzy, a lot silly. 

“Alright Jack?” Alex asked, shouldering him. Misreading his face as lost. Not lost. Wandering. 

“I'm doin' good, baby. How you doin'?” he flirted, smirking. Laf laughed too. Finished his wine. Alex buried his head onto John’s shoulder, giggling. Hand tugging the hem of his shirt. Practically sitting in his lap. Laf’s gaze approved, goaded. His touch electric. John tried to resist plotting. It would be in poor form indeed to try and hook up in an EPCOT bathroom. The alcohol giving him bad ideas. Could have dropped to his knees right there, right in Tutto Gusto. 

“Baby girl…” He fidgeted under Alex’s grabby hands, needed a moment of space before he made some not good choices. Alex pouted a little, looked rejected. Scooched himself into Lafayette’s armchair, stuck his tongue out at John. 

“Brat,” Lafayette admonished, but kissed the top of his head anyway. “Don’t tease dear Laurens. You know when he’s drunk he only wants fighting or fucking. Both of those things are forbidden at the moment.” Lifted his glass to John, who glared. Both of them were laughing now, traded a wine flavored kiss. John squeezed his eyes shut.

Conversations in several languages buzzed. Smell of wine and wood. Wine and leather. Wine and bread. Something seductive about drinking in the gentle dark. Candlelight. Felt lonely now that Alex switched seats. Wanted to be in the middle of Laf and Alex, between them. Their corner was semi private. He could drape across their laps. Kiss each of them in turn. Ah but kissing could turn to touching, touching into other things. 

He had to get out. Restless. Wandered back into the sunlight, bright. Another quiet evening blossoming. Went to a bridge over the lagoon. A cluster of colorful rockets. Boats skimming the water. Alone for the moment. That was okay, needed a minute. The sun over the water, people drifting by. A dad whose daughters were dressed like Anna and Elsa. A bachelorette party, the girls in matching tank tops. A teenage couple in all black. Families. Families everywhere. Alex and Laf emerging from the crowd. Laf scooped him up, threw him over his shoulder. Laughing again. 

“Don’t run off again, cher!” he teased while Alex pet his hair. 

“We’ll be good, we’ll be good,” Alex repeated several times. “Don’t run away.”

Laf put him down and caught him in a crushing hug. He smelled like wine and summer sweat. A heady, dazzling smell. “ _Garçon doux_...”

“Argh, lemme go Laf. I just needed some fresh air, jeeze.” Agitated, ruffled like a cat. Laf didn’t let go, held him immobile so Alex could kiss his hair, his face. 

“Our good boy, good Jacky,” Alex soothed, still petting. John acquiesced. Between them now.

** Germany **

A handsome German boy led them to their table. Night in a Bavarian Village. Stars and streetlamps glowed. Table circled a courtyard, flanked by cottages and mountain silhouettes. German host talked too fast, his accent pretty. Family style something something shared seating something. Unimportant. The group they sat with, young partiers. Guys and girls. Raised their beer steins as they joined them. 

Plates stacked with rich foods, meats and breads and sauces. Heavy, stick to your ribs shit. Everything delicious. Each ordered a liter of grapefruit radler, “German-sized” the waiter said with a wink. Alex snorted into his water glass at that. 

Caught on to the chanting and the call and response from the band. Dancing. More food. God, life was a party, wasn’t it? The radler tasted like a July afternoon at the lake. Lafayette tried to feed Alex a piece of his schnitzel, Alex whined that veal was cruel.

Ah, damn. One of his table mates was asking about them, asked about their relationship. John registered dimly that he might be getting hit on, but it was so hard to tell in the dark romance of the restaurant, under the guise of booze. The dude was cute, had a fetching Irish accent. Alex watched the exchange, watched John fluster around the question-- who was here with whom?

“We’re gay!” John supplied, pointing to his rainbow Mickey pin. “Ah, well, actually I’m gay. Alex is bi. Laf is...Laf what the fuck are you again? Laf’s French.” John shrugged and the Irish boy nodded like it made perfect sense. He was aware he was talking too loud, and these details probably weren’t appropriate. Probably should have just said they were friends. Who knew anymore. 

“Which one’s your boyfriend?” Ireland asked, gesturing at Laf and Alex with his stein.

John just said “Yes,” and left it at that. Alex found this rousingly funny, and he said something in French to Lafayette. Laf grunted a quiet laugh. Got up to get more food.

Each sip of his beer made him sleepier. Leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder, closed his eyes for a nap. Laf brought him another pretzel roll. 

“You always know what I want,” John said quietly. Felt like such a heavy declaration on his lips. Like a confession, a secret. Lafayette kissed his own fingertips, brushed the kiss in John’s direction. He could be so tender, so loving. Smirk crawled on his lips.

Band was riling everyone into another toast. Beer steins and water glasses in the air. Several dozen voices, cheering in unison. 

**China**

After meal made everyone sleepy. Stumbled a little. Laf got a Tsingtao. John and Alex shared some cocktail. Tipsy ducks in love? Coffee and cocoa and whiskey and tea. Pile of whipped cream. Colors in China almost garish. Blazing scarlet and gold, fire yellow. Puppets and dancers. Another massive gift shop, brimming with trinkets. Alex bought something, wouldn’t show John. Lafayette was examining a bamboo display too intently.

China smelled like a certain brand of incense. Dark had fallen in earnest. The other pavilions in their halfmoon arrangement around the lagoon sparkled with string lights, outlining their most unique architecture. 

The night was bright, a crispness in the air, coming off the lake. John wished for his jacket. 

** Norway **

The cooling night felt better suited in the greens and browns of Norway. Stave church and a cast member in a white blouse, red skirt. Tiny booth. 

“What should we get?” Alex asked. “Carlsburg ain’t from Norway.”

Some huge guy in a plaid shirt and a beard, watched the three of them. “Ya’ll boys’ first trip?” he asked. 

“Yes. It’s marvelous,” Lafayette slurred. His accent almost unintelligible. Big Guy In a Plaid Shirt smacked his hand on the counter, ordered four shots of Aquavit. Insisted. Glaciar shots. Warmed ya right up. Night wasn’t so cold anymore. 

Everything starting to feel blurry. Alex was a raven blur on his left, Laf swayed on his right. Laughing again. 

“My God, that’s strong!” Alex griped, hand to his heart. “Ack.”

Big Guy in A Plaid Shirt thumped Alex on his back. “That’ll put hair on your chest, son.” 

Alex’s eyes flashed. Don’t call me son. But everyone was laughing again. Found a bathroom. Had to pee. Alex too. 

When they came out, couldn’t find Laf.

“Think he went with that bear?” John snorted. Alex looked genuinely concerned. 

Snuffling from the flower bed. Lafayette stretched out in the pansies. Snoring lightly. Asleep in the garden. The fuck. 

“Get up!” Alex cried, yanked at his ankle. His shoe popped off. John felt the inappropriate pull to join him in the mulch and the flowers. Dark skin pretty against the pink and purple blooms. Could be pretty together. 

Leaned over and kissed him, kissed him awake. A prince, awakening his lover enchanted in sleep. If only they had a tower. Murmuring in French, tugging John’s hair. 

“Pretty,” John assured him, smoothing his hair. Laf sat up, violet petals clinging to his curls and shirt.

**Mexico**

Inside a pyramid. A market inside. Stalls and shouting. Celing a deep sapphire sky. Tequila shots in a cozy bar. Alex held his gaze as he licked the salt off the back of his hand, sucked on the lime wedge. John’s knees were weak. Laf had a casual arm around his waist. Everything inside him burned. His brain from the buzz. His loins from the look in Alex’s eyes. His skin from Laf’s roving touch. His heart from all of it. Just all of it.

Fireworks over the lagoon. Music swelling just right to draw out emotions. Can’t watch, don’t watch won’t appreciate it drunk guys. Keep walking, monorail is that way. Every step agony on his exhausted feet. Wanted bed, needed bed. The monorail car empty, blissfully. 

Laf and Alex made out lazily in the seat opposite him. John admired the patterns the rushing lights cast on them, the shadows. Pure art. Time sped up, dilated. The monorail ride a split second. Everything lurching, John wanted to collapse at both their feet. If his brain could get his lips and hands to work right and cooperate, he felt he could join them, worship them. 

Couldn’t get back to the room fast enough. The night and flowers, a cold bright wind carrying them onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to capture the true dizziness of being wasted like this, without ppl being sick. 
> 
> Look for the next chapter soon, where John might finally get that fightin' and fuckin' his drunk ass lives for.
> 
> 10 points to your house if you can spot the FRIENDS quote.
> 
> Your comments make this happen. I would have abandoned this long ago had it not been for the amazing love you guys give me. I cannot tell you how much this means to me. I love comments, esp suggestions. What do you want to see our boys do while in WDW? 
> 
> Thank you in advance. You guys are amazing.


	12. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John may have made a miscalculation. Learns that Alex can be pretty damn mean, when the timing is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled Disney World fluff for some absolutely depraved filth. 
> 
> PSA: These are CONSENTING adults in a LOVING MATURE relationship with ESTABLISHED KINK boundaries. 
> 
> This is an absolute, complete, unadulterated porn chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to skip if reading about John Laurens getting plowed and taken down a notch isn't your thing.
> 
> There is literally nothing that adds to the plot. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You're still reading, aren't you?  
> Don't say I didn't warn you.

Side lamps were on. John squirmed in the bedding, one hand on Laf’s calf, the other on Alex’s thigh. Silently pleaded, desperate, for one of them to look at him, to return the touch or just acknowledge him. Instead, Alex and Laf wrapped around each other, mouths connected like the other was air. 

The buzz in his brain was fading, but not quick enough. John rarely felt jealous, was a dangerous, useless emotion in their arrangement, but it nipped at him now, while he was drunk and jumpy and so needy. While he watched Lafayette kiss Alexander so tenderly, lips tracing every graceful curve of his face, the bow of his mouth. Alex sighed indulgently against Lafayette, murmured in French, drew his fingertips through Laf’s hair. Foreheads together, eyelashes, Lafayette tucked hair behind Alex’s ear, kissed the tip of his nose, gripped the hem of his shirt. Every touch saturated with care. Delicate, even. John wanted, he fucking wanted, he was out the loop, out of the circle. He whimpered, nosed at Alex’s hip. Alex, still intent on ignoring him, choosing to dote on Laf instead. It registered in the back of his drunken mind somewhere that this was a game, a goddamn power play, that they weren’t really rejecting him, but teasing him. Egging him on.

Still sniffling a little, he reached for Alex, tugged at the button on his jeans, his zipper. Alex refused to react, continued to kiss the other man. John pushed on, intent to make one of them break. Alex was the better bet, would rarely refuse him. Peeled Alex’s jeans off, dipped his hand into his boxer-briefs. Found him half hard, so he treated him to a soft touch. Gripped him loose, just held him for a moment. Warm. Still no sign that he noticed John. Squeezed his dick tighter, working him gently. Felt him filling out more, growing harder under his hand. Alex shifted slightly, the smallest bit. Said something quietly, still in French, that made Lafayette chuckle quietly. Earned him more tender kisses. 

John stroked him faster now, twisting his grip at the root and the tip. Shuffled closer to Alex, rested his cheek on his bare hip. Listened to the slick sounds of kissing above him, watched in fascination his own hand working Alex. His mouth and hands might be with Laf, reacting to him, but his cock was paying attention to John. This made John smile, smug, triumphant. 

A hiss from Alex when John pressed the pad of his thumb right on his slit, digging in perhaps a little rougher than anticipated. The sound out of Alex’s mouth, quickly muffled by Laf’s tongue, coiled around John’s gut, made his own hips twitch. He shifted, licked a dainty line along the seam on Alex’s balls, appreciating the moan it drew out. Mouthed at the base of Alex’s cock, brought his hand up to cup at his balls, jostled them gently. Alex lifted his hips a fraction of an inch, then snapped the lid on his desire, it seemed, kissed Lafayette harder, blocked John out. 

No matter. 

John resumed his oral exploration of Alex, pecked a lazy trail up the shaft, ran his tongue deftly around the ridge of the head, tongued at the slit. Kissed the underside. Sucked gingerly at one of his balls. Licked back up, slow now. Pressed his tongue flat against the tip. Still for a few long seconds. Circled the head with his tongue. Lowered his mouth, closed his lips on his tip only. Didn’t suck, just took the tip into his mouth. Peered through his lashes up at Alex and Laf. 

Greeted by Alex leaning on his elbows, head thrown back and face scrunched in frustration, fighting back any vocalization. Lafayette’s head cocked in interest, his eyes studying John while he stroked his hand back and forth across Alex’s chest and torso. His eyes said “go on.” Dragged his other hand up pet John’s hair. John hummed at the contact. Took a second to breathe, then drew more of Alex into his mouth. Sucked fiercely. Lafayette draped his upper half back over Alex and resumed their passioned kissing, to which Alex responded enthusiastically. 

John let his hand join his mouth now, pumping what he couldn’t fit. Flicked his wrist to create that twist he knew Alex favored. Bobbed slightly to create friction, swallowed around Alex. Abandoned the slow burn for enthusiasm, furiously needed to see Hamilton undone again, to have him groan and buck, to make him tear himself away from Lafayette and gather John up instead. He felt Alex’s balls tightening, alerted him to the other’s building orgasm. He sucked harder, worked harder, ready to taste and swallow every fucking drop--

Hand in his hair and a sharp yank upwards. Not in an encouraging way, but forceful enough to pull him off Alex’s dick. He yelped gracelessly and writhed against the grip he was in, shocked it was not Laf’s strong hand but Alex’s...Alex who was looking at him coldly, his soft brown eyes drawn into a tight glare. Practically threw him aside. Spat out cruelly: “Little whore tried to finish me off!” 

One of Laf’s hands forced him into the mattress. “Greedy,” he tutted, shaking his head. 

This last rejection was too much, and John felt his blood burn, heat coiled in his arms and chest. Pushed himself up, clenched the sheets in his hands. Taut frustration constricting his heart, blurring his vision. Ready to pounce. Instead watched as Alex and Laf laughed against each other, kissed and nipped and Laf’s hand stroking Alex, who fucked into his hand lazily. 

_He would not be brushed aside._

Launched himself on top of both of them, scrambled for purchase on any part of either body. Wrenched them apart, shoved Alex back into the pillows and caught Laf off guard with a quick jab to the chest. He gasped in surprise and John was a flurry of fists, wrestled him down and straddled him. Yanked Alexander up by his hair for an angry kiss, then slapped Laf as hard as he knew how. 

A moment where John sat panting, Laf and Alex shared a surprised look. Lafayette touched the tingling mark on his cheek. His smile was like a bite. Reached up and took John by the throat, maneuvered him easily, as if he weighed no more than a toy. Held him down there, pressed into the bed. Lafayette and Alex looming over him, sharing a maddening look. 

He might have been led down, trapped while Laf and Alex held silent council, but at least someone was touching him. He tugged at Laf’s hand, which held him fast and still but didn’t hurt, didn’t crush. 

“Whatever are we going to do with him?” Lafayette lamented, his voice jeering. “Slut for attention.”

Alex yanked at John’s hair again, who hissed in return. 

 

“An absolute slut,” Alex agreed, tangling his fingers in the brown curls. “He had no problem letting you fuck him last night, enjoy some alone time, but the moment _he’s_ left out…”

Another flare of rage in John. He writhed against Laf’s grip, but couldn’t budge. 

“Color?” Laf shot out suddenly, watching John struggle. 

 

“Green, you motherfucker, let me _go_!”

Lafayette rolled his eyes in response, exhaled in an exasperated way. “Figures. Thinks he can start something, but really just wants one of us to hold him down.”

“Getting off on it,” Alex remarked, nudging the bulge in John’s jeans with his socked foot. John arched his back in a reckless attempt to get free, to get Alex to touch him, to get something, anything…

Vindicated as he felt Alex stripping him of his pants, his underwear. His erection leapt against the cool air of the room. Alex stretched and reached into the night stand drawer, retrieved the bottle of lubricant and the silicone dual cock ring that John both loved and loathed. He squirmed when he saw what Alex intended to do, and Alex shot Laf a look. 

“He’s gonna fight me, Lafayette. I need you to hold him.”

Laf smirked and nodded, kept his hand on John’s neck and used his other hand to catch each of John’s wrists. God, John loved the size of Laf’s hands, adored how he could take both his in one. Made him feel so small and weak. He tested Laf’s grip experimentally, flushed with pleasure when he was met with unyielding strength. Laf didn’t look at him, at his face, was watching Alex with undisguised fascination. 

 

John couldn’t see what Alex was doing with his neck and head immobilized. Cried out when Alex’s lube-slicked fingers wrapped around his length. Offered him a few punishing tugs, his cock filling out obscenely. Tried to arch away from what he knew was coming, but Laf kicked a leg out and rested it across his stomach, effectively pinning his hips too. Alex pulled the cock ring down around him, fitting it snugly at his base. Stretched the second silicone loop around his scrotum. Trapped any hope of an orgasm right there at the surface. John was hard, painfully so. Let out a tiny defeated sound, which turned into a strangled scream when Alex flicked the tip of his dick. 

John’s brain whipped into a frenzy. He wasn’t buzzed anymore, no, just turned on in a way that was pure agony. Slightly furious at the predicament he found himself in now, all because he was impatient, greedy. Now he was trapped under Lafayette’s powerful body and held at Alexander’s mercy. Usually, Laf was the one he submitted to without question because he could deliver that right combination of pleasure and pain. But when Alexander got the inclination to top, to dominate, he could be downright cruel.

Alex’s voice was low while he gritted something in French. Something that made Laf gasp, then laugh. 

“Oh, dear. Laurens, you are in for it,” he whispered. John shivered. 

Gasped when he felt two fingers, all at once, breach him abruptly. Moaned in relief Alex sought out his prostate, but practically jumped out of his skin as fingers hooked into him mercilessly. Dug in without restraint. Applying relentless pressure. The throbbing in John’s dick was louder than his heartbeat, felt he might explode. Knew if it weren’t for that fucking cock ring he would have come, untouched. As it was, he was left with Alex teasing his prostate like he was trying to torture him into a confession or some shit, with his cock straining. 

The endless moment of pressure passed, and Alex pumped his fingers in and out, spreading against John’s tightness, opening him, his touch bordering on savage. Two fingers, pressing, insistent. He felt suddenly drunk again, all at once. The ache and need in his cock fogging his brain beyond comprehension. 

And he couldn’t move, couldn’t go anywhere. Helpless as Alex ran his hands up the backs of his thighs, pushed his legs back, exposing his now tender and open hole to the air. Alex sunk his cock into John in one motion. Tears sprung to John’s eyes, his ass stinging from the stretch. He had been purposefully prepared inadequately, knew that Alex wanted the penetration to hurt. With Lafayette wound around him like a vine, he couldn’t even shift to try and accommodate the dick inside him better.

Every thrust a delicious stab. John moaned loudly, hoped Laf might muffle him with his mouth, with a kiss. But no, he was too busy watching Alex destroy him.

“Fuck, you’re tight for a slut,” Alex groaned as he bottomed out, pulled back then buried back in. He set a pace that was neither rushed nor unhurried. A consistent, deep rhythm. Each snap of his hips burying him deeper. John practically cried from it, felt beads of precum dribbling down his shaft, felt every inch of Alex with every shove. Lafayette spoke quietly, but John was so far gone he couldn’t even register if it was French or English. 

“This perfect ass is mine, you hear that?” Alex growled now, accelerating the speed of his thrusts. “Gonna fuck you open, fuck this little _hole_ that _belongs_ to _me _and then I’m gonna _fill you_ when I come deep inside this little slut hole of yours. And this?” --John cried out when Alex gripped a sadistic hand around his agonized dick-- “This selfish prick? He’s staying in that ring all fucking night. Because little cock sluts don’t get to come. Do they, Laf?”__

__Laf inhaled sharply, taken aback by the filth pouring out of Alexander’s usually sweet mouth. Perhaps it was the drinking, or the unabashed way John attempted to fight them, but Alex was on a roll and Laf was loathe to disrupt it. Too aroused from the show unfolding in his lap._ _

__“No, _mon chou_. Cock sluts most certainly don’t get anything that they really want.”_ _

__Alex barked a cruel laugh at that. “Oh, I think this whore is getting exactly what he wanted. Couldn’t even let us kiss without begging for just a scrap of attention. Just gagging for it, weren’t you, Jacky?”_ _

__John answered in a slight sob, taking another of Alex’s particularly mean thrusts._ _

__“Answer me, you fucking whore,” he hissed, stilled his hips. “Are you as stupid as you are desperate?”_ _

__John bit back tears, whispered shakily: “No.”_ _

__“No what?”_ _

__“No. I’m not stupid.”_ _

__“Hm. Debatable. Are you going to answer me?”_ _

__A crack in John’s voice, wide as a canyon. “What do you want me to say?” he breathed, each word glacier slow._ _

__Laf filled in: “Go on, _cher_. Tell him what he wants to hear.” _ _

__John swallowed once, twice under Laf’s grip. “P-please… Please fuck me, Alex…”_ _

__“And why should I do that, Jack?”_ _

__“B-because I’m a slut. A desperate. Slut.”_ _

__“Mmm. Good boy.” John salivated at the small praise as Alex picked back up at a bruising pace. Finished within seconds, grunting indulgently as he did. True to his word, filled John to the point where he could feel the cum leaking out of him after Alex pulled out._ _

__Laf watched with interest as Alex bent his head and suckled the tip of John’s swollen dick, just enough to make him arch obscenely._ _

__“Alright, Laf’s turn. Want you climb on top. Fucking bounce on that dick like I know you were born to do.”_ _

__Lafayette untangled himself from restraining John quickly. Gave him a once over. Skin tan from the Florida sun, freckles browned. Chest and cheeks and dick flushed prettily. Rivulets of dried tears on his blushing face. Hair knotted and messy._ _

__“Come here, cher. You ready for this?” he nodded at his cock, standing at attention as he gripped himself at the base. John’s eyes were half shut, but he grinned. Smirked really. May have lost the battle with Alex, but was winning the war. Got what he wanted in the end._ _

__Threw his head back as he sunk himself down onto Laf’s dick. Savored the decadent sounds that escaped his lips. Despite the incessant, painful throb in his own trapped genitals, he glanced over his shoulder, shot Alex that smug little look, and began to ride Lafayette in earnest._ _

__Alex was curled in the bedding next to them now, his eyes smoldering. Small smirk playing his lips._ _

__“Slut,” he threw out one more time, without heat. John huffed a throaty laugh, leaned down for a kiss which Alexander returned sweetly. Dedicated himself to making Lafayette come spectacularly and quickly._ _

__***_ _

__“Wait!” John said as Lafayette swiped the washcloth over his skin, mopping up every trace of sweat and cum. Alex was already stretched out, soft for sleep._ _

__“Mon cher?”_ _

__John sputtered. The cock ring was still on, still squeezing him harshly, his boner threatening to burst. He wasn’t finished, they weren’t finished, how could there be after care…?_ _

__Lafayette flicked his eyes at Alex, who gave a cruel little laugh. “Stays on for the night, darling. You need to learn that you can’t always get what you want…” He sang the sentence, grinning feral. “We can renegotiate in the morning.”_ _

__John whimpered. Surrendered to the long night._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...that took an unexpected turn. Seriously, not exactly what I planned when I thought out this chapter, but I kind of ran with it. I may have some unexplored issues I need to work through.
> 
> If you stuck through it, first of all BLESS YOUR HEART and secondly, I love comments. I need them more than Jacky needs that cock ring off. 
> 
> (I am a sick individual. I am so sorry.)


	13. Sunset Boulevard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three heroes enjoy some of the best that Hollywood Studios has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one, my friends.
> 
> There are some SPOILERS for the Tower of Terror ride, so be mindful of that?
> 
> Also, some talk of the shocker...?
> 
> Good luck friends.

Woke up to Lafayette jerking him to full mast, cock ring finally discarded. Alex lowered himself onto John’s engorged cock. Traded kisses three different ways while he fucked up into Alexander’s tight warmth. Came so hard he feared he passed out for a moment. World went fuzzy. 

Retangled his body into the sheets and his lovers’ limbs. Snuggled back to sleep.

***

Not quite hungover, but definitely not 100 percent. Getting ready was slow going this morning. They showered together, took turns washing one another’s hair. 

They had to take the bus today. 

“MGM--sorry--Hollywood Studios has a few cool things,” John promised. “It’s not as spectacular as EPCOT or Magic Kingdom, but it’s got its redeeming qualities.”

“It better have since you dragged me out of bed this morning,” Lafayette grumbled. 

Alexander rolled his eyes and shot John a winning smile. The contrast between the sweet, soft Alex this morning against the harsh, commanding version from last night was jarring to say the least. 

“It’s gonna be perfect,” Alex said, nudging the side of his head into John’s shoulder. 

John tried to stamp out his grumpiness regarding Hollywood Studios on the walk up to the turquoise gates. At least they’d had the sense to remove the giant sorcerer’s hat at the end of Hollywood Boulevard, they’d be able to see the facade of the Chinese Theater at the end of the street, evoking the actual glory days of the--

“What in the actual fuck is THAT?” John shot out before he could stop himself. He jogged halfway down the boulevard, Alex and Laf tailing him in confusion. 

“What is it cher?” Lafayette asked, while John stood sputtering and gesticulating. 

He motioned to the stage erected in front of the Chinese Theater. “Why? Why put this here?” he lamented. “This is why I get so annoyed at MGM. They had an excellent opportunity to actually add to the themeing but chose instead to build some crazy Star Wars stage, this looks like absolute shit…”

It seemed he said the magic words though, because Alex and Lafayette both lit up.

“Star Wars?”

“There’s Star Wars stuff here?”

“Mon cher, where is the Star Wars stuff?”

“Oh my god, is Darth Vader here? Or Kylo Ren?”

John put his hand to his forehead for a minute. He had done his best to forget what Star Wars nerds his boyfriends were. They had even dressed up as Finn and Poe for Halloween, were both grumpy when John refused to join them. Offered him the part of BB-8 ( _“are you trying to say I’m round and squeaky?”_ ) or Rey ( _“I am not dressing as your third wheel girl”_ ) and pouted when John dug out his Gryffindor robes for the umpteenth Halloween. ( _“Look, you guys may ship ‘stormpilot’ or whatever, but don’t drag me into it,” he grouched while he fixed his crimson and gold necktie._ ) 

Looked like they would be spending some time in the elaborate, albeit dinky Star Wars homage in the park. 

“So there’s not a super logical way to tackle this park due to its stupid layout. But it is absolutely sacrilege to start anywhere but the Tower of Terror.”

They followed the signs to the tucked away corner of Sunset Boulevard. A reason John was so...unimpressed with MGM...er...Hollywood Studios was the lack of themeing. However, the imagineers soared when it came to Tower of Terror. The music, the landscaping, the architecture. Suddenly they were in 19030s California coated in a luster of eerie foreboding. The glaring sun couldn’t even shine away the creepiness. Somehow made it worse. Everything bright but faded, shrouded in cobwebs and overgrown gardens. 

“Why is this so unsettling?” Alex asked as they entered the abandoned lobby. An amber antechamber, grey stone fireplace, statue of an owl taking flight amidst dying floral arrangements. Every piece veiled in dust and spider silk. A hush fell over the group. 

A cast member dressed in maroon led them into a cramped library. John felt Lafayette jump when the lights crashed out and the “Twilight Zone” episode began on the television. Alex was gripping him so tight he was practically climbing him.

Led now to the boiler room. To board a service elevator. Lafayette looked a little pale in the coal light, Alex a trembling little bird at his side. John knew this feeling well. Knew that it was Disney World and that it was safe, but the atmosphere was so transporting it felt real.

“You know, I had to be escorted out of here when I was nine,” John said conversationally. Alex huffed a laugh, Laf cracked a smile. “Freaked out at the last second. They have what’s called a chicken door...if you chicken out. Course...my dad made fun of me for it.” He frowns at the memory. At Henry calling him a little girl, a baby. _Man up, son. It’s a damn ride. Can’t believe you’re scared._

John shook the memory away. Refused to let Henry intrude. 

The unfathomable gaze of Laf searched him, heard the tinge in his voice. Placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He smiled at Lafayette, knew that there was comfort to be had if he needed it. Didn’t need it this second. Right now there was other dimensions to enter, towers to fall through.  
.  
John sat middle seat, back row. Best arrangement possible so he could have an arm looped around each of his boyfriends. It was oddly exhilarating to be thrust in the role of protector. Laf on his left, head pressed back into the grate behind him, eyes shut. Alex at his right, face buried behind John’s shoulder. He grasped Alex’s hand, implored him to look up. The actual set up to the drop was the ride’s real appeal. 

Their car shot upwards.

“You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your very own episode of The Twilight Zone.” Rod Serling intoned ominously. 

The doors of the elevator opened, revealing a stretching hotel hallway. Endless doors. A storm raged outside, lightning flashed. Five ghosts, glowing blue and gray, appear. Beckoning, waving. Silent. Another thunderclap and they are gone. The corridor vanishes, leaving the just the window in a field of violet darkness. Lafayette and Alex both jumped at the sound when it shattered. Their elevator doors shut and they sailed up once more.

“One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time, it's opening for you.”

Back in the boiler room. A soft tinkle of chimes and the rivets and catwalks were replaced with a sparkling meadow of stars. 

“Merde!” Lafayette squeaked as the elevator glided forward, the change in path jarring. They were floating through the stars, now where there were familiar symbols of the “Twilight Zone”: an opening eye, a wooden door, a breaking painting, a spiral, a pocketwatch.

Darkness again, pitch black. 

“You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror.”

Screams from everywhere as they plunged down, down into the darkness and were shooting back up without warning. Climbing stories, and then sunlight as they reached the window behind the hotel sign. The car paused, jostled, then fell again. Thrown back up without warning. In the darkness there was no bottom, no floor. Just the free fall and the inevitable pitch back up. They dropped perhaps four of five times total, gravity making fools of us all.

***

Stumbled through the basement and the gift shop. 

“Your hair came out of its bun,” John remarked, fished the elastic out of Alex’s now ruffled tresses. Lafayette studied their ride photo while John fixed Alex’s hair. 

“I had to buy it,” he explained. “It will be delivered to our resort. It was too funny to pass up.”

“How?” Alex asked. “How did any of that happen? First, we were vertical. Then, then...those ghosts? Then we went forward? None of it makes any damn sense!”

They followed the polished stone floor back out into the welcome sunlight. John squinted and smiled. 

“That’s what makes it an excellent ride. The unexpected parts. It’s not just an up and down, but a journey?” He tried to make his statement as succinct as he could. Didn’t want Lafayette getting grumpy with his tour guide version.

“Where next?” asked Laf. John pointed to the adjoining cul-de-sac, one that homed Rockin Rollercoaster. Was tempted to join the single riders line, but had a feeling that splitting up the trio during another intense attraction was a mistake.

The queue for Rockin Rollercoaster left something to be desired, especially after the transportative nature of Tower of Terror. The exterior was all salmon stucco walls and paths. The interior just polished chrome and back lit concert posters, mostly of Disney Channel pop bands, though Alex stopped to appreciatively admire the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ soundtrack poster. Gave Chris Pratt as Starlord the once over, then turned and winked at John. 

“Where can I find that ride?” Alex asked, pointing indiscreetly at the photo of Pratt. 

“God, you’re worse than Lafayette,” John grumbled, pulling Alex along to fill the gap that started to form in the line from their lingering. 

The pre-show was corny, but Laf and Alex laughed where expected. In the parking garage themed area after:

“How did Steven Tyler get away with?” he asked. Lafayette was busy bopping along to the Areosmith music playing loudly, singing along to “Walk This Way” with an uncanny inflection. John paused to admire how someone could look, talk, walk, and even fuck like a god, but actually be a big fucking dork. What a wonderful contradiction. He turned back to Alex. 

“Get away with what, baby girl??”

“He made the sign of the shocker!” 

Lafayette stopped singing and John stared at Alex perplexed. Alex was flustered for a second. “The shocker...you know…?” 

They both shook their heads. 

“Well, I guess John you probably wouldn’t know. But come on Laf, I know you’ve been with women before.” He flapped his arms in confusion. 

“ _Oui, mon chou_ and that’s important because…?”

Alex blushed furiously and John was fascinated. “What is it, sweetie?”

“The shocker…” He made the gesture, wiggled his index and middle fingers. “You finger a girl with these two…” Curled his pinky obscenely. “Surprise her in the back door with this.”

“Please tell me you never did that,” Lafayette said seriously. John scrubbed his hand over his face. Jesus Christ. “Something tells me most ladies would not take kindly to such...surprises.”

Alex was overcome with a fit of the giggles here, shaking his head. 

John clapped him on the back and turned to Lafayette with interest. “So exactly how many women have you been with Laf?” he asked seriously.

“Ah, cher, is this really a rabbit you want to chase whilst standing in a queue at Disney World?”

“You tell me, apparently Steve Tyler can make a rude hand gesture that gets seen by thousands of people every day…?”

Laf narrowed his eyes and surveyed John. Gave him that intense, soul stroking look. “Hmmm, the number of women I’ve been with. Honestly, quantity over quality, and really the only memorable one was your mother, so…”

Alex and John both snorted at that.

They played rock paper scissors to see who would sit alone, and Alex lost. He looked a little pale as he watched John and Laf take their seats in front of him, but seemed to get it under control when he was sat next to a pretty girl from the single riders line. 

John was secretly glad they had been distracted by the discussion of the shocker to really have watched the launch of the coaster. 

It was honestly better if it was a surprise. ( _Kinda like the shocker_ , John mused to himself silently.) 

A rocket taking off. Inversion. Neon signs in the dark. “Sweet Emotion” blaring in their ears. Drowned by elated screams. 

Lafayette held his hand between the shoulder restraints. John was happy. Didn’t tend to scream on roller coasters. Laf’s hand in his, Alex’s voice behind him. And he was stupidly happy for whatever reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hollywood Studios is my least favorite park. I feel, however, the only way out is through. 
> 
> Please come bother me on tumblr: @likearootlesstree 
> 
> I like friends, DMs, and comments. Comments get me through this.


	14. Wagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some fun making bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shorter chapter, but it seemed right to end the scene where I did. I hope you enjoy!

After Rockin Roller Coaster, they had fast passes for Toy Story Midway Mania. John felt that the lead up needed some explanation.

“Ok, so this is more than a ride,” he began as they started the long trudge to Pixar Place. “It’s kind of like being in a video game.”

“Oooh…” said Alex interestedly as he cast a side look at Laf. Alex had always been the most dedicated gamer in their family. While John had just dabbled in stuff he found interesting and nostalgic (Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, classic Mario) Alex favored both indie games and interactive online shooters. There had been many a late night following a stressful day at work that Alex could be heard shouting all kinds of wretched threats and nonsense into his headset while blasting at members of the Covenant. 

( _”Little fucking cocksucker piece of shit!” he shouted at two in the morning from the living room, waking both Laf and John up. “Fucking take it you naughty little bitch!”_

_“Good god,” said Laf, rolling over and burying his face into John’s hair. “Is he playing a game or shooting a particularly violent porno?”_ )

 

When it came to video games, Lafayette was at most a casual player. Played stupid stuff on his phone. Bragged about a high school obsession with Dance Dance Revolution. And for some reason could absolutely, recklessly, relentlessly destroy anyone on Super Smash Brothers. Didn’t even matter the version. He favored Kirby, and anytime he played just spanked his opponents. John had learned a while ago not to wager anything (namely sexual acts) against Lafayette when playing Smash Brothers. There had been a memorable night over the summer when he made Hercules cry, like actual man tears, out of frustration when Lafayette had collected the Dragoon pieces for a third time in the match and blasted the character he had been playing -- Samus -- off the screen. 

John had a feeling he understood Lafayette’s approach to video games. Most things really. He had a nasty competitive streak, but would only play things he was good at: Uno, mini golf, Smash Brothers, running races, strip poker, Never Have I Ever, Cards Against Humanity. But he refused to play Pictionary, go bowling, race in Mario Kart.

All that said, John was eager to fucking smoke Lafayette with Toy Story Midway Mania. Alex would present a challenge too, yes, but he often let his frustrations over shadow his skill when playing a game, especially something new.

“Explain the game,” Lafayette said slowly. John could hear his gears turning in his brain.

“It’s like a shooter. You’re in a car, and travel through different levels. They’re 3D. Shooting gallery style. And you have to hit different objects for different point values.”

Alexander cracked his knuckles, nodding. “Seems simple enough.” A familiar mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Shall we make it more interesting, gentlemen?”

Lafayette’s face glowed with equal playfulness. Touched with a little evil. The look between the two of them set John decidedly on edge.

“Are you suggesting a wager, mon chou?”

“I am.”

They scanned their Magic Bands and entered the Fast Pass waiting area.

“And what shall the victor receive?”

 

John swallowed. “Glory?” he suggested meekly.

“Boring!”

“No, cher, something...fun.” The way Lafayette’s voice caressed the last word sent a distinct shiver down John’s spine.

“How about this. Winner gets complete control over whatever we do tonight back the hotel.”

“Oh, that’s genius, little lion!” Lafayette looked at John, who played with his own fingers in a way that he hoped was convincingly nervous. 

“I dunno guys. That seems like a...dangerous privilege in the hands of some of us.” 

Alexander waved his concern away. “Safe words will still be in play. Come on, it’ll be fuuuuun.”

“Fun like last night was fun?” John grouched back. 

Lafayette was crowding him against the red bars that cordoned off the queue. “Don’t act like you didn’t love every second of--”

Alex cut him off by thrusting a pair of yellow 3D glasses at him. “Come on Laf, stop teasing. Let’s get this game started.”

Laf tucked the 3D glasses on the crown of his hair. 

“He is right though. You did love last night.”

John said nothing. He was ready to play.

***

Alex elected to sit with John, leaving Laf in the adjoining car alone. It didn’t matter though, the scores were projected at the end. Alex experimentally tugged on the red plastic ball on the pull string trigger. John sat silently, biding his time. 

The car whizzed into the first booth, the Pie Throw practice round. No points were awarded, but John chuckled to himself as he saw Alex pulling too slow at the trigger and misfiring. His aim was off. In contrast, John had the trigger string between two knuckles and used his wrist to quickly fire off an endless stream of pies at the plate Buzz Lightyear held. As the first game ended, Alex griped at him.

“How’d you do that? That’s not fair, what the hell?”

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie. I forgot to mention. I’m fucking awesome at this game.”

The look on Alex’s face was priceless, in the streaked darkness and behind 3D glasses. But he shook it off and doubled down, attempted to copy John’s technique but to no avail. John was masterful. Didn’t let the air blowing or 3D effects distract him. Heard Alex squeal next to him with each puff of air or splash of water. 

After the five total mini games, John whipped out his phone and snapped a photo of their scores to show Lafayette. The climbed out of the ride, and Alex whipped his 3D glasses off, glared at John. Lafayette was beaming.

“Ha! Darlings, I scored 186,000!” He brandished his phone and the photo proudly. Alex huffed.

“That’s nice. I only got 145,000. But John--John got…” Alex continued grumbling, couldn’t bring himself to finish. Lafayette rounded on John. 

“Laurens…?”

“Oh ya know. 280,000.” He smirked. 

“What?”

“I know!” Alex blurted. “You acted all...timid like you didn’t want to bet. You jackass. You played before!”

“Of course I did. Came here in like 2010 with my sister and her kids. My nephew was obsessed, we rode it like seven or eight times.”

Alex scowled, looking legit angry. Lafayette pouted. He hated losing. 

“It’s called a hustle, sweetheart,” John intoned, imitating Nick Wilde’s inflection and cocking his hip. “Ho hum, looks like I’ve won. I get to decide all of the--what did you call it?--ah yes, fun for this evening’s activities.”

The look on Lafayette’s face morphed from disgruntled sore loser to interested. “I look forward to it,” he purred, his eyes darting between John’s lips and groin. Alex on the other hand blushed and looked sheepish. No doubt remembering the previous evening’s torment he put John through. 

“Why so nervous, love?” John asked, taking Alex’s hand. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” He hitched his smile back on. Leaned in to kiss John quickly. “I just know we kind of...uh...did ya dirty last night, with the ring and all. Don’t really care to go through something similar.” 

John put his lips to Alex’s ear. Made pointed eye contact with Lafayette. “Oh, sweetie. It won’t be similar. It will be much. Worse.”

Pulled back and ruffled Alex’s wind swept hair. Savored the expressions on their faces: Lafayette lusty and calculating, Alex flushed and anxious. 

“Alright, I think it’s time for Star Wars area, right kids?” He laughed, letting a touch of evil into it. Alex’s eyes lit up, but he still looked suspicious. 

“Yes! Star Wars!” Alex said. 

“Lead the way,” Lafayette said, voice low. 

Turned and pulled his lovers towards Echo Lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had fun writing that. I had to ask my husband what the hell they shoot at in HALO, so there's that.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been commenting and sticking with me. I really appreciate all of the kind comments. I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Star Tours, then an afternoon at the pool.

An enormous AT-AT model towered over the queue next to Star Tours. It’s gray exterior flanked with exotic foliage that John could only guess is from one of the many jungle planets in the Star Wars galaxy. 

Star Wars was not really John’s thing. He had seen the movies, of course. Been made to sat through the entire Blu-Ray box set while Laf and Alex argued over who shot first. Lafayette, ever the purist, insisted that Han shot first, that the moment was meant to define his character as rogue and a little chaotic. Alexander had spat back about self defense, and retcons, and lord knew what else, but really his argument boiled down to the Han Solo was dreamy, and Greedo could go fuck himself. Sat between them during _The Force Awakens_ midnight premiere, handed tissues over when Han said “Chewie, we’re home.” Arm around Alex during the duel in the snow. He could appreciate the excellent movie, but didn’t quite get the same feelings Alex and Laf had for it. 

Lafayette and Alex stood transfixed. A small stage was set up to the left of the Star Tours ride. A young female Jedi was leading a group of little kids in padawan robes to the platform. Their faces displayed varying degrees of nervousness and glee. She had a small head set and narrated, preparing the youngsters for their trials.

A hush fell over the crowd as Darth Vader himself (Lafayette cried out in excitement) marched onto the stage with two Stormtroopers. One by one, each kid had a turn to duel to Darth Vader, using the Force and a lightsaber. Alexander clapped and cheered as each kid triumphed over the Dark Side. 

“Where can I sign up?” Lafayette asked, craning his neck to find a cast member or sign up bulletin. John giggled.

“There’s an age maximum, Laf. It’s for like kids 10 and under.”

“Awwww…” Alex exhaled softly. “I can just see it. Baby Lafayette up there, trying to fight Darth Vader.” He looped his arms around Laf’s waist from behind, nuzzled the space between his shoulder blades. 

Lafayette scoffed. “Fight him? No, mon chou, I’d lay down my arms, swear my allegiance to the Dark Side and the Empire!” 

Alexander hummed at that. Perhaps a little too sexually. Gave Lafayette an affectionate squeeze. John rolled his eyes, thanked his Midway Mania skills that he was in charge tonight, and there would be no Star Wars role playing in the bedroom, thank you very much.

Before they rode Star Tours, Alex wanted to go into the Launch Bay area where they had character meet and greets. They took quite a few photos with Chewbacca, who towered over even Lafayette. Even dragged John into a group photo. They met Kylo Ren. John was on edge the whole time that Laf might do something...inappropriate, but he behaved himself. 

As the left the Launch Bay, Laf and Alex both looked a little down trodden.

“I was really hoping we could meet Finn,” Alex pouted. 

“Yeah well,” John grumbled. “As much as I love Disney, and this place, they don’t have the best track record of giving characters of color, particularly Black characters, their due. But you know. White face characters test better with focus groups. Princess and the Frog bombed. Mulan and Pocahontas aren’t real princesses. Han and Chewie were the real stars of the Force Awakens, not a Black stormtrooper, female Jedi, and Latino pilot.” His voice dripped with sarcasm and scorn. He may not be a Star Wars fan, but damn if the latest version wasn’t at least diverse. You would never know it from the merchandise or the in park promotions. And frankly it pissed him off. 

Alex took his hand, gave it a squeeze. “It is bullshit, sweetie. But it’s ok. I don’t need to meet some washed out version of Finn.” Threw a dozy glance Laf’s way. “Got my own man to play the version I like best anyway.”

***

The wait time for Star Tours was about 45 minutes. It was not necessarily a bad thing, as the queue overflowed with interactive sets to preoccupy them. Morning in the sun and a lack of restful sleep left John feeling a little drained. He elected to trail his boyfriends through the line, listened in idle fascination to their fanboy prattle, let himself be warmed by the sight of Lafayette and Alex held spellbound by the theming in Star Tours.

The ride itself was updated from the last time John rode it, years ago, and he was excited to see the additions. Afterwards, Alex was excited and a little disappointed that none of them had been chosen as the “Rebel Spy” the vessel harbored. He nagged them to ride it again, but Lafayette looked distinctly pale and a little shaken.

“Uh, my love,” he said to Alex as he steadied himself with a hand to John’s shoulder. “The simulation in that ride...has not agreed with me.”  
Alex went from hyped to concerned so fast it practically gave John whiplash. He fussed immediately, made Lafayette sit on a bench in the shade. Sternly told John to watch him closely as he darted off to find a drink for Laf. 

John stood next to the bench so Laf could rest the side of his head on him. Scratched his scalp in what he hoped was a soothing way.

“You okay honey?” he asked. 

“Oui, cherie. I am fine. Needing a second, feel a little queasy, it’s all.”

John could tell he wasn’t feeling too hot when his grammar started to slip and his accent grew more prominent. So he just stood there, continued to pet him and allow him to rest, willed Alex to hurry back with something to drink. Alex was the caretaker in these types of situations, not he. 

A good six or seven minutes passed before Alex reappeared. He held a can of ginger ale, a bottle of water, and soda cup filled with blue sports drink. Lafayette took the water and sipped it furtively while Alex bombarded him with questions.

“Is it your stomach? Do you need to go to the bathroom? How’s your head? Do you feel hot? Or cold? Is there anything else you need?”

John giggled to himself at the exasperated look on Laf’s face. 

“Stop babying me, mon chou,” Lafayette snapped, but buried his face into Alex’s hip all the same, looped his arms around his waist. John moved to pat his back instead. “The ride just made me motion sick. I am going to be ok. I just want to rest this afternoon.”

Alex looked at John.

“Of course. Let’s go back to the resort. Laf, you can lay down in the room or by the pool.”

Lafayette nodded silently. The journey back was uneventful, and Lafayette had perked up considerably by the time the bus rolled up to the Polynesian.

The changed into the their swim suits: shortish neon pink and blue striped trunks for Lafayette and faded board shorts in hibiscus print for Alex. 

John preened in front the mirror momentarily, felt a little self conscious in what he bought for the occasion. At home, when he swam, he wore his pricey training suits and briefs, but for just lounging on vacation he wanted something a little less sporty. He had chosen a pair of clover green ones that were cut rather short and fitted. And on him, they were a bit more...tight? revealing?... than he anticipated. The fabric skimmed over the rounded muscles in his backside quite nicely and his legs looked longer, more defined due to the short length. And...well, he guessed there was no hiding the goods behind what little fabric there was. As he got ready to step out of the area where the mirror was, he felt a little shy at what Alex and Laf might think, but overall shrugged and returned to the room proper. Laf had stretched himself out on the made bed while Alex was on the couch, messing with his phone.

“You guys ready?” he asked, hoping not to draw too much attention to his skimpy pool attire. Alex looked up from his phone as he said “sure” and looked back at his phone, only to pause and drag his eyes back up at John. His mouth fell open and he just stared, dazed. Lafayette tilted his Raybans down and let his gaze run pointedly up and down the length of John’s body. John crossed his arms over his chest, a slight blush starting to appear. 

“Well, we’re ready Jack, but you need to go put some clothes on!” Alex cried. “I ought to have Lafayette bend you over his knee and spank you for being such a goddamn tease.”

“Ah, darling, I do not have the energy,” Lafayette said dramatically, rolling onto his side. Made grabby hands at John, who went to him in spite of himself. “I am not feeling well again all of a sudden.” Big dark eyes looked up at John innocently. “Dr. Laurens, will you take my temperature?” Without warning, he buried his face in John’s crotch, mouthed at his dick through the swim suit. Muffled, said “This is the thermometer, right?” 

“Knock it off!” John batted Lafayette away and stepped out of his reach, but he laughed along with Alex. “Jeeze. I swear sometimes. Besides, I won the Toy Story game, I’m in charge, and I say we are going to the pool.”

Alex looked anxious for a second, hovered at John’s hip. “But...people are going to… See. You.” The look in his eyes was one John had never seen before. It was, of all things, possessive. 

Well then.

Laf must have heard the sound in his voice, he sat up at smirked at Alex. “No need to get selfish, mon chou. If others want to stare, want to covet our Laurens, let them. Be proud. He’s coming home with us. He’s ours, darling.” John’s blush deepened at that. But he grabbed his towel, and his book (re reading _The New Jim Crow_ ) and forced the other two out the door. 

***

They passed an easy going afternoon at the pool. Laf slicked himself up with some delicious smelling tanning oil, spread out on a chaise and promptly fell asleep in the sun. Alex enthusiastically went down the water slide several times. Splashed and played and chatted. Took breaks in the chairs, drank poolside cocktails. Read their books. 

 

Snuck into the carved grotto behind the waterfall so they could make out in secret.

“Better not tell Laf he slept through this,” John whispered into Alex’s ear. Drunk on the smell of chlorine and sunscreen and the lingering taste of pineapple juice and vodka on Alex’s tongue.

Alex plunged his hand under the water, cupped the bulge threatening to tear John’s tiny swimsuit. 

“No. Best not. Lord knows we’d never hear the end of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurens' revenge is next chapter, babies.
> 
> Also, [here is the swimsuit I used](https://www.2xist.com/p/100005X/core-cabo-square-cut-swim-trunk.html?gdffi=b45d7299416f4d34a50fa83cbb8794e3&gdfms=7DC85363CBD946B7BE0C4A7AA9C1037F&gclid=CMGplqqwi84CFURZhgodTRMEOQ&gclsrc=aw.ds) as inspiration for Dearest Jacky.
> 
> I love your comments. I love my readers. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.


	16. Laurens Gets his Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the title. >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. WARNING. WARNING.
> 
> I had to update the tags. There is light bondage, D/S themes, dirty talk, lots of filth. And it's long???
> 
> And a special shout out to my girl @crimsonash330 who encouraged me, let me bounce ideas, provided some assistance and all around HELPED me through this. THANK YOU DARLING.

The setting sun made the lake and the outline of the castle glow. They stopped at the Quick Service food counter, Captain Cooks, on the way back to the room. Picked out several things to share for dinner -- a Hawaiian flatbread, nachos topped with pulled pork and cheese, an order of spicy Thai meatballs. Alex filled a cone with more Dole Whip for the walk back. Scooped some of it onto his finger, offered it Lafayette who accepted it eagerly, drew all of Alex’s finger into his mouth and sucked the ice cream off in a way that made Alex groan. 

“Can’t even wait til we’re back in the room, huh?” John teased. Alex dragged his hand back, he and Lafayette wearing twin smirks.

As they entered, John barely had a second to set their food on the table by the door before both of his boyfriends maneuvered, as if they had practiced, to trap John between them. Lafayette behind him, radiating warmth as if his skin had absorbed the sun’s heat and was charged by it. Alex at his front, both hands tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. 

“Guys…” John whined, squirmed in their grip. Lafayette laughed all dark and dubious, toyed with the waistband of John’s swimsuit, snapped the elastic against his skin. “Come on, guys. I’m in charge. Quit trying to tag team me.”

Alex pouted a little at that, but took a step back. Folded his arms over his chest, tucked his hands into his armpits. Lafayette refused to relinquish his grip, but stilled his hands onto John’s hips.

“Of course, cherie. Forgive us. Your attire has been superbly distracting,” he said as way of explanation. “Tell us what you want, little one.” 

_Little one, was he?_

“Right. So first, we’re gonna get changed. Then, we’re going to get into bed, eat our dinner.” 

In response, Alex nodded, smiling. Lafayette pressed himself, slow, slow against John. The slowest of grinds against his ass. 

“What then, baby boy?” Alex urged him on.

John paused, hoped his silence was stretching out an ocean of possibilities. “We’re gonna do something very different,” he growled. 

“Yes?” Lafayette whispered into his neck.

“We’re going to watch one of my favorite movies! _Lilo and Stitch_!” The shift in Laf’s body language and shock on Alex’s face were highly amusing.

“What? No sex?” Lafayette grumbled while Alex whined “Not fair!”

John cackled, peeled himself away. “I get to decide! But, if the two of you are good during the movie, well. We know good boys get rewarded.”

Laf and Alex perked up at that. A dark look passed over Alex’s face. Fuck, he looked good, hair had dried into soft waves, his skin tanned gold, stubble shadowing his chin and jawline. In his faded t-shirt and worn out board shorts, with his angular body, he looked the part of a surfer who just came in from a day in the waves. It looked damn good on him.

“And if we’re not good?” Alex ventured, lips twitching.

John shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to find that one out for yourself, eh?”

***

They settled into the movie. Shared the food. Cuddled. John basked in the lovely sense of safety and coziness. They had changed out of their swim trunks and into what Alexander endearingly referred to as their “comfies”: various articles of pajama pants, soft t-shirts, boxers. Alex was snuggled under his arm, laying his head on John’s stomach so he could see the movie and allow John to stroke his hair. He leaned half on the headboard, half against Lafayette. 

To their credit, they were both very well behaved during _Lilo and Stitch_ , with Alex being particularly invested. Only once did Laf try anything, but it was subtle enough. Simply turned his head, put his mouth against John’s jaw, exhaled deliberately and gave a small little hum. It took a great measure of strength to remain focused on the movie and refuse to turn and kiss Lafayette. But he smelled so incredible, hadn’t rinsed off that damn tanning oil. Smelled like summer in the tropics. Fuck. He had to squeeze his eyes shut for a minute, breathe deeply, ground himself. He’d need his wits about him to pull off his plan. 

There was about twenty minutes left in the movie. It was Nani and Lilo’s last night together. They laid in a hammock, Nani sang a lullaby. Alex sniffled a little. Even Lafayette seemed distracted. John used the quiet moment to discreetly check the UPS app on his phone. 

***

The movie ended and Alex bolted upright. He looked at John with expectant puppy eyes. Laf mirrored his expression, tugged at John’s sleeve.

“Yes? You need something?”

“We sat through your film, Laurens. We behaved. Now the real fun begins, yes?” Lafayette implored.

John’s gaze flicked between their faces, both looking greedy and impatient. After sighing laboriously, he gave his first order of the evening. 

“I suppose. You were both so good. Okay, so, first.” 

He paused. Once upon a time, in the earlier days of their relationship, he had played the part of dom quite often with Alexander. However, when it became abundantly clear that Lafayette excelled in that role, he had drifted into more of a switch. These days, whenever they wanted to break out the really kinky stuff, it always fell to Laf to give orders. So, it took him a second to find his voice. 

“First. Laf, undress Alexander, if you please.” 

Lafayette’s eyes lit up at that. “Of course, mon cher,” and he made to go to Alex. John put his hand up to stay him for a second. Looked him dead in the eyes. 

“You are to address me as Lieutenant this evening, young man,” he said, allowing a hint of a chill to mix with the slight southern accent he slipped into. Lafayette looked surprised for a second, and John heard Alex giggle in the background. He seemed to mull over it for a few seconds, then grinned indulgently.

“My mistake, Lieutenant,” he said with a beatific smile, his husky voice caressing the title. Turned to Alex to pull off his shirt, his American flag pajama bottoms, his blue boxers. He cast a little look over his shoulder at John as he purposefully dropped Alex’s clothes to the floor, as if anticipating what John might say in response.

“Put those away properly, Marie.” 

Lafayette’s reaction to hearing his formal given name was exceptionally alluring. His breath hitched in surprise and he ducked his head. Still smirking, though, he picked up Alex’s discarded clothing and placed them neatly into one of the drawers. John patted the spot on the bed next to him, beckoning Lafayette to come sit next to him. John turned his attention to Alexander, who hovered near the foot of the bed, looking apprehensive to be the only one unclothed.  
“Baby girl?” he said softly.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” 

“Assume your waiting position.” 

Alex gave a playful little smile and dropped to his knees theatrically. Sat up and back on his heels, let his knees fall open into an enticing v-shape. Laid his hands palm up on either knee. Straightened his neck and peered at John through his long, dark lashes. Now everything was on display, every inch of his soft skin, tanned golden from their afternoon at the pool. Slightly soft tummy poking out. Pretty pink cock beginning to perk up. 

There was a long moment of loaded silence, of Alex breathing in his pose, of Lafayette sitting stock still next to him. 

And everyone jolted when the phone rang. 

Right on time.

John leaned over and picked up the receiver.

His boys could only hear his end of the conversation.

“Hello? Yes, this is he. Okay. Yes, send the bellhop. That would be wonderful. Thank you.”

He hung up the phone and smiled at Alex and Lafayette. “It appears the next part of your reward has arrived.” They asked him no questions, so John decided to allow Laf to kiss him a little while they wait. 

A nice few minutes passed where John has Lafayette’s full attention. They kissed and kissed and kissed, until there was a brisk knock at the door. John went to the door, opened it only far enough so the bellhop doesn’t catch a glimpse of naked Alex. Took the amazon box from him, tipped him five bucks, brought the box to the bed.

“Interesting that Orlando has same day delivery,” John remarked thoughtfully. Alex craned his neck to try and look at what they were doing, but John snapped his fingers in his direction, so he resumed his position. 

John peeled back the tape from the box quickly. Pushed the box towards Lafayette.

“Go on, Marie. You may open your present.”

Lafayette lifted the cardboard flaps and gasped when he saw the contents. His face lit up, absolutely thrilled with what John ordered. Deliberately unpacked each item, caressing them and laying them out on the bed. A various collection of wrist and ankle restraints. Some small lengths of chains and snap hooks. A riding crop. A set of tweezer nipple clamps connected by a short length of chain. John cocked his head and surveyed the gear. It wasn’t nearly as nice or durable as their collection at home, but it would do in a pinch. 

“Alright, Marie. Have some fun. Use whatever you like on Alexander.” Lafayette nodded eagerly. “Neither of you should come from this exchange. Understood?”

Alex and Laf both murmured “Yes, Lieutenant.” Then John got to sit back and watch Laf work.

He began with the nipple clamps, which John had ordered with Alex in mind. Gathered Alex up from his kneeling position so he could worry each nipple with his teeth. Once hard, he caught the left, then the right in the clamps. Alex hissed at the pinching sensation, but submitted. Laf yanked on the chain to check the grip. 

“Not bad for twelve bucks,” John giggled when the clamps held fast. Nipple play was really not any of their thing, exactly, but it was such a fetching look for Alex to have chain dangling across his chest like that. 

Next, Lafayette directed Alex into one of the chairs in the room. It was a simple dining chair. John approved, as giving Alex a place to sit would be advantageous for viewing the next portion of the festivities. He had Alex bring his hands up and bend them at the elbows. Cuffed his wrists together behind his neck. Now his chest was more prominently on display, the chain and clamps glinting in the lamplight. Lafayette looped a piece of chain through the cuffs, then anchored them by wrapping it around one of the wooden parts of the chair, securing it with a snap hook. Watching Lafayette work was hypnotic. He was methodical and calculating, yet somehow gentle in each movement. Kept a watchful eye on Alex for any signs of distress or discomfort. 

After his wrists were secured, he moved on to cuffing each ankle to a leg of the chair, forcing his legs wide open again. Alex was mostly hard at this point. He wriggled experimentally in his bonds, smiled seductively at Lafayette when he discovered there was little give. John hummed in approval, and Lafayette fucking beamed. 

“Well done, Marie. Why don’t you get on your knees now, put those pretty lips of yours on Alexander’s cock, get him all the way up.”

“As you wish, Lieutenant.” He dropped in front of Alex and swallowed him down. It was easy to forget sometimes that Laf had little to no gag reflex, a skill he didn’t always indulge in. But when he did…

Alex let out a string of expletives, in French and English, followed by softly cursing in Spanish which thrilled John infinitely. He arched his back, trying to get even further into Lafayette’s mouth. Here was when John elected to join them, went and buried his hands in the glorious softness that was Lafayette’s hair, leaned over to catch Alex’s lips with his. When Alex moaned into his mouth, he pulled away. Breathed into him: “Don’t you dare come, baby girl.”

Lafayette pulled away, his lips swollen and a gorgeous darkened pink color, shining and glossy with spit.

“Lieutenant, he was getting close. I thought it best to stop.”

“Well done,” John praised, earning a shaky smile from Laf. “Come here.”

Laf went to John, let John strip him and kiss him more. Didn’t even flinch when John grabbed the remaining pair of cuffs. Pulled Lafayette’s hands behind his back. Alex, still panting and frustrated, watched in fascination. This was unprecedented. Hadn’t seen Lafayette restrained in years. Had never seen John be the one to do it. 

The palpable tension in the air settled around them as John bent Lafayette over the edge of the bed. Alex let out another moan, his front row seat giving him unfettered visual access to Lafayette’s glorious backside. John retrieved the lube, gave Laf’s ass a few playful smacks, then slicked his fingers. 

Very purposefully laid his lubed up fingers in crack of Laf’s ass. 

Like a gunshot: “Yellow!” Alex cried out, and John promptly withdrew his hands. Laf did his best to look over his shoulder.

“What do you need, sweetie?” John asked, striding over to him.

“ _I_ don’t need anything. But...but…” He cocked his head at Lafayette, still cuffed and bent over the foot of the bed.

Laf laughed, throaty and dismissive. “Alexander, I’m no virgin. You, of all people, should know.” 

Alex blushed at that. “I know that, but it’s been a while, and John never has-- It’s not really part of our dynamic…?”

“True,” Laf said, his voice muffled as he replaced his face into the sheets. “But isn’t that what makes it so seductive?” 

“Are you uncomfortable?” John asked Alex. “I’ll stop if you are.” 

Alex bit his lower lip. Goddamn, he looked a pretty picture. “No, carry on, if Laf’s okay with it. I was just...surprised is all.”

John when back to Laf, cupped one of his ass cheeks. “Are you alright to keep going? You can tell me to stop.”

Lafayette laughed again, wiggled his bottom enticingly. “Trust me, Laurens, if I wanted you to stop, you would know. I am rather enjoying this side of you tonight. It’s quite novel.”

John took that as his cue and returned to teasing Lafayette’s rim, rubbing small circles until he relaxed enough for him to slip just one finger in. He went slow, then spurned on by how Lafayette rocked back onto his fingers, he sped up a little, searching, stretching. When he added a second finger, fucked them in and out, Laf began to rut in earnest. “Look at you, Marie. So cute on my fingers. Poor baby, nowhere to go.” He teased and he searched, and when he finally found Laf’s prostate it was like he struck gold. Lafayette was positively writhing. John kept his touches gentle, gentle, wanted to work him up. Wanted to hear him beg. 

“Still alright, Marie?” 

“Unquestionably, Lieutenant.”

Not good enough if he could still use multi syllable words. He pressed harder, sort of pulsed his fingertips against Lafayette’s prostate. Not really rough, but more insistent. Enjoyed the way Lafayette jerked underneath him, the way he cursed and squirmed. Worked him for a few more minutes, loved the sound of his wet fingers inside Lafayette, of Alex’s labored breathing behind him, of the gasps and the fucks, goddamns, christs, that dropped from Laf’s lips. 

So when he pulled back, slid his fingers out, Laf whined at the loss. Tried to push back and search for contact again. “The fuck, Laurens? I was enjoying--” He was cut off as John landed a stinging smack on his ass. Wound his clean hand into Lafayette’s hair, pulled hard enough to lift his face up off the bed. 

“I need you to use your big boy words, tell me what you actually want instead of just cussing incoherently.”

Lafayette stilled. Breathed hard like steel. Said “My apologies, you are correct. It appears I have..forgotten myself. If you would please continue, Lieutenant, I would be much obliged.”

Alex giggled behind them, and John couldn’t bring himself to admonish him. 

“Continue? You still haven’t told me what you wanted. I need you to be specific.”

It was almost as if he could hear Lafayette blush, even if he couldn’t see it. The hitch in his voice. “Please. Fuck me.”

“And with what shall I fuck you, dear Marie?”

Lafayette continued, as if the sentence pained him. Of course, he could be hamming it. No matter. “Please. With your dick. If you would be so kind.”

“What say you, Hamilton? Should I give it him?” 

Alexander inhaled, perhaps surprised at being addressed. “I don’t think I’m convinced he actually wants it. I think he needs to ask nicely.”

“You heard him, Marie. Nothing until you can ask nicely. Prove to Alexander you want my dick in you.”

“Ah, I think not then. I will be fine,” Lafayette conceded, laughing a little. 

“Suit yourself,” said John, turned away. A noticeable shudder in Laf’s thighs as he broke the contact. “I guess I will go play with Alexander instead.”

Alex groaned, but admitted: “To be honest, I was starting to look forward to watching you fuck Lafayette.” As if to punctuate this statement, his cock twitched involuntarily.

“You hear that Marie? Your disobedience is disappointing both of us.” He gripped one wonderful ass cheek. “It’s a shame, really. I was gonna let you take the reigns, at least for bit. Let you ride me.”

John had predicted this might happen. While Lafayette might have been keen to idea of getting fucked, he knew that getting him to surrender complete control was probably out of the questions. Sure, he might playfully allow his hands to be cuffed, to bend over the bed for John, let John finger him. But he wasn’t going to beg. 

At least without some additional coaxing. 

He stepped away from Laf completely, went to Alex. Slipped into Spanish, something he did rarely, as he felt a little left out when Alex and Laf spoke French to each other. However, this was a special occasion.

_“Baby girl, I have to untie you. Need your help.”_

_“Of course, anything.”_

John unclipped his wrists, released the hook so the chain connecting the cuffs disconnected, but the leather bands were still around Alex’s wrists. He gave his arms a few experimental shakes, flexed the feeling back into his fingers while John set to free this ankles.

 _“I need your help with sitting Laf up. You’ve been with him longer. How can I win this battle?”_ John said in hurried Spanish. 

_“What’s your endgame, dearest? If you just wanna fuck him, I’m pretty sure he’s given you the go head.”_

_“Yes, but you know how he always thinks he’s in charge. I’ve got to hear him beg.”_

A dark looked passed over Alex’s face. _”I may have some information that will help you in your quest.”_

So Alex told him what to do, and they advanced on Laf. 

It was easy to forget sometimes that Alexander was stronger than he looked. After John directed Lafayette to scooch the full length of his body onto the bed, Alex hauled him to his knees. Gave him a few loving kissing on his neck and shoulder. Pet his hair while John squirmed to get his now naked body under Lafayette. 

The look he gave John as he peered down at him was clearly gloating. His eyes said _‘yes, my wrists may be bound, Alex may have his arms around me, you’re about to penetrate me, but I’m still in control here.’_

The head of John’s lubricated cock nudged at the entrance to Lafayette’s ass. All John let escape from his mouth was tiny sigh of pleasure, nothing too out of control. Lafayette’s body accepted him quite gracefully, and he looked impatient to take John in further, but Alex managed to bear his weight in a way that allowed him no leverage. 

“Tease,” Lafayette grumbled. 

“Shhh…” Alex hushed him, offered him his mouth so they could kiss. Let his hand come to rest on Lafayette’s heavy cock, began stroking him off. Muscle memory found the exact pattern and grip that Laf favored. Years of shared experience between them, and Alex knew just how get him close, back him off. It wasn’t knowledge he got to use too often, usually just allowed Lafayette to take, but alas, John was on a mission. And Alex knew if he helped, he’d be rewarded quite enthusiastically. 

Lafayette was sweating and squirming, he broke away so he could pant against Alex. “I see what you mean to do, mon chou. I assure you I am--fuck--” Alex was pumping him punishingly -- “I can resist this.”

John took Laf’s balls into his hands, tugged on them to halt his building orgasm. Pushed his hips up a bit to inch just a bit more of his dick into Laf’s ass. Corded muscle in Laf’s thigh muscles quivered. He bit his lip, his eyebrows drawn in a scowl. 

“You going to fuck me, Laurens? Or do you need me to roll you over, teach you how?” he hissed. John answered with a smirk. 

Alex put his mouth to Laf’s ear. “You want that dick, baby? You want Jack’s dick, huh? You know the deal, you’re going to have to ask nicely.”

Lafayette moaned, but said nothing.

“You’re so stubborn. Just tell him what you want, he’s going to give it to you.”

Something in Alex’s voice, or perhaps the slightly mean hand job he was giving him. Or was it the grip John had on his balls? The few inches of himself being penetrated, like a tantalizing promise? The knowledge he wouldn’t come without giving in? Whatever it was, a dam broke.

Fast, hurried French in a breathy, needy voice: “ _Je veux ta bite bandante! Baise-moi, défonce-moi, je m'en fous!_ ”

“In English, so John can understand you?”

“Please, please, I am imploring you. I want your dick. Do not make me wait any longer. Fuck me, John or let me fuck you, I no longer care! Whatever you want!”

That was good enough for Laurens. He nodded at Alex, who shifted himself so Lafayette could sink himself fully onto John. 

“Good Lord, Lafayette!” John cried, trying not to lose composure. Not sure if it was the novelty of fucking their usually dominant lover, or the waiting he had done this evening, but shit if Lafayette didn’t feel amazing, so tight, so ready, so goddamn warm.

“Heh,” Lafayette said, regaining his own control, using the strength in his core and quads to grind up and down on John. Established an excellent rhythm despite the face his hands were still tied behind him. “Alex, let go of me. I want to come on this dick, no assistance.”

John was so lost in the glorious warmth that was Lafayette, of being ridden so expertly, he was unable to even correct Laf, that he was in charge, that Alex didn’t take orders from anyone else tonight. It mattered not, since he got what he wanted. Was going to file away that lovely memory, of Lafayette’s gorgeous, smokey voice, begging for him. Going to enjoy that for a while.

***

All three were sated. John had come harder than he had in recent memory, saw stars and colors in other spectrums. Already covered in streaks of Laf’s cum, who had come twice, once from his prostate being plowed relentlessly, the second time from Alex using his mouth and hand in conjunction. He then climbed off John and sucked Alex to completion, and when he finished, he held the emission in his mouth, then kissed John so sweetly, letting Alex’s seed leak into John’s mouth. Reminded John who was the real boss. And John swallowed every drop. 

After the cuffs were removed, showers taken, everyone clean, everyone cozy again. Lafayette laid down in the middle of the bed, let John and Alex snuggled under each of his arms. Traded kisses, face nuzzling. 

Alex, ever the talker, spoke first: “Well, that’s was certainly different.”

A beat, then all three were laughing. Laughing hard. 

“Variety is the spice of life, yes?” Lafayette said. 

And John had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something, wasn't it? If you're so inspired, please comment. Or come find me on tumblr @likearootlesstree
> 
> I love comments. Need them like these boys need Jesus. Or something?


	17. Animal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their day at Animal Kingdom brings to light some new feelings in the trio's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is a ~feelings~ heavy chapter, with mentions of the complications of polyamory. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love from,  
> Me

Another late start. Alexander wanted Lafayette to braid his hair. Laf strutted around the room, griped about his ass hurting but threw John several smug little looks. John preened under the thought, no matter the hyperbole.

On the bus ride over to Animal Kingdom, Lafayette elected to stand, gripping the overhead bar and looming over Alex and John. When Alex patted the empty seat next to him, Lafayette shook his head, curls bouncing and mouse ears akimbo. 

“Sorry, mon chou. Hurts too much to sit. Not sure how you take him so well, so often.” 

Both John and Alex blushed the rest of the way to Animal Kingdom.

“When we were kids, we had a nickname for this park.” John said casually, hoping to steer the conversation away from Lafayette’s sore asshole.

“What was that?” Alex asked.

“The hot boring park.”

“Can hardly wait, cher.”  
“Seriously?” Alex asked. 

John sighed, then decided to push his luck. Launched into it: “Well, see, the thing about Animal Kingdom is that the themeing is immersive. From the landscaping, to the architecture, the places feel real. And the expansiveness of the animal reserves is unprecedented. But to a kid, it can seem kind of boring, there’s not a lot of rides and they are spread out. And with all of the plants and vegetation, it does get super hot and muggy. There is a lot of cool stuff to do. We’re gonna do the safaris, of course and Everest, plus one of my favorite things which is the Dinosaur ride. Oh! And the Festival of the Lion King!”

Alex smiled gently, twined his fingers with John’s. Lafayette sidled up to Alex’s other side, took his free hand. Must be feeling particularly needy today. Very rarely did they all three hold hands at the same time in public. Never ashamed, no, but it just seemed prudent to be discreet. 

In the early days of their relationship, John got in too many scraps with strangers trying to be slick. Ended too many evenings being dragged bodily from bars. One of their earliest “rough patches” was Alexander getting upset by the fact that John’s tendency to fight anyone with a sassy comment on their lips brought out a similar side to Laf. Had to drag the both of them away from beating some drunk senseless behind a gay bar in Hell’s Kitchen before the cops showed up. They had a huge fight when Alex was uncomfortable with the angry, handsy sex Laf and John engaged in that night. Of course, they found ways to balance these things out, but punching strangers as foreplay was off the table. 

So now, in addition to John having to keep his fists in check, they often kept their PDA to a minimum. But as they grew older, and less fucks were to be had, if they fucking wanted to hold hands like any other “couple” in Disney World, they sure as shit would. 

After a stop in Starbucks, they made their way to the Africa section of the park. It was barely 9:30, but John was thankful he snagged fast passes as the Kilimanjaro Safaris already had a 30 minute wait. 

“What is with this straw?” Alexander whined. “It’s paper. It’s all soggy.”

“It’s for the animal’s safety, honey.” John explained patiently. “If it ends up on the ground, or in an animal’s habitat, they won’t choke. Used to be no plastic products were allowed in the park but…” John gestured with the plastic Starbucks cup in his hand. “They got lax over the years.

They had a bench to themselves on the safari truck. Lafayette let John and Alex have the outside seats, told them he could see just fine as he was a whole head taller than both of them. John was grateful. His boyfriends both knew how much he loved animals, and on this cool morning they were sure to be out in droves.

No one was disappointed. Their truck actually had to stop at one point as a particularly stubborn giraffe stood in the road, chewing bemusedly on some leaves. Peals of delight overcame Alex over the giraffe. Even Lafayette was charmed by the fantastic animal. 

The elephants were out, frolicking in their pool and looking for all the world like the embodiment of joy. John practically hung out of the truck’s window, knew his mouth was open in awe. Didn’t care how he looked, the elephants were beautiful. Everyone knew John adored animals, and elephants were some of his favorite. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as he saw two young calves wrestling in the shallow end of watering hole. A hand was on his upper back, rubbing in a comforting way. 

They saw lions sleeping on their ledge, majestic and powerful. They saw rhinos, standing stoic in the shade. They saw zebras gathered around some scrubby brush. They saw a river overflowing with menacing Nile crocodiles, longer than anyone had ever pictured. 

John patted himself on the back for his impeccable planning. As soon as they exited the safaris, the 10:00 am showing of the Festival of the Lion King in the Harambe Theater. 

While this entire trip had been memory made after memory made, John wanted to record every second of the Festival of the Lion King and his lovers’ reactions. They were seated in the Lion section. After the four hosts, in traditional garb, introduced themselves, it came time to learn their section’s cheer: roaring like a lion. And of course, their leader, a handsome black actor in elaborate traditional dress, pulled Lafayette in front of the crowd to help demonstrate. The host, named Nakawa (Swahili for ‘good looking’ he told them with a wink) conversed quietly with Lafayette, while Alex and John laughed themselves senseless. When it came time for them to demonstrate the mighty lion roar, their beautiful boyfriend, mimicked Nakawa’s posture, his hands up like paws, and roared. Everyone in the audience, but no one more than John and Alex, responded enthusiastically. 

The show itself was mesmerizing. The costumes and dancers dazzled. Stilt walkers, floats with animatronic versions of Simba and Pumba, acrobats dressed as monkeys. The hosts sang each song live, and everyone sang along. Chills ran up John’s arms during the “Circle of Life.” And when Nawaka and the younger girl host, Kibibi, sang a duet of “Can You Feel the Love Tonight” two ballerinas, clad as tropical birds performed an emotional aerial dance while lavender fog curled across the floor. Alexander sighed and settled his head on John’s shoulder. 

Afterwards, as they spilled out of the theater back into the village area, Lafayette waved a small piece of paper in their faces. Alex snatched it and John peered over his shoulder to read it. It looked like a business card, and printed in small block letters was “Frank” followed by a phone number.

“It appears that the young Prince was interested!” Lafayette giggled, batted his eyelashes. “Slipped that in my back pocket after my inspired performance.”  
John laughed, but Alex looked apprehensive. “Are you gonna call him?” He asked in a tiny voice. 

“Perhaps if I get lonely while you two are out on your special date tonight, I may. Why?”

Alexander bit his lip. The truth was, in their triad, they were technically open. John had never stepped out, was honestly beyond fulfilled by Alex and Laf in every sense of the word. Lafayette had slept around perhaps the first year that John had been part of the relationship, but they were a sporadic string of one night stands that tapered off the more serious things got with John. Alex was the one who most often, and most recently found himself in the arms of someone outside of their relationship. The most recent was a few months ago, had gone on a few dates with a pretty Indian girl that he gushed about, then moped around when she told him it would never work out due to her parents’ more traditional ideals. 

So it was kind of surprising to hear Alex, of the three of them, getting worked up about the possibility of Lafayette seeing someone else, even for a night.

“This isn’t really where I envisioned having this conversation,” Alex said slowly, gesturing vaguely at the fake village they stood in. “But, I have been thinking that...maybe...we should talk about. Becoming. Exclusive.”

Lafayette squinted at him. “Darling, we aren't the ones needing convincing. John has only needed the two of us since the first time he got on this dick---”

“Hey!” John cried out, mock offended. 

“--And this is the first time in, shit, years I’ve even entertained the idea. You, however, our Little Lion, are the one with wild oats to sow.”

Alexander blushed. “Yeah. Yeah I know. But, I mean. Since things ended with Anshuma. I dunno. Lately, I’m feeling just this. Wow, this overwhelming sense of… I just don’t think I want to see anyone else. That I don’t need to. That you two. This is it.”

Lafayette smiled, warm and loving. Pulled both Alex and John into a group embrace. Held them tight. John squeezed back, and realized Alex was sniffling. 

“You okay, baby?” he asked, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

Alex nodded. Leaded his head against Laf’s shoulder, gave John a watery smile.

When they pulled away, Lafayette said “My loves, I think this is an important conversation we must continue later. Perhaps when we get home.”

After everyone was composed, felt ready to continue their day, they started towards the Asia section of the park. Nothing else was really said about the state of their relationship, but there was a sense of tenderness and affection that surged between them.

Plus, John saw Lafayette drop “Frank’s” phone number in the nearest trash can without fanfare.

***

The rest of the day passed wonderfully. Expedition Everest and Dinosaur were both terrifying, but fun. The rode the train over to Rafiki’s Planet Watch. John spent some time alone in the Affection Section, an open petting zoo. Made friends with a particularly insistent goat, who nudged him for head scratches. Needed a minute away from the other two to think.

Even when Alex dated around, John always held close to him the fact that he would always, always, always come home to them. He adored Alex, needed him like air, and if that meant he had to sometimes share him, he could forgive that. But for them to become exclusive, to have Alex all to themselves all the time. John could never deny he wanted that. Wanted Alex and Lafayette as his very own. An idea he almost never entertained, but now that the seed was planted, he felt his heart might burst. 

They had been a trio for almost four years now. To make their little triangle solid, completely, no one else, just them. For the second time that day, tears welled in John’s eyes. He patted his goat friend one more time and then went to find his men. 

The Conservation Station was an indoor exposition with different exhibitions, including these sound booths that offered an immersive experience of listening to the rainforest. John found Alex and Lafayette in one of these. Dark, sounds of a storm filling the closet sized room. They were trading kisses in the dark. Soft, kind ones. Alex was crying again. 

Turned at the sound of the door opening. When Alex saw it was John, he shifted so he could join him on Lafayette’s lap. They were all kissing then, whatever they could reach. Lips, necks, ears, hair. It wasn’t sexual as much as it was like worshipping. 

There, in the green dark, in the sound of rain, Alex could whisper. “I love you. I love you both. I love you both so much. Thank you for bringing me here.”

John’s heart skipped a beat. He could count on one hand the number of times they had said these words. Didn’t need to say them, they had other ways to show it. He knew it. But Alex said it. 

So John said it too. 

“I love you, as well, my darling,” Lafayette added, kissed Alex’s hair. “More than anything. Except John. I love John the most.”

John snorted, buried his face in Alex’s shirt. 

“Oh you love him best, even though he smells like a barn right now?”

Lafayette laughed. “Should we make our way back to the hotel so Laurens can wash the goat smell off of him before your hot date?”

John gave them both friendly pinches, then started to stand. Felt re-energized. Felt fucking loved. And free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, as always, are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Stay tuned for John and Alex's private date. 
> 
> Love you all!


	18. John and Alex Go On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contents are on the tin.
> 
> Alex and John go on a special date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.
> 
> This chapter contains--
> 
> John being kind of a butt head.
> 
> Awkward conversations about Complicated Adult Needs.
> 
> A really corny extended metaphor.
> 
> A special thanks to my girl @crimsonash330 for being the best kind of sounding board and really giving me some rich ideas. This chapter was challenging! <3 you!  
> ENJOY!

“What do you mean they’re gone?” John said slowly, blinking at the cast member in confusion. 

“The Osborne Family Lights were retired as we move into the next stage of renovation for Hollywood Studios.”

More blinking. The cast member, a fresh faced college kid, smiled and nodded in a final sort of way and John stared in disbelieving silence. Alex, sensing the tension in his boyfriend, that could flare into anger in seconds, gave his hand what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

“Is there anything else I can help you gentlemen with?” the cast member pressed, still smiling blandly. 

John simply shook his head, his lips pale and tightened in a little frown. He turned to pull Alex away from the guest services desk. Alex shot the cast member a sad sounding “Thank you anyway!” and let John pull him out side. 

He broke away from Alex and went and sat down hard and stiff on the nearest bench. Sat with his head in his hands, gripped the roots of his own hair.

“Sweetie?” Alex asked. Grimaced when John flinched at his touch. 

“I’m so stupid!” John lamented. “Why didn’t I check? This was supposed to be so romantic, all the lights, you were going to love it Alexander, and now they’re _gone_ and our date is _ruined_!”

Alex responded with a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. Took a seat next to John and slid his arm around his shoulder. John leaned into him gratefully and exhaled. 

“What are you talking about? How could any time we’re spending together be ruined?” Alex said soothingly. 

“You’re right, of course, but… I know how much you love Christmas and this was going to be special. It was a surprise.”

“Jack, you couldn’t have known.”

John continued to pout and fret. So Alex gave him a quick peck on his cheek, left him to his stewing and returned to the Guest Services desk. 

“Excuse me?” Alex asked the same cast member. “I was just in here with my boyfriend? He’s really upset about that light show being gone. Do you have a suggestion of something we can do instead? Something Christmasy?”

The cast member thought for a minute. 

Told Alex what to do.

***

The boat ride over to the Boardwalk was quiet. John stared out the window into the darkness of the lake, lost in his mood. Alex ached to soothe him, to smooth his brow and kiss away that petulant little frown. But Alex knew that John needed space when he was pissed, or disappointed. While Lafayette could be cheered up with kisses, cuddles, jokes and sex, John needed room to breathe and process. Especially when he blamed himself for whatever had transpired.

So Alex contented himself with just holding his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb, and gazing at the beauty that was the Disney Boardwalk.

Crescent Lake was framed by a breathtaking line of pastel colored buildings. They echoed a vintage Atlantic City skyline. The Boardwalk glowed under strings of amber colored bulbs, the lights and silhouette reflecting in the dark purple of the lake. 

When the boat captain called that they were at the Yacht Club Resort, Alex tugged at John’s hand. He snapped out of his sulking and let Alex pull him ashore. 

“You gonna tell me the plan?” John whined, resting his chin on Alex’s shoulder while the latter stood, transfixed by the facade of the Yacht Club. 

“We’re gonna take a tour of the resort’s Christmas decor,” Alex said simply. And with that he led him into the Yacht Club’s lobby.

John had actually never been here before, and he was pleasantly surprised. Everything was expensive and masculine, lots of wood and gleaming surfaces. Nautical touches everywhere. Not really his thing, like he’d never want to stay here, but it leant it certain sort of charm to the Christmas decor. Their tree wasn’t as tall as the Polynesian’s but its ornaments were detailed and pretty. Lots of little boats. And they had a miniature village set up complete with a model train. John softened at watching Alex watch the train. The lights on his face made him look like a little kid. 

“It’s so pretty!” Alex gushed. “Don’t you think?”

John nodded, looped his arm through Alex’s. “Not as pretty as you,” he said softly. And Alex smiled because that meant John was feeling a little better.

“I can’t wait to put up our tree at home,” Alex replied. John grinned a little at the memories of Christmases past: Alex agonizing over which breed of tree would look best in the apartment; Laf getting tangled and frustrated with strings of lights he would eventually just throw away and replace with a newly bought box.

Or the looks on both their faces their first holiday together when they presented John with a small box on Christmas Eve. See, Laf and Alex had been together forever, since Alex was a sophomore and an R.A. at Columbia and Laf had been one of his freshmen residents. One Christmas, when Lafayette had been especially homesick, Alex saved his money and bought him a small replica of the Eiffel Tower. Cheesy, sort of, but it struck a chord with Laf. 

And the next year, he returned the favor by gifting Alex with a model Empire State Building. They had continued to trade miniature landmarks and tokens of their home towns, which now lined a bookshelf in their living room. 

So when John tore off the wrapping paper and found a small crystal palm tree, and Alex said shyly “You know, like on the South Carolina state flag?” It was bridge, pulling him tighter into their circle. 

The Yacht Club resort flowed into the Beach Club, which was its sister resort. Also nautical, it leaned towards pastels and softer surfaces. Alex when into peals of delight at the gingerbread and chocolate miniature carousel. It was all so lovely, John finally felt his grumpy mood cresting and could only really see Alex. The decor, the lights, the garlands and glitter. All of it sparkled, but none had the same radiance that Alex exuded. 

As Alex chatted with a cast member about the construction of the carousel, John spent some time reminiscing on the trip so far. On how happy everyone had been, how Alex had let himself relax and really just have fun. How he hadn’t really even talked about work. How he allowed happiness and love in.

With a start, John came upon something in his own heart. The small seed that had planted itself when he saw Laf holding those damn groom Mickey ears.  
John couldn’t explain it. Something was unlocking in him, and the love he felt for Alex and Laf was beating right there close to the surface. He knew he loved both of them, knew it as surely as he knew his own name, but something had fallen into place the last few days. His love for Alex was natural, and easy, and automatic like breathing, and it seemed like suddenly, everything was making sense. 

Feeling practically punch drunk, John followed Alex out into the night. They were content now to walk along the Boardwalk, hand in hand, and stare at the water, the towering Christmas tree covered in glass ornaments, the families darting everywhere. Everyone’s laughing. Everyone’s happy.

He let Alex go just long enough for him to dart into an ice cream parlor, return with a cone of something decadent. A flavor called ooey gooey butter cake? It was sweet, but the feeling in every nerve of his body, pulling him closer to Alex, was much sweeter. 

They stopped at the foot of another Christmas tree, this one several stories high and shimmering in the moonlight. Alex sighed and walked in for a closer look.

“It might not be as mind blowing as the light show, but it will still be pretty neat. And besides, if I’m with you, John Laurens, it’s special.”

At that, John wrapped him in a hug from behind. A fierce one. Alex gasped audibly. “What’s that for? I didn’t do anything spectacular, just asked the cast member where to go to see holiday decorations!”

But it was more than that, wasn’t it? Alex let him grumble, let him mope. Then he pulled him with something sweet and soft. Had left his own trails of happiness on John’s skin. Reeled him back in. Tethered him, anchored him. 

John made a muffled sound, buried his face in Alex’s hair. He smelled like cookies.

“What is it baby?” Alex asked, twisting around in his arms so they could face each other

“Look, honey. You know I’m not the best with words, especially with my feelings,” he started. “But what you told us today, about maybe becoming exclusive? That really...hit me hard.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah? I meant it.”

“I know you did. And this trip has had me thinking..about...I mean. And I wanted to talk to you about this at the Osborne Family Lights, but I mean, this is romantic as anything else.” John swept his arm at the scenery. Alex noticed they were standing in an empty white and gray gazebo. A trace of something vulnerable flitted over John’s features. “What do you think… I mean would you..oh and Laf, of course… Like.” He paused again.

Alex cocked his head. It was too precious. “Dearest? What is it?”

“Could we maybe? You know...just talk about it first. But like, what if we...the three of us? If we considered the possibility..of getting...uh...married? Maybe?”

Now that it was out in the open, John relaxed. They stood in shared silence. But John was mortified when Alex said nothing, just looked at him. 

He rushed in with: “I mean, things are of course great the way they are, and if it’s like not even something you or Lafayette are interested in, I can be cool with that. Of course.” 

Still nothing. The silence stretched. 

Then Alex kissed him, all sweet and soft. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you are quite possibly the most adorable thing ever? Especially when you’re nervous?” he teased. Brushed John’s cheek with his fingertips. John laughed, all  
breathy and hesitant. “Look, my love. I care about you so much, I feel like there aren’t really words to express it accurately. And making things permanent between the three of us is something I am interested in exploring. But I do think this is something all _three_ of us need to talk about.”

John nodded. “Of course. I just. Well, first of all, my heart is about to explode so I had to say something. Second, if you weren’t into the idea at all, I saw no reason to bring it up with Laf.”

“Something tells me if you go to him all blushing and stammering, he’d be on board.” Alex’s voice lilted with a hint a tease. He grinned at the annoyed look John shot him. “In all seriousness, though. Lafayette is nuts about you. He’d marry you in a heartbeat, with me involved or not.”

John squinted at Alex. “God, my second mistake of the night. I really should have waited to bring this up, huh? Because this isn’t something we can just like, jump into. We have to talk it through, really actually think about it.”

Alex gave him another kiss, ran a hand through his curls. “I think you just started the conversation, John.” 

Finally, John smiled. Smiled his real smile, the heart breaking one that Alex loved best. 

“Ready to call it a night?” Alex asked. John bit his lip and nodded. Stopped him once more. Kissed him in a way Alex knew he could never forget--like he was giving Alex part of him. Which, in a way, he sort of already had.

They began to walk towards the front of the resort, where the buses and cars picked up. John decided the most efficent way back to their own resort was a taxi.

“I’m not gonna lie to you,” Alex said as he slid in the backseat next to John. “All this talk of commitment and feelings has me kind of worked up.” Took John’s hand and led it to his lap. Let him feel what he felt.

“Yeah?” John whispered all breathy. 

In the dark, Alex nodded. “It’s been a minute since I felt you inside me, John.” His voice was low. Shadowy.

They kissed the rest of the ride.

***

They found Laf dozing in bed, half dressed, some Food Network show on the TV. They kissed him awake. Alex said something to him in French. Something that made Lafayette pull John to him and hold him. Tightly.

“My treasure. My heart,” Laf said. As John looked up at him, he suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. He really should have talked to both of them together. 

His love for Alex was like the sea, deep and fathomless and so natural it felt ancient. His love for Lafayette was like the sky, vast and open and soaring. And he was the ship, capsized, storm tossed. He was the gull, flying high one minute and diving low to feed himself the next. 

“No, my dear. You are the moon,” Alex whispered against him. John didn’t realize he spoke these thoughts out loud. “You pull my ocean closer to Lafayette’s sky.”

“The sky and the sea,” Laf continued, picking up the metaphor. “Before you, we were like mirrors. Now, with you, John, and your gravity? It pulled both of us in. To you. To each other.”

John made a small noise. 

He loved them both so much.

“Take me,” he said to Lafayette. Wanted to float up against his atmosphere, high and free. 

“I must have you,” he said to Alexander. Wanted to sink into his depths, safe and deep. 

Alex undressed himself first, then John. Lafayette shimmied out of what little clothing he was wearing. 

The three of them made love in a way they never had before. Slowly, then all at once. They took their time. Really tasted one another. Like three rivers converging into an estuary. And like when fresh water churned in the sea, no one really knew whose skin was whose, whose breath was whose, whose heart was whose. The night was a haze of tangled flesh, of names cried out, of devotion whispered. 

The sea--dark, infinite and embracing.

The sky--clear, concave and constant.

The moon--bright, tidal, and full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like love!
> 
> Come talk to me @likearootlesstree on tumblr. I like having friends!


	19. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette and John talk more about where their relationship is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step right up, kiddos, for my favorite ride. It's called John Lauren's Emotional Rollercoaster.
> 
> I listened to the following songs on repeat while writing this:
> 
> "Wild Horses" by the Rolling Stones
> 
> "Secret Crowds" by Angles and Airwaves
> 
> "A Walk Through Hell" by Say Anything
> 
> Enjoy!

Late morning. They elected to take it easy, sleep in and chill out. John laid on his belly, map of Magic Kingdom spread out in front of him, a pen in hand. He had been circling what was still left for them to do. Alex was in the shower, and Laf was sitting cross legged against the headboard, alternating between watching the TV and watching John. 

“Mon cher?” he finally asked as John circled the Hall of Presidents on the map. Drew a star. 

“Mmm?” John responded. Didn’t look up, was reading the attraction list for Frontierland. 

“Come here, my love. Do you even need that map? Do you not have it memorized? Come sit with me, so we can talk.”

John capped the pen, pushed the map aside, scooted to sit next to Laf. His heartbeat revved up, pretty sure he knew what Laf wanted to talk about. He was pretty surprised when he went to drape himself across Lafayette’s lap, he stopped him. Gestured for him to sit up, face to face. 

“I am thinking this talk is best had...not touching.” 

Instantly, John’s mood plummeted and his anxiety soared. There was almost never a time Lafayette didn’t want to touch him, was always craving a hand, or a kiss, or sitting hip-to-hip. Laf thrived from touch and contact, so to be expressly rejected made John feel like this _talk_ was not going to go well. 

Was Laf going to tell him they were done? That he had planned to marry Alex one day, but John never factored into the equation? That this whole thing was just an alluring adventure, that John was equivalent of a movie rental or some kind of toy for spicing things up in the bedroom? To break up the monotony? And he was crazy--delusional--to think that they’d want him permanently. 

The thoughts took off like a stampede of wild horses and he wished fervently that he’d kept his mouth shut the night before. Why did he have to get all emotional and shoot his dumb mouth off? Hopefully he could brush this off as a joke to Laf and Alex, chalk it up to the magic of Disney. Ha ha. Funny, right guys? Things could go back to normal and they’d forget this little bout of insanity had ever happened.

Laf surveyed him with thoughtful eyes. John perspired and squirmed under the scrutiny. Those eyes, sweeping over him. John felt weak and desperate and frightened all at the same time. Needed Lafayette to say something. Literally anything. 

“Why so nervous?” he finally said, a small smile playing at his lips. 

“You’re looking at me all funny,” John whispered. “And you didn’t want me to touch you.” John grounded himself with clenched fists, fingernails biting palms. Was ready to fly or fight depending on what Laf might say next. 

“Oh you silly thing. Stop fretting. I didn’t want to touch right now because it would be distracting. I needed to look at you, your skin tone. Trying to figure out what shade of gold would look best on you. Rose? Yellow? White? Or should we do platinum?”

The air in John’s lungs turned to ice. “Are you-- What?” 

“Do you expect me to pick you out a ring without considering what would compliment your complexion? If you didn’t think of that, I should worry about how well you know me. You think I would just put any piece of jewelry on either of my beautiful boys, then you are crazier than I thought.”

John squeezed his eyes shut, worried he was hallucinating. Lafayette was talking about rings for godsake, and he just wanted to discuss the possibility of even considering getting married but _Lafayette was talking about rings a ring for him!_ and his heart sang. 

“Darling, don’t tease me, I’m begging you,” John pleaded. “Are we actually talking about…?” His anxiety flipping, from rejected to the thought of being actually wanted… Wanted!

“Putting a ring on it? Yes John Laurens, I am most seriously discussing it. Is that not why you talked to Alexander about it last night?”

John sputtered. “I did. I want to...talk about it.” 

“So let’s talk about it. What is it _you_ desire, my love?”

_Everything,_ John wanted to say. _Give me everything._

“You. Alex. This. This to never end. But I mean, this isn’t how… I just wanted to feel you guys out before I started….you know. Planning something. For the next steps.” John winced at his own words. Felt supremely stupid. How else do you tell your two boyfriends ‘hey, I think I wanna marry both of you but I need to make sure we’re on the same page before I throw myself into planning an elaborate two part proposal?’ There was too much at stake for him to go in blind, but now that they were actually talking about it. 

“May I speak plainly, mon cher?” John nodded, bit his lip shyly. “I simply adore both of you. I hope you know this. Between you and Alexander, my heart is always full. I am happy to leave things as is, we talk about becoming exclusive just the other day. But I am _thrilled_ to even consider….”

Laf paused, his breath hitching. He blinked rapidly, looked up and swiped one delicate finger under his eyes. It shocked John to realize he was blinking back tears. Laf sucked in a sharp breath. “Ah... sorry. I am truly thrilled that you, and Alex, might consider...uh, formalizing our union? And I want to tell you that any way you want it John, I am open. We could go to the courthouse today, or elope next week, or plan a big extravagant thing, or any combination and I will be happy because I will have both of you. Forever.”

John felt his own lip quiver, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Can I touch you now?” How could he ever have doubted...

Laf sniffled a little. “Please.” So John crawled into his lap, wrapped his arms around him. Lafayette accepted him gratefully. 

“There, there, darling,” John said soothingly. “You alright?”

“Of course I am alright. Just a little emotional. It never ceases to amaze me how I got so lucky to find two amazing men to love me. When I was younger, love was not something I had in much abundance. Before Alex, I sometimes wondered...” John listened eagerly. “Well, it’s not important why. But I worried that I might never find real love. And look at me now, with two, both so equally precious.”

John gave him a quick kiss on his neck. “Just checking, you’ve looked at yourself in the mirror right? Worried about finding one, now you have two. Dear, you could have a whole harem if you wished.”

Lafayette laughed, nuzzled John back. “Of course. But I don’t wish. I want the both of you, who love me for more than my looks. You and Alex...you see me.” 

For a minute, wrapped in each other, John realized he was witnessing a part of Laf he never showed anyone. The vulnerable part, the shy part. The part that was perhaps a little scared that everyone was too busy looking at him, that they never heard him. 

His heart ached, thinking of every pervert, every asshole who would look at Lafayette, a creature from some other world, and see nothing more than a good fuck. Lafayette was his, goddamn it, his and Alexander’s and if some idiot, male or female, looked at him again, he’d fight them, he’d fight them all. Scream at them there was more, so much more to this man than head full of hair, big brown eyes, soft lips, perfect skin. That his perfection did not come from his physical beauty, but from everything else. His sweet words, his protection, the way he could make them laugh, his puppy like playfulness, his generosity, his absolute commitment to being only himself all the time. The energy he brought to their lives, and the softness. Fuck all of them. 

All this time, John knew that he belonged to Lafayette, and Alex, but it was almost like a revelation that Laf also belonged to him. To them. 

The urge for a ring, for anything, to mark Laf and show the world that this man, this goddamn angel, belonged to them… That urge was there. And it was loud. 

Alex cleared his throat. Was standing in the doorway, towel around his waist, wet hair tied in a knot on top of his head. “Room for me?” he asked, smiling.

“Always,” said Laf while John said “Of course.” As if choreographed, they moved to bring Alexander into the circle. He smelled like baby shampoo and almonds. Skin soft.

“Everyone ok?” Alex asked, glancing between John’s and Laf’s faces. 

“Did you know…” John began. “That these two incredible men? That they chose me?”

Laf laughed, his breath rustling John’s hair, loose curls. Squeezed Alex’s hand. “We chose each other, mon cher.”

“We chose each other,” Alex repeated. Left hand in Laf’s, right hand on John. 

***

Afternoon at the Magic Kingdom. As predicted, Alexander loved the Hall of Presidents. Watched the whole show open mouthed. Cried towards the end, when the patriotic displays swelled. Laf rolled his eyes at Alex’s tears, but also smiled sweetly and pulled him into a hug. Asked if he wanted to go again. 

They all did. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a message. 
> 
> Folks, I am in search for a beta reader. Specifically a beta reader interested in reading 30k+ words of PWP in this same universe. I am looking for someone to really push me as a writer and not only find mistakes but help me hone my craft. If you are interested, please come message me on tumblr @likearootlesstree or shoot me an email just.one.golden.sun@gmail.com.
> 
> Thank you in advance for your comments. I apologize for the delay in this. My job gets extra crazy August/September so I am super busy. BUT your comments make me wanna keep this stuff up.
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN! I love you all.


	20. Disney Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio shops for gifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I have been overwhelmed at work (late August, early September is crazy for me!) and also been distracted by this other piece I'm working on.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some antics!

The sight of Disney Springs and its expansion actually knocked the breath out of John. What had once been a tight, carefully curated arrangement of shops, restaurants and some stand out landmarks had exploded into a mega mall of sorts. A well done and beautiful mega mall, in Mediterranean facades and fountains, anachronistic in the way that Sephora and Top Shop and Versace and Gucci and others graced the storefronts. The walkways were wide, and bustling, overwhelmingly so. Lafayette looked interested, John could see him itching to wander through the boutiques. Alex, on the other hand, seemed equal parts anxious and bored. They were on a mission to purchase souvenirs for their friends back home, so John led the charge to the Marketplace side of the complex, which he was relieved to find had remained mostly unchanged.

“World of Disney is the largest Disney Store in the world,” he supplied as they approached the glittering facade. Window displays depicting Cinderella’s gown being altered by her animal friends greeted them at the west entrance. Alex paused to admire the display, so John paused to watch him, to take him by the hand and just let Alex’s palpable joy wash over him. However, their quiet moment mean John lost sight of Lafayette, which could be very bad, especially when retail was involved.

Alex and John entered the store together, and Alex craned his neck to taking in the ceiling, high and gabled and housing artful sculptures of various characters-- the Genie, Peter Pan, Ariel, Pluto… Signs cordoning off the different nooks and rooms by department hung from dark green beams. They were currently standing in the “Housewares” section, with “Men’s Apparel” to their left and “Jewelry and Accessories” to their right. Alex’s mouth was popped open in an extremely appealing way, and John was half tempted to kiss the look of shock right off his face.

“It’s like a maze!” Alex noted, wandering over to examine a table displaying Alice in Wonderland themed tea sets. “Where do we even start?”

“We start by finding our boyfriend before he buys half the shit in here,” John returned. 

Alex pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Hmm...if I were a Lafayette, where would I go first?” His eyes darted as he read the respective directory signs. “Souvenirs and gifts?” He suggested.

They found him in the front of a wall of t-shirts. Inexplicably, he already had a shopping basket overstuffed with items, and was shuffling through a rack of shirts. “What size is Herc?” he asked absently. John was taken aback, didn’t even realize Laf had noticed their approach. “Would an extra large fit?” He pulled it off the rack and held it against himself. John and Alex both had to laugh. It was a royal blue shirt emblazoned with cartoon Hercules and the caption “I’m kind of a big deal.”

“Oh, he’s gonna love that!” Alex chirped. “What else did you find?” He moved to look through the baskets.

Laf shrugged. “A little this, a little that. Some toys for Angelica’s kid, stationery set for Peggy, stuff like that.” 

They decided John would watch guard over the baskets while Laf darted around, plucking things off of shelves like a madman, muttering to himself. Alex wandered the aisles as well, returning only with two items: a coffee mug for Washington, his boss. And a small Minnie Mouse plushie for Eliza. John got to take in the ordeal with undisguised amusement. 

When all was said and done, Laf had stuffed four shopping baskets with merchandise. John added a wallet in the latest Dooney and Bourke print (stained glass Beauty and Beast) for his sister Martha. 

“Who is that for?” Laf shot, nodding his head at the stuffed Minnie in Alex’s hands.

“For Eliza.”

Laf was shaking his head, his curls akimbo. “Non, mon chou, she prefers Sleeping Beauty. Already found her some things.”

“But...but she loves Minnie! I wanna get her this!” Alex was whining. 

“Ok, fine, add it to the pile.”

Alex was silently counting and measuring up the various baskets. “Uh, Lafayette? Love? We have a problem.”

“What?” Laf snapped while he debated between two different photo frames.

“How are we going to get all of this home?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Laf let out a labored sigh. “Fuck. You are right, love. Now what?”

“I guess we try to downsize?”

So, with no shame, the two of them plopped onto the floor and began sifting through the items. Afterwards, they began to argue, having to narrow it down to one gift per person. John debated whether to mention that they could easily ship their purchases home. Saw no need. Plus, listening to the two of them bicker was equal parts adorable and hilarious. 

“What the hell does Angelica need a porcelain doll of Mulan for, what the fuck?”

“I will not argue this point, it is a work of art and Angelica adores Mulan.”

“But her eyes are so dead and creepy!”

“No worse than your Minnie Mouse, which I notice has not found her place back in the Toy room.”

“I already fucking told you, Eliza loves Minnie Mouse, and this is perfect.”

“No, I am telling you, her favorite Disney movie is Sleeping Beauty. This night shirt has Aurora on it!”

“Why do you have all these antenna toppers in here? Who do we know that owns a car?”

“Oh, I thought those were Christmas ornaments. They are cute, yes?”

“God, you French goofball, ornaments are glass usually. I saw some over there.”

“I do not see why these cannot be used. This glass slipper one is very cute.”

“Jesus, why is there three different throw blankets in here?”

 

“For you, mon chou, you are always cold.”

And on and on until they had whittled their selections down to just one basket. 

“All set?” John asked as Alex stood up, dusted off the back of his pants. 

Alex shook his head and said something under his breath about antenna toppers, but followed Laf to the checkout counter. Their total was jaw-dropping, but Laf didn’t even blink as he handed over his credit card.

After arranging for their purchases to be sent to their resort, John vied for a visit to the Art of Disney Store. Laid open like a gallery, full of priceless originals and affordable reproductions. In particular John was on the lookout for any renditions of ride concept art. He had to spend some time talking Lafayette out of Thomas Kinkaide original of the ballroom scene from the Beauty and the Beast. 

“Eight. Thousand. Dollars. No, absolutely not.” 

Laf pouted. 

“But, cherie, it would look amazing above the mantle!”

“What mantle, Laf? We don’t even have a fireplace!”

“My mistake, I was thinking about the mansion I am buying for the three of us after we are wed, yes?” 

Alex laughed uproariously at the blush covering John’s cheeks. “Stop playing coy, Jack!” he teased, pinching his arm “You’re the one who brought the marriage stuff up.”

John didn’t answer. Busied himself examining a colored pencil rendering of the original Magic Kingdom map. And when Laf wasn’t looking, snapped a surreptitious photo of the Beauty and the Beast painting in question. Filed the info away for later.

***

Sun was setting on the lake. They had visited Once Upon a Toy (John purchased a set of Inside Out plushies, all five emotions), the Lego store (Alex had to be dragged away from tinkering at one of the display tables), Basin (Lafayette bought several of their bath fizzes and something called a body souffle, all smelling various degrees of delicious), and the Marketplace Co-op (John bought a glass juice pitcher patterned with tiny Orangebirds).

Somewhere between the Lego Store and Basin, Alex began to whine and check out. He often found shopping exhausting, and wasn’t particularly into it. The day had already tested his limits and he was growing more irritable by the second. 

“I’m huuuuungry,” he complained. 

“Our date reservations are in 45 minutes. I promise you do not want to snack ahead of time.”

In all honesty, John was also very tired. Walking around in the sun was draining. Add that to the emotional roller coaster he had boarded a few days ago, and he was feeling just a few shades away from exhausted.

He was actually glad that Alex and Lafayette had their date night tonight. He had big plans to go back to the hotel, take a soaking bath in one of the bath fizzes from Basin, then curl up with his book and a treat from the hotel snack bar. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Laf caught John yawning. 

“Ah, little one, sleepy?”

“Mmm. Yeah, I think I am going to head back to the room.”

Alex nodded emphatically. They took turns kissing as if their separation would be days instead of hours. Closed mouthed, tender kisses, but sweet none the less.

“Go get some rest, mon cher,” Laf said quiet against his ear. “Need you ready to be worn out again later tonight.”

John rolled his eyes, but grinned, then went to catch a bus back to the Polynesian.


	21. Resetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John unwinds with some alone time.
> 
> Alex acts up on his date with Laf, has to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is shameless smut here. ENJOY!

On the bus ride back to the resort, John suddenly got it in his head that he wanted to pop over to the Contemporary to see Mary Blair’s mural there. He never really had the chance to examine it uninterrupted, so he saw the perfect opportunity and took it.

After depositing their shopping bags back at the room, he hopped a monorail over to the Contemporary Resort. In addition to the already breathtaking lobby decor, the holiday decorations were in full force. A giant Mickey shaped wreath made of sparkling fairy lights over saw the monorail track. More Christmas trees, towering, and colorfully draped. John made his way to the mural, stood enraptured under it.

Mural might not be the best word. Tile mosaic. Depicting a scene of First Nations’ people, within a vertical vista. Mary Blair was an artist John greatly admired. Her blend of color and whimsy was somehow both modern and retro simultaneously. As he gazed at the mosaic, his fingers itched for his sketch book. The things she did with color and shape made lit John up, and he silently cursed the fact he left all of his art stuff at home. He wandered into one of the resort’s gift shops, but the best he could find was some notebooks and art sets geared towards kids. He bought them anyway.

After snapping a quick selfie in front of the mural and shooting it in a group text to Alex and Laf, he hopped back on the monorail.

His next stop was the bar at the Polynesian. He slid into a free seat, pulled out his notebook and a pencil from the art set and began to do some warm up sketches while he waited for the bartender’s attention.

“Good evening, sir. What can I get for you?”

John looked up from the small figure of Cinderella he was sketching and glanced at the bartender. 

“Oh um. Can I get a Lapu-Lapu, and do you guys still serve the bread pudding?”

The bartender grinned at him, his eyes knowing. “We do.”

“Then that. Definitely.”

“Alright. Do you want to start a tab?”

 

John shook his head, just held his Mickey band aloft so the bartender could scan it. He wanted to return to his drawings. Despite the crummy pencil and paper, if felt nice to create, even just silly stuff. While he drew, he let his mind wander to what Laf and Alex might be doing. He knew Lafayette had made reservations at some new restaurant at Disney Springs, run by one of the guys from Iron Chef. Alex was a huge Food Network junkie and would be thrilled to eat there. Thinking of this, John drew what he thought Alex’s face might look like upon entering the restaurant. He focused on capturing the way Alex’s smile always lifted his eyes, made him look ten years younger. 

The bartender slid his drink in front of him as he shaded Alex’s hair. The drink was some tropical concoction served in an honest-to-goodness hollowed out pineapple. John took a sip, had to stop his eyes from rolling back. It was so good. Snapped another selfie, this time with his lips on the straw and the pineapple in the shot.

 **Laurens** : Alone in paradise.

 **Ham** : Stop. Are you drinking a pineapple? WTF!

 **Lafayette** : I have something you can put your lips on later if you are that lonely, cherie.

 **Ham** : I want one. :(

 **Lafayette** : A drink or a blowjob?

 **Ham** : Pineapple drink. XD

 **Ham** : Actually both. ;) ;) ;)

 **Laurens** : Stop texting and get back to your date now kiddos. 

John shook his head and went to return to his drawings, but was interrupted by the bartender presenting him with a bowl brimming with bread pudding and ice cream. John truly loved being on vacation and having dessert for dinner. And this dessert was one of the best. A quivering slice of banana bread pudding, warm and moist and crowned with vanilla bean ice cream then drizzled with caramel sauce. John was catapulted to heaven in the first bite, and abandoned his drawing so he could enjoy his drink and his dessert without distraction.

He snapped another photo, this one of just the bread pudding. 

***

Back at the room, John stepped out of the bath. The bath fizz he used had smelled like jasmine, and the scent lingered on his skin as he toweled off. Pulled on some boxer briefs and a t-shirt, curled up in the bed with his book and read for a while.

His reading was interrupted by a buzzing on his phone. He realized it was past ten and he wondered where his boyfriends were, received somewhat of answer in the form of a text message.

 **Lafayette** : On our way back to the room. Alexander extremely naughty this evening. Will require your assistance in correcting him.

John grinned to himself, stretched, and eagerly awaited their return.

***

As soon as he walked through the door, Laf was having none of it. He simply hauled Alex by the shirt and tossed him in the direction of the bed. He landed gracelessly in a heap next to John, who looked amused at the events unfolding. 

Lafayette stood at the foot of the bed, calmly shedding his clothing, his eyes fixed on Alex predatory and patient. 

“Undress,” he said simply. When neither of them moved, he added. “Both of you. Promptly.”

“What happened?” John asked as he pulled off his shirt. 

“Alexander is confused. Thinks it is okay to tease and tempt in public when he feels any sort of desire.”

“What did you do?” John teased, turned to look at Alex as he shimmied out of his jeans. Alex shot him a sly smile.

“Nothing he didn’t want,” he returned. Made slinky eyes at Lafayette, now naked and idly stroking himself at the end of the bed.

Lafayette inhaled and fixed his gaze on John. “Are you in the mood to help this evening, mon cher? Or are we feeling too submissive? Will you be able to overtake Alex or am I expecting too much?”

John snorted, crawled over to the end of the bed so he was level with Laf, grinned up at him. “I’m pretty sure after throwing it to _you_ good last night, I can overtake anyone.”

Quick as a match strike, Laf’s hand was in his hair, and yanked hard. Made him look up at him. John yelped in surprised pain, met his eyes. 

“I have no issue disciplining both of you in tandem, little one. So you can either behave or find yourself in a similar position. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” John sneered, and Lafayette released him. 

“Outstanding.” He returned his attention to Alex, sitting cross legged and naked in the middle of the bed. “All fours. Now.”

Alex made a show of grumbling as he shuffled into position. 

“Well done. Now present.”

Obediently, Alex fell forward on his elbows and pushed his ass up and back, offering the other two an unobstructed view of...well...everything.

“Mon cher, retrieve the lube. And both cock rings.”

John sighed. He should have seen this coming. If he hadn’t decided to mouth off, he’d perhaps get to come as well, but instead, he’d be living another evening of denial. 

“Why so glum?” Laf asked as he offered his hand to John, signaling him to dole out some lube. “Do not fret little one. The ring is for you, yes. And myself. We need to last.”

Alex let out a well-timed wail of desperation. No one was touching him or paying attention to him.

“You two gonna talk about it or be about it? Jesus, waiting here like some kind of --fuck!” His snipping was cut off by Lafayette jabbing two lubricated fingers into him, no sense of finesse or sweetness. Opened him quick and dirty, John watching in lewd fascination as Alex arched into it, practically yowling.

“Like a cat in heat,” Lafayette spat. Used his free hand to roll on cockring, his glare told John to do the same. “Are you going to tell John what you did or shall I?”

“I’m still not clear why you’re talking and not fucking me.”

Laf said nothing, just twisted his fingers, extracting another wonderful sound from Alex.

John had to fumble with his dick, which was mostly hard but not quite there yet. “Tell me, please,” he said softly.

Lafayette cleared his throat. “First, Alexander flirted with the waitress. Made his puppy eyes at her. Then, through dinner, felt it appropriate to put his hand in my lap. All while making eyes at our server. After that, he went to the restroom, sent me a photo of certain body parts. Came back and whined that he wanted to be taken. Pressed himself against me the entire bus ride back.” He paused to watch John pull the ring into place, now fully hard. “It is obvious he wants something. So we are going to give it to him until he begs us to stop.”

Alex made a frustrated noise. “Why isn’t there a dick in me yet?” Sing song voice. Infuriating.

“We will take turns. You first, darling,” Lafayette offered.

Wasn’t about to turn that down.

Laf withdrew his fingers, crossed his arms over his chest. Watched with a supremely superior look in his face 

The sound Alex made was simply magnificent as John dug into him. Cock slid into place perfectly, and Alex was practically writhing. John was almost positive the ring would catch him from climaxing too soon, but still wanted to ease into it. Settled into some shallow fucks, a nice easy pattern.

Then, Alex’s fucking mouth again. “Ya gonna fuck me for real or keep it up with this gentle shit?”

John had time to administer a few punishing thrusts in response before Laf was snapping his fingers impatiently. Reluctantly, he pulled out, stepped back so Lafayette could take his spot. Drilled into Alex with a speed and ferocity reserved for porn. Alex was practically screaming from it, the sound of their skin smacking together just filthy. 

“Are you going to come on the sheets like a horny little teenager?” Laf sneered. “All from just getting your ass pummeled?”

“I would if you fucking hit it right,” Alex snapped back. Bit back another scream as Lafayette landed a particularly deep thrust. 

Wet sounds as Laf pulled out. “See if you can do any better.”

And like that it continued. John grew dizzy from sustaining an erection that long, going from vigorous, mind-bending fucking to waiting, fuzzy, and watching Laf throw it at Alex in turn. John lost count of how many times they alternated, was hazy from the tease and denial. Alex sailed past taunting and provoking into begging then finally sobbing. He’d already come twice, the first time with a verid flood of cum, the second time simply a trickle. He rutted in the sheets now as both Laf and John watched him, panting. It was technically Laf’s turn but he needed a moment.

“We can end this, mon chou. You know what to do.”

Alex gulped. “F-fine.” He rolled over, rubbed his face to clear some of the tears. “Thank you,” he whispered, then slid to the floor on his knees in front of the both of them. Tilted his chin up, opened his mouth.

John quirked an eyebrow as he surveyed Lafayette, who pulled off his ring and was jacking himself off now. He nodded his head, prompting John to follow suit. 

“Cheers!” Lafayette toasted and came tremendously all over Alex’s tongue, lips and and chin. Streaked him in cum. Alex groaned like it was a delicious gift. Watching Laf orgasm, seeing the evidence all over Alex’s face was enough to tip John too, and his jizz joined Laf’s seconds later.

Lafayette touched the side Alex’s head, rubbed his ear and neck. Signaled the end of the scene.

Alex’s aftercare routine was a bit different than John’s, especially after an intense scene. He let Laf lead him to the shower, adjust the water, but preferred to be alone to get clean and reset. Laf returned with a wet cloth, casually scrubbing himself, then offering it to John.

Once clean, Laf folded John into a tight embrace, wanted to cuddle. John obliged, content to listen to Lafayette’s breath and the sounds of the shower. 

“How was dinner?” he asked through a yawn.

“Superb!” Lafayette answered. “Peking duck was incredible, and Alex got some noodle dish that he raved about.”

“Sounds good.”

“Do you enjoy your alone time?”

John shrugged. Heard the water turn off. “It was alright. Better when you guys are with me.”

“True. We have all day tomorrow, and then I take you on our special date night, yes?”

John snuggled deeper into the sheets. Made sure there was room for Alex when he returned. “Yes,” he murmured. 

When Alex finally joined them, he had a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

“Enjoy yourself, mon chou?”

He rolled over to stroke Laf’s face, nuzzle John’s hair. “Always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always awesome! Please and thank you!


	22. Lafayette and John go on a date

The next morning, John was shocked to be woken by Lafayette and Alex. They jostled and kissed him until he sat up, looked at both of them. Alex was still in his sleeping clothes, but Lafayette was fully dressed, hair tied neatly back and in a pair of nice jeans and a button down. 

“What’s wrong?” John mumbled, his speech mushy from sleep. 

“Get up sweetie. Gotta get ready for your date,” Alex whispered. John sat up quickly, looked around. 

“Shit! How late did we sleep? Did we just waste the whole day?”

Alex giggled while Lafayette stood up, stretched and smoothed out his clothing. “Calm down crazy pants, it’s not even 9 yet.”

The look he regarded Alex with was confused. “I thought we were spending the day at the parks?”

“Change of plans, cherie,” Lafayette said all crisp. “Our date begins promptly at 9:45. I need you to ready yourself.”

After about fifteen seconds of adjusting, John decided to roll with it. Kissed both of his boyfriends and went off to the shower. 

“Wear something you do not care about ruining or discarding,” Lafayette requested as John rummaged through his suitcase for an outfit. 

John glared at Laf, who was just grinning. He looked a little too excited for John to feel completely at ease.

“Why?” he asked, his voice suspicious.

Laf’s smiled widened. “I cannot tell you, little one, it will ruin the surprise.”

Still skeptical, John pulled on a worn out t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. “Where are you taking me?”

Alex and Lafayette shared a look, both still smiling in a very unsettling way. Where the fuck would Laf want to go that required an outfit that could be...discarded? John was supremely concerned it was either a weird sex club or paintballing, two things of which he had no interest in. 

“No more questions, Jack,” Alex chided. “Just trust, ok?”

John squinted at the pair of them, said nothing else as scrunched some product into his curls.

***

An uber awaited them at the front of the lobby. Apparently had already arranged the destination because Laf said nothing to driver beyond “Good Morning.” 

Once in the car, they held hands and talked about nothing. The chintzy outskirts of Orlando zipping by. How much fun the trip had been. Where they might take their next vacation. ( _Our honeymoon!_ John’s heart sang.) How to spend their last few days of their stay.

The ride through the city took about a half an hour. John glimpsed a billboard for Seaworld and sincerely hoped that wasn’t their destination. As much as he adored animals, _Blackfish_ had turned him off from ever wanting to visit that place.

Instead, their car rolled off the exit for Universal Studios. John, puzzled, glanced at Lafayette. 

“You’ll see,” he said simply. 

***

After picking up their tickets at the Will Call counter, Lafayette steered them straight through the gates. Everything felt a little off kilter from Disney. Stuff was similar but jarring. John had never been to Universal before, and something seemed weird. 

That feeling was gone almost instantly when he realized…

“Is that the...the Knight Bus?” he practically shouted. He trotted up to the purple vehicle, tried to peer inside. “We need to get a photo, oh my god, this is incredible, I can’t even--”

Laf grabbed his hand, was pulling him away. “Come, my love. No photos until we make our first stop.”

Just a few strides away and they were standing in the brick archway that led to…

“Diagon Alley!” John was practically crying he was so excited. “It’s so, so so COOL. It’s even better than I imagined, it feels better than the movie, just like the books, I cannot believe this, I can’t believe you brought me here, Laf, oh my god thank you!” John was babbling and bouncing on his feet and pulling Lafayette’s hand, leading him through the crowd of people.

“Slow down, mon cher!” Laf said. 

“I want to see everything, I just can’t believe--” He spun around suddenly, launched himself into Lafayette’s arms. Kissed him fiercely on the mouth. “Thank you so much. God, I love you.”

“I love you too, dear. Now, we have somewhere to be first, then we can do all of the exploring you would like.”

“Okay!” 

They found Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. The shop was dark and a little dusty and just so perfect and atmospheric. Lafayette steered him toward the robes and school uniforms, and in no time had him outfitted head to toe. John regarded himself in the mirror. Gray sweater and slacks, resplendent gold and red tie, Gryffindor robes. He looked cute. Young, but cute, he figured. Like he just stepped off the movie set. 

When he emerged from the dressing room, Laf smirked, eyes sparkling. 

“Well, don’t you look a treat,” he said softly. Plucked the tags and John’s street clothes and went to the front counter. Paid for everything without flinching, including a Gryffindor quidditch jersey for himself, which he ducked into a bathroom and changed into. John wanted to ask what Laf did with their clothes, but found that in the sun, bright and cool over the cluttered streets of Diagon Alley, he really couldn’t find himself to care. 

The strolled, hand in hand, John wanting to look at everything. At every storefront, at every small detail, at every happening. The colors and the bustling were overwhelming, and he was going on and on about how everything matched up to the book so perfectly. 

Lafayette adored seeing John like this. He had been a tough nut to crack, had put on a front for a while about always being tough and cold and distant. But about a year into their relationship, something clicked and this John, the John that was just for him and Alex, had emerged. He was precious like a fresh bloom. That spiny exterior, built to keep people out, built for protection, finally let the light in. And here, in Harry Potter world, a place of happiness for him, allowed him to show that soft sweet side that Lafayette adored. To think of thirteen year old John, sneaking _The Chamber of Secrets_ under a blanket tent at night because his religious zealot of a father forbid it. To imagine him longing for a place, like Harry, a family where he wasn’t an outcast. A wave of genuine affection rushed over Laf, and he pulled John into a fierce hug. 

“You want to go pick out wands?” Lafayette asked. 

“A wand chooses the wizard,” John teased, and they entered Ollivanders. 

Several wand tests, a delightful conversation, and quite a bit of cash later, John was the proud owner of “rosewood, unicorn tail, 9 inches and pliable” and Lafayette had in hand his, “ash, veela hair, 10 and half inches, with a nice snap.” They both giggled over the descriptions, but played with them nonetheless. Diagon Alley was full of easter eggs activated by the wands. They whiled away the morning. At play. Carefree. Rode the Gringotts ride, which John adored but Laf felt a little breathless after. Split an ice cream sundae. 

After they exhausted the sites in Diagon Alley, Lafayette took John to King’s Cross. He marvelled at the soaring skylights, the marble floor, the expansive arches. 

Laf pulled him into a side hug when he noticed John was a little teary. 

“What’s wrong, my love?”

“Nothing! No, baby, this is all amazing. This just makes me think of like...so much. Of Harry finally getting to go home. Of him almost dying. It’s all so perfect.”

They boarded the Hogwarts Express. Vacation gods blessed them again with a compartment all to themselves. Not only was the themeing perfect, the windows were animated to make it seem like characters and other things were going by. 

In the privacy of the compartment, Lafayette pulled John into his lap. Kissed at his neck, let a hand wander south.

“You look so fetching in these school boy clothes,” he admitted, nibbled at an ear. “And how shall I make you serve your detention?” John fell against him, but then pulled away, giggling. 

“Stop it,” he whined, but smiling. “I am trying to live my childhood dream of going to Hogwarts here!”

Lafayette relinquished his grip, cracked his knuckles. “You are right, of course. My apologies, little one. I can wait until later.” He draped an arm around John, kissed the top of his head. “Of course, I paid for this outfit. I look forward to seeing it wrinkled and crumpled on the floor.”

John inhaled sharply, then rested back, content to watch the remainder of the ride zip by. 

Where Diagon Alley was expansive and bustling and busy and alive, Hogsmede was quiet, charming, and very British. The castle loomed in the backdrop, and John stood in silent reverie in its shadow. Laf could not resist sneaking a photo of him, looking for all the world like a gobsmacked first year, getting his first glimpse of his new home.

They rode the Forbidden Journey first. John loved every second, the theming, the interesting ride dynamics, just laughed and watched the whole time. Of course, Lafayette screamed like he was being murdered. Between the dementors, the giant spiders, and being tossed around like a rag doll, he had quite enough of the ride by the end. 

Thankfully, he wasn’t motion sick, just shaken. They ducked through more shops, Honeydukes, Zonkos and the like. John didn’t want to buy anything, just wanted to stare in endless fascination at the rows of sweets and goods and live, only for a moment, in Harry’s world.

Later, they found a table in the Three Broomsticks to share a plate of fish and chips and pints of icy butterbeer. How a cool drink could also be warming and taste like every holiday all at once…

“When did you find the time to plan this?” John asked seriously, dipping a fry in some ketchup. Lafayette chuckled.

“I have my ways, John Laurens. You are not the only one who knows how to plan a trip.”

“Well, I know that, but like. This was just. So perfect.”

“I know how much you love Harry Potter. But would never concede to come here if it meant giving up time spoiling Alex. So we had to surprise you!”

“Speaking of…” John whipped out his phone so he could snap a selfie of the two of them, mugs of butterbeer in hand. Shot it off to Alex, who responded in record speed. 

Ham: Booo, those red and gold outfits.

Ham: SLYTHERIN FOR LIFE.

“Thank you,” John said quietly. “I know it seems like...silly. But I really loved this. I love...love thinking about you picking something you knew I would really like.” He blushed furiously, studied the wood grain of the table. 

Lafayette reached across and took his hand. “You are half of my heart, little one. Bringing you joy fills me, as well.”

John glanced down as his phone, lighting up from another text from Alex. Something dirty about playing with wands or something. 

“Shit, it’s already three?” John said. “Do you think we should head back? Alex is probably lonely.”

“If it pleases you, my dear. Have you had your fill?”

John nodded, his curls bouncing. “I’m sure Alex is lonely. We three can spend the evening together right?”

“Of course, love, of course. We have a nice dinner, enjoy some more sites, and then we make love.”

John spat out a mouthful of butterbeer in amusement. 

“You’re out of control sometimes.”

“You love me,” Laf shot back. “And you are wearing that outfit the rest of the evening.

***

Returning to the resort, Alex was not in the room at his laptop, like they expected. Instead, John found him in one of the lounge chairs on the lakeside beach, his kindle in one hand, a tropical drink in the other, smoking a cigar.

John doubled over with laughter at the sight. 

“What?” Alex snapped, surveying John over his sunglasses. “I’m from the islands! Cigars are like a way of life.”

“You look like you belong in a sleazy mafia movie,” John wheezed. 

“And you look like you stepped right out of a teacher kink wet dream,” Alex snapped back. John realized his tie and sweater were slightly disheveled from the heavy make out session Lafayette had indulged him in on the car ride back to the resort. “Come here, cutie,” Alex said, gesturing for John to perch on the edge of the chair. “Did you have a nice time with Lafayette?”

John kissed him and smiled. “The best. Thanks for letting me hog him all day. Looks like you took care of yourself though.”

Alex grinned back. “Some alone time is nice. I got some work done. Plus, when I miss you guys a little bit, it makes our time together even better.”

They lay side by side on the chair, Alex puffing the last of his cigar. They watched the sunset over the lake, making the castle glow rosy over the tree line. When they kissed again, Alex tasted like smoke and sugar cane. Like every dark, beautiful thing John had in his own heart.


	23. Teacher's Pet

Lafayette whined that he had a craving for curry, that walking the streets of fake London had put him in the mood. Alex pulled a smile, waited for an explanation.

“Curry is the UK’s national dish,” Lafayette explained while John poked through the Disney app, trying to find somewhere that served Indian. “Tastes wonderful after a gray day in the rain…”

“Poetic,” Alex snorted. 

John snagged a reservation at Sanaa, which promised “African fare with Indian Flavors.” Closest he could get.

Dinner turned out the be exquisite. First off, the restaurant, located at Animal Kingdom Lodge, sat level with the animal preserves. The whole place was vaulted and cozy, romantic lighting and intimate corners. The host sat them right next to one of the teardrop-shaped floor to ceiling windows. John had to resist the urge to copy the six year old at the table next to them, who had his nose pressed to the glass. And who could blame him? A pair of zebra, awash in the amber flood lights, grazed not two yards from the window. A trio of giraffes stepped across the vista with delicate precise little movements, and a larger than life ostrich lay, fluffed up against the glass of the window to their left. John could not tear his eyes away, everything was so close, so gentle, so peaceful--

“Jack?” Alex said carefully, his hand on the back of his own. “Sweetie? Drink order?”

“Wha--?” he turned, saw their waitress smiling blandly, a pad in had. 

“Do you need a minute to look at the wine list? We have the most expansive selection of African wines on the East Coast,” she chirped. 

John glanced at Laf with pleading eyes, needing him to fill in the gaps. He knew better than anyone John’s choice in wine, better than himself. Without even glancing at the list, Lafayette smirked.

“The gentleman will have the Jardin Chardonnay,” he said simply. Tossed John a confident little wink as the server jotted it down. Scurried off to take care of that while John turned back to the window to watch the animals. 

“John, please look at the menu. The animals will still be there. You must eat,” Laf said warningly. He grumbled in return, reluctantly turned away, opened his menu. They decided to split the bread service, and John chose the vegetarian sampler. He itched to watch the animals, but also wanted to be present at dinner. Alex asked about their day, and John was soon sucked into describing Harry Potter World in harrowing detail, which soon led to a breakdown of the books against the movies, and finally coming full to circle to small things about the series that still bugged him (“Lily and James were just 21 when they died! How did they form the order right out of high school? How come the twins never noticed Peter Pettigrew on the map?” and so on) until their bread service arrived.

Artfully arranged on a hewn wooden platter with a living edge, the naan bread glistening with butter and a half moon of colorful dips and spreads in small white dishes. They took turns tasting, feeding each other pieces of torn naan topped with the various accoutrements, Lafayette shunning the pickled lime jalapenos and Alex refusing to touch anything with yogurt. John hogged the pickled garlic pieces. 

“Gonna need to brush those teeth asap,” Alex teased, stealing a quick kiss in contrast. He had just eaten some of the mango chutney, and John reveled in the lingering sweetness. 

His wine was perfect, crisp and fruity and it paired wonderfully with the bread. The meal continued in practiced, comfortable familiarity. Conversation, delicious food, good wine, romantic atmosphere, and the best company. 

Later, when John excused himself to the restroom, down a quiet hall--

Firm hands snatching him, pulling him into one of carved alcoves. 

“Mon cher, you are driving me to distraction in this outfit,” Lafayette said bluntly, ran his hand over the knit of the gray sweater. “I can hardly enjoy my supper, since I am considering all the ways that I will need to discipline you later.” 

John smirked and squirmed out of reach, back into the open hallway. “You’re the one who bought it for me,” he quipped. Pulled a face. “Shouldn’t have gotten it for me if you couldn’t handle--”

Laf’s fingers closed around one wrist, his eyes dark. “I can handle you just fine, young man,” he said, his voice even. Measured. “You will see just how well I can handle you.”

He pried his hand free. “We’ll see,” John said said simply. 

***

When they returned to the hotel, Lafayette kicked John and Alex out of room, said he needed a half hour to prepare for the ludacris role play he had in mind. Told them go grab an ice cream or something, walk the resort. John and Alex exchanged glances, somewhere between amused and concerned. 

A shared dole whip and one lap around the resort later, and Lafayette texted them.

**Lafayette:** Headmaster Motier needs to see you in his office, immediately.

“How you wanna play this?” Alex asked as they stood outside the door to their hotel room. A small thrum of excitement coursed through John’s body. They didn’t really role play often, but when they did the results were always, without question, ridiculously erotic. 

“You know Laf, he’s probably already worked out some elaborate backstory and we just need to go along with it.”  
“True, but it’s good practice to still have a persona…” He looked John up and down. “You’re in that preppy school boy uniform. This is clearly some kind of private school set up, with headmaster…”

“Ok,” John licked his lips. “Ok. So, I’m gonna play it like...snooty rich boy? Only got into the school because he’s a legacy? Father donated a science wing? That kind of thing?”

“It’s not role play if it comes from your actual past, John,” Alex teased. John whapped him in the arm with the back of his hand. 

“So what will that make you? Insufferable know it all who pisses off all the teachers because he thinks he know more than them?” 

“Alas, that was also true. But no, I’m feeling rebellious. Gonna play the smartass troublemaker.” 

“Poor Laf, going to have both of his hands full.”

“The way he likes best.”

They grinned at each other, and opened the door.

In the twenty or so minutes they were gone, Lafayette had arranged the table in the hotel room to look like a makeshift desk. He sat behind it in one of the chairs, the other two sitting in front of it at an angle. He had traded his contacts for his glasses, pulled his hair back, and even put on a suit. John was taken aback, why had he even brought one of his custom tailored…? It really didn’t matter, he looked the part. He had Alex’s laptop open in front him, was jotting something on a legal pad while they walked in. His eyes remained fixed on the screen, like he was supremely busy, as he motioned for them to sit in the chairs opposite the desk. Alex slouched in his chair, folded his arms of over his chest, while John crossed his legs, studied his fingernails, looking for all the world like a bored little trust fund baby.

They sat in silence, broken only by the scratching of the pen. Then Laf cleared his throat, surveyed them over his glasses.

“John Laurens,” he said simply. 

John didn’t even look up from his hands. “Sir?” he said lazily. 

“Remind me, Laurens. When you received your sixth demerit last week, what the consequence was?”

John looked up, met Laf’s gaze. Made a face and shrugged, indifferent. 

“Since it appears it has slipped your mind, let me fill in the gaps. Your off campus privileges for the next four weekends were revoked. So imagine my surprise when I heard that one of the prefects caught you trying to sneak off campus to see your...friend here.” He tipped his head towards Alex, who made a sound like a pissed off cat. “So, in addition to blatantly disregarding the order to stay on campus, you were also fraternizing with someone outside of the school community.”

“He has a name, sir,” John snapped. “And he’s not my friend.”

Alex shot him a sly grin, which wilted under Lafayette’s scrutiny. 

“And what is your name, boy who is not John Laurens’ friend?” 

“Alex,” he spat. Sniffed and slouched some more.

“I wonder,” Lafayette said, turning back to John. “What would possess you to risk expulsion simply so you could see some boy, who is apparently not your friend?”

John sat up a little straighter at the word expulsion. “Professor Motier,” he began, his tone shifting from snotty to unctuous. “Be reasonable, sir. You know my father? He would hate to hear about something so trivial interrupting my studies. How about I do a double detention, and we just forget this whole thing?” 

“I think he would also hate to hear about his son making friends with a local boy.” He sat up even higher, regarded both of them, squinting. “He might be puzzled, as I am, as to the true nature of your relationship.”

John and Alex both jolted as he snapped the lid of the laptop shut.

“What is it about you, Alex, that has bewitched young Laurens? That would convince him to jeopardize his standing here?”

Alex shrugged, and smirked. “I guess I just give really good head,” he joked, causing John to snicker behind his hand. 

Lafayette’s eyes widened, then his face took on a new, calculating expression. 

“I see,” he said simply. Folded his arms and sat back. Waited for an explanation. 

Alex, of course, was the one to break the silence. “It’s like this, Professor. Haven’t you ever been in love? We do crazy shit, right? John didn’t mean anything by it, no harm, we just had to see each other, ya know? Please don’t...don’t expel him.”

“Touching,” Lafayette said. Snide. “Young love. How...mundane. No, I do not suppose such a transgression is worthy of an expulsion. However, this incident cannot go unchecked.”

With that, he opened a drawer, pulled something out, set it carefully on the desk. A paddle. John had ordered it with the other goodies from Amazon the few days prior. It was a cheapish one, synthetic leather, light.

John scoffed audibly. “What am I? Five? You’re going to paddle me?” he goaded. 

“No,” Lafayette said quietly. Caressed the implement, his long fingers playing along the handle. “I am not.” He spun the paddle on the desk so the handle now pointed towards Alex. “He is.”

“You can’t be serious,” Alex said, still smiling. “You want me to...spank John. With this?” 

“It is not about what I want, Alex. It is about what Laurens has earned. And I think we can all agree he broke the rules. It is either this, or, we escalate. Our school does not have room for troublemakers.”

“Fine,” John said. Stood up and planted both hands flat on the desk. Presented his backside. Alex picked up the paddle tentatively, stood and positioned himself to deliver the first blow. 

“Not like that,” Lafayette admonished. “Too easy. Bare skin only, please.”   
Staring Lafayette down with what he hoped was pride and indifference, John undid his dress pants and slid them, along with his boxer briefs, down so his ass was now exposed. 

“How many, Professor?” Alex asked. 

Lafayette tented his fingers, lifted an eyebrow. “I will let you know when the minimum has been met.”

Alex started with a few light taps, was spurned on by the look on Laf’s face, so he picked up the force of each strike. The paddle, while flimsy, still made a satisfying crack against John’s skin. John stayed silent as long as he could, but the layered hits smarted. Eventually he broke, cried out in pain when Alex landed a particularly heavy blow. 

With that sound, Lafayette cleared his throat. “That will do, boys,” he said simple. “Now, if you will excuse me, I do have some matters to attend to. Alex, it seems some comfort would be in order for John? Thank you for your assistance.”

He stood, and as he came around the side of the desk, it didn’t escape anyone’s notice the tenting of the front of his dress pants, disrupting the long, crisp lines of his suit. He moved as if to leave them, then paused and turned back to the pair. Laid a tentative palm on one of John’s cheeks, radiating heat from the abuse it had just taken. Hummed in appreciation, then tore himself away. 

“I will give you two some privacy,” he said. “Young love, indeed.”

Lafayette disappeared into the bathroom, and Alex was on John in a flash. 

“My little secret prep school boyfriend,” he whispered between kisses. “Getting himself into trouble cuz he can’t get enough of this.” John returned his kisses in spades, let his pants drop completely when he wrapped his arms around Alex’s lithe form. 

“Comfort me,” John whined. “My butt hurts. Can I get one of those BJs that was worth getting expelled over?”

Alex dropped to his knees, grinned up at him. 

And that’s how Lafayette found them. After spending several long minutes in the bathroom, stroking himself while he mused on the particular shade of peachy-pink John’s ass took on when struck just so, he emerged, now naked, to find John in nothing but his Hogwarts sweater getting his cock swallowed by an over enthusiastic Alexander. 

 

John turned to Laf, half opened eyes and lazy grin on his face. “Professor,” he lilted. “Welcome back. How forward of you to return to your office sans clothing.”

Lafayette said nothing, chose to respond by pushing up against John’s side, kissed at his neck. 

“Professor!” John cried out in a mock-scandalized voice. “This is so inappropriate.”

“Hush your mouth, young man,” Lafayette returned. “Alex. Come here so we can show dear Laurens the types of _inappropriate_ things that happen to trouble makers.”

He pulled off John, who groaned at the loss. Stood up, wound himself against Laf’s other side. Lafayette pulled him closer, let his hands sweep south. Grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, squeezed and massaged and eventually spread apart. Without being asked, John had already snatched up the bottle of lube, coated his fingers. 

“Do you know what to do, young man? Or shall I offer you my instruction?” 

“Please, Professor, guide me?” 

Alex fixed his mouth onto one of his favorite spots on Laf’s neck, wrapped his arms around him and let the other two discuss him without his input. 

“Place one finger right here. Well done. Now, use the tip of your finger to sort of coax him open. Rub lightly, you have to be gentle at first. Feel how his body reacts to your hand. You will know when you can push in. Like that, yes,” he confirmed. Alex shuddered with pleasure as hie accepted John’s first finger. Lafayette continued to coach him as he added a second, then encouraged him to dig deeper, try and find his prostate. There was something particularly erotic about the sensation of Alex’s soft body against Lafayette’s while he narrated John prepping him. 

“Well done,” Laf praised as Alex melted against him, reduced to small moans and cries and squirming. “Now, John Laurens, you are going to watch while I fuck your little boyfriend. Understood?”

Before John could respond, Alex whispered, chanted, “Bed, bed, bed…” so Laf swept him up into his arms and carried him over. John followed, whining that he wanted attention to. Wanted to fuck Alex. Wanted Lafayette to fuck him. Want, want, want. 

“Professor…” Alex purred as Laf lay down on the bed in front of him. “What a big, lovely cock you have. No wonder your students are all so well behaved! Do you discipline them with this?” 

Lafayette barked a quick laugh. “Non, cherie. Just the most challenging cases.” 

“Mmm...well, I am glad to be one of those cases.”

Alex swung his leg over, mounted Lafayette and sat straight on his dick. “Yes…” he hissed, accepting him fully. John whimpered in equal parts enjoyment of the show and jealousy. Not sure which one he was more jealous of, but he longed to be part of that union. To be inside or to feel one inside him. Alex began to ride. 

“Yeah, this how you treat all your naughty students, sir? Paddle them over your desk then let them hop on this huge, thick cock of yours? Fucking filthy. Were you jealous, hearing about John sneaking off campus just for a taste of this ass? How often have you thought about him, and that sexy little body of his? I bet you were just waiting for a chance to get him in your office, so you could discipline him. So dirty…” He trailed off. 

“I am unclear why you are pretending not to enjoy this,” Lafayette ventured. “When it is obvious…” He brushed a hand against Alex’s dick. 

“Oh, I am enjoying it just fine. I’ve had better, but this will do. Especially with some crazy power hungry headmaster, getting off on the thought of his young, untouched charges…”

Laf growled, grabbed Alex by the hips. John had joined them bed, stretched out and molded his body to Lafayette’s side. “If you are not satisfied, perhaps I should offer my services to Laurens then?”

“No!” Alex snapped. “Mine.” Worked himself like crazy on Lafayette’s dick.

“You hear that, Laurens?” Laf said softly. “Your little boyfriend is loving this…”

“Yeah?” John whispered back. Trailed his hand so he could touch Laf’s balls, his thighs, and finally the wonderful place where his body connected with Alex’s. “I don’t blame him. Look how big and thick you are, look at you splitting his ass, professor. I’m jealous.” 

“Touch me,” Alex whined. “Touch me, baby boy, please.” 

“Here?” John asked, stroking his pubic hair, his hip and his thigh all in turn. “That what you want?” 

“My dick,” Alex hissed. “Grab my dick, jackass.” 

John laughed, touched Alex lightly. Teased him while he continued his mission of riding Lafayette thoroughly and completely. “Make Professor Motier come, Alex, and we’ll see about taking care of you next.”

Alex whimpered, took John’s words to heart, and gave it his all. 

***

Later, after Lafayette had got to come deep in Alex’s ass, he watched the two of them play with each other. No one got penetrated in this exchange, instead, they traded a number of touches through their mouths, hands, and bodies. It was sensual and comforting to watch, the two of them, in love and pleasuring one another in such a mutual, tender way. If Lafayette hadn’t himself been so deeply in love with the both of them, he would have felt intrusive just from witnessing it. This was the sort of sex they normally only had in his absence. Instead, he felt deeply privileged, and incredibly touched that they allowed him to glimpse this private ritual. To see them touch and give to one another in a way he knew he couldn’t. The beauty in the power of three, to knowing that there were things they could give each other, and they could take in equal measure. That there were some things that Lafayette himself could not provide to John and Alex, so that glowing happiness in knowing they could get them from each other. 

When the scene ended, they laughed, cuddled, cleaned each other up. Sleep came easy that night, the glow and the basking carrying the three of them straight through to a very safe place, one of mutual pleasure and that very deep, sacred recognition of where each of them fit. How something as depraved as a teacher role play had morphed into an intimate, deeply connected moment, John would never quite understand. 

However, the night ended with them tangled, sated, happy and marinating in love. 

Their vacation was almost over. But this feeling wouldn’t ever end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing constructive to say.
> 
> Comments please?
> 
> <3


	24. The Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 45th Birthday Magic Kingdom!
> 
> Have some fluff!

Suddenly, as it happens with most wonderful things, time sped up and they found themselves on their last day of their trip. 

Back, before Alex and Lafayette, John always dreaded the ends of vacation, especially at Disney. Disney World was a place he was happy, a feeling he didn’t get to have much of when he was a kid. His father would be on his best behavior, no one would fight or argue, and his verbal jabs would be reduced to almost nothing. The end of vacation meant going home, to a giant cold house full of bad memories and the omnipresent fact the he wasn’t good enough. That he was all wrong, screwed up, damaged, bad. 

Now, as it were, going home meant something different. Yes, getting uninterrupted time in a wonderful place like Disney, to have his boyfriends’ undivided attention was amazing. To spoil Alex, to take him places and show him things. It had been an unforgettable week. But going home to their love nest, their space. That was a great feeling. John looked forward to the endless, mundane months, weeks and years filled with the daily detritus of everyday boring life. Of cooking dinner and folding laundry and grocery shopping. Of binge watching Netflix and arguing over where to eat. Of making love in their own bed, breathless and wonderful. Of falling asleep in each others’ arms, and waking up there too. He was in love, goddamn it, and that was better than any vacation. Plus, the holidays were creeping up, and he had many many important things to plan. 

Questions to ask.

They spent the morning at EPCOT, tasting their way around the World Showcase by way of the Food and Wine booths. Alex blanched when Laf tried to get him to taste the garlic baked escargot he bought from the France booth. John felt a little tipsy from the three cups of elderflower cider he enjoyed from one of the local brewery booths. The flourless chocolate cake from the Ireland booth was exquisite, and they returned for second helpings of the surprisingly delicious yuuca souffle from the Dominican Republic booth. 

The day was sunny and the breeze whipping off the lake was sharp and crisp. John’s heart brimmed while he watched Alex and Lafayette trying to snap the perfect selfie with the lake and the EPCOT ball in the background. He finished the last of his cider and trotted over to offer to snap the photo for them. Instead, Alex pulled him into the shot, and snapped the picture as he and Lafayette planted a kiss on either side of his face. It was the perfect picture. 

***

Around four, John insisted they spend the rest of the day at the Magic Kingdom. When they arrived, Alex and Lafayette were both surprised to see they needed a special ticket for the evening, as a special event was taking place. John, however, knew ahead of time, had planned for this, and scampered over to the guest services desk for their special wrist bands.

“Mickey’s Very Merry Christmas Party,” Alex read off the red and green wrist band, his voice lifting with excitement with each word. “What’s this?”

“It’s a special event!” John chirped, wrapping Lafayette’s band around his wrist. “There’s special fireworks, a Christmas parade, hot chocolate, cookies, and the lines are all really short!”

“Sounds marvelous!” Lafayette intejected. “What an inspired way to spend our last night.”

At his words, Alex looked sad for a moment.

“Don’t worry honey,” John said, taking his hand. “We’ll come back, ok? Promise.”

“Yes, mon chou. No fretting. Let’s go get in the holiday spirit!”

They stopped at a hot cocoa station first, took their small mugs of steaming beverages. Alex wanted a headband with reindeer antlers, which John bought without question. The parade wasn’t for a few hours, so they decided to take advantage of the short lines. Waited just a few minutes for Space Mountain. They rode twice, then rode the Peoplemover again, enjoying the sun setting over the Magic Kingdom, glittering in its holiday finery. Alex looking adorable, snuggled up against Lafayette, his antler headband ridiculous and cute. 

After another hot chocolate stop, they headed towards Frontierland. They agreed it was too chilly for Splash Mountain, so they headed for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, which they walked right on. At night the mountainous terrain seemed ominous and very real, which John loved. Spent the bulk of the ride trying to snap a good photo of the moon light on the rock formations. 

Alex wanted to so the Hall of Presidents again, and they also went on the Haunted Mansion. After that, it was time to snag to a spot for the parade.

The parade was exhilarating. Christmas carols blared through the street. Disney characters on different holiday floats. Goofy sat on top of one made of candy, which smelled like peppermint as it passed. Daisy and Donald baked cookies on their float, scented like gingerbread. Chip and Dale frolicked on a float shaped like a ski lodge, which smelled like pine. Between each float, dancers and skaters and other performers worked the crowd. Lafayette snapped hundreds of photos while Alex exclaimed over the floats, calling out their smell and waving at the characters with unbridled enthusiasm. 

The last float carried Santa, which Alex went into peals of delight over. As John waved, he felt Lafayette wrap his arm around his waist, press a kiss to his ear. Said something in his ear about a naughty list and sitting in laps, asking for presents, and John giggled, pressed back and took Alex’s hand. 

The firework show immediately following the parade was a breathtaking upgrade from the regular show. More sparkles, more explosions, more displays, all set to holiday music and a narration promising the spirit of giving and love and all good, Christmasy things. After the fireworks, they squeezed in a few more rides. Pirates of the Caribbean, followed by a longer stint in Fantasyland. John insisted on Small World one last time. Alex wanted to ride the carousel as their final ride, and they boarded just minutes before midnight. Lafayette used the length of his arm to capture a selfie of the three of them, Alex and John on their horses and Lafayette standing between them, his arm hooked around Alex’s shoulder. The Magic Kingdom glowed behind them. 

Magic Kingdom was closing in just a few minutes and they gathered on Main Street. Alex was smiling, looking up at the Christmas lights strung across the buildings. Lafayette had not relinquished his grip on him, instead pulled him closer to kiss his hair. He smiled at John, who grinned back. And without any warning, suddenly, on Main Street, it was snowing. 

“Wha--?” Alex said, looking up. “Snow?”

Of course it wasn’t real snow, some synthetic cold foam that mimicked snow. But it clung to their hair and clothes. Lafayette looked like some frosted angel, and Alex had a glob of it on his cheek. John couldn’t help it, didn’t care about the dozens of people milling around them. He stepped into their circle, wrapped an arm around Alex and pulling Lafayette closer to him. Completed the circle.

“I love you guys,” he said softly, barely heard over the cheerful din surrounding them. Alex brushed a kiss across his forehead. 

“Love you too, Jack.” 

“As do I,” Lafayette said. Kissed Alex again, then caught John’s lips. “We should get back. It’s late and we have to pack.”

Alex whined. “Do we have to? I’d rather go have some crazy, hot, romantic last night sex.”

“Packing first, sex after,” Laf said firmly. “Come, darlings.”

And they let the crowd surge them forward. The snow-foam was already fading, but the burn of both of his lovers’ kisses lingered.


	25. Home

The morning of their flight home was bittersweet. It started out nice enough, with early morning sex, once in bed and again in the shower. Lafayette did both of their hair. While Alex was in his lap, Lafayette braiding small sections of his hair then twisting it up into a loose, romantic bun, John darted around the room, tossing their stuff into bags, trying to figure out how they managed to seemingly double the amount of stuff they had.

“Where am I going to put this?” John grumbled, holding the bag with the souvenirs for all their friends. “It won’t fit in any of our bags!”

“Calm down, mon cher. We can just carry it on as a personal item.”

“Fine. And this?” He jostled the box with all of the sex toys and restraints he purchased. “Gonna walk onto the plane carrying all this too?”

“Non,” Laf said cooly. “Perhaps I make you wear all of it under your clothes?” 

Alex giggled at the look on John’s face.

“Seems like a great way to get pulled by TSA,” John snapped. 

“Fix your tone, my love. I may not make you wear those cuffs, but I will not hesitate to plug you for the return journey.”

John blushed and tried not feel turned on at the threat. Equal parts embarrassment and arousal at the very thought. “Damn it, Laf,” he whined.

More raucous laughter from Alex as he slumped back against Lafayette. “Think that will show up on the body scanner thing?” he said, practically wheezing. 

“We are _not_ going to find out,” John said grumpily. “I’ll tape up the box and we can check the damn thing.”

“Aww, bummer,” Alex said. “That’s no fun.” He turned to look at Lafayette, grinned. “If John’s too chicken, can I wear the plug home?”

“I’m not _chicken_ ,” John shot back. 

“Are too!”

“Stop it, both of you, now.” Lafayette tucked a final bobby pin into Alex’s elaborate hair do. “No one is wearing the plug. John is correct, getting stopped by security will delay us. There, your hair is done, my love. Switch with John, go pack your stuff.”

Alex pecked him a quick kiss, and got up, letting John flop back into Laf’s lap. Lafayette wrapped him in his arms, gave him an affectionate squeeze.

“There, there, little one. What has you all cranky?”

“”Nothing.”

“Do not lie to us, love. Are you sad our vacation is over?”

John sighed, relaxed a little when Lafayette’s fingers combed through his hair, loosening the curls. 

“A little, I guess. I hate flying too. And packing. I just want to be home.”

“Shh, I know you do, baby. Us too. We will be right here for you, ok? Let me do your hair, make you all pretty, yes?”

John nodded, sullen. Watched Alex dart around the room, scooping up the rest of their belongings, checking the drawers, plucking their toiletries out of the bathroom. Packing his backpack as his carry on, stuffing in his kindle, his journal, his laptop. Lafayette pulled John’s hair back, coiled and twisted it up into what he declared a “tousled chignon.” John rolled his eyes but preened in the mirror, liked the way his hair tied back made his cheekbones look.

“Beautiful,” Lafayette said, kissed side of his face. 

Time was rushed. Before he knew it, they were climbing into the limo John had reserved to pick them up. He watched the scenery whip by, wistfully. Alex was absorbed in his phone, and Lafayette watched the both of them quietly. 

Their flight was on, time and security was easy. Lafayette had access to some longue, so they were able to wait for boarding in relative comfort. They chatted quietly, Alex reading his kindle, John scribbling absently in his notepad, Lafayette looking deep in thought. 

About ten minutes before boarding time, Laf cleared his throat.

“Darlings?” he said carefully. They both looked up. “I have...I have something for you.” He pulled a small envelope from his back pocket, handed it to Alex. John looked at it, puzzled. 

“Laf…?”

“Open it,” he urged. 

Alex peeled open the paper, and dumped out into his hand three identical plastic cards. 

“What are these…?”

“Lafayette!” John said sharply. “These must of cost a fortune!” 

He shrugged. Alex read aloud: “Disney Annual Passholder.” He looked up, still puzzled. 

“We can now go whenever we want, mon chou. Just say the word, we can flit off for the weekend.”

Alex beamed. “Really?”

“Of course. Flights are cheap. And short. Why not?”

In spite of himself, John felt his own grin spread across his face. “We also get a discount on rooms with these things. We can come whenever. Oh my gosh, Laf, thank you. This is amazing!”

“Come here. Both of you.” And he pulled Alex and John in for kisses, didn’t seem to register or care for the stares from the other occupants of the longue. “It is our special place now, yes?”

“Yes,” Alex said. “Yes it is.”

***

It took the rest of the weekend for them to click back from vacation mode to domestic mode. Laundry had to be done (Laf sent it all out, despite Alex’s protests). Groceries shopped for. Dinners planned. Emails to read. Real life. Back again.

They spent an evening with some of their friends at Angelica’s house, before the holidays kicked in and shit got really crazy. She lived with her husband and kid out on Long Island, in a cute suburb that Alex made fun of but John secretly liked.

Everyone chatted about their Thanksgiving plans, and they handed out the gifts to everyone. Hercules put his shirt on immediately, Angelica’s daughter, Catherine delighted in the toys “Uncle Gil” presented to her, and Eliza squealed over the Minnie Mouse plushie so enthusiastically, Lafayette didn’t even give her the Sleeping Beauty night shirt he had picked out. 

NIght was winding down. Alex was in the kitchen, sharing a glass of wine with Angelica while he showed her pics on his phone from the trip. Lafayette was playing on the floor with Catherine, helping her set up a scene with a bunch of her princess dolls, her newest ones in a place of honor in the center of the circle. Eliza was curled up on the couch, watching Laf and Catherine. A fire roared in the grate, and the scene looked so domestic, so cozy, John needed a moment. Grabbed his beer and stepped out onto the porch, the night crisp and quiet. Hercules followed him.

“What’s good, J. Law?” he teased, hopping to sit on the wood railing. John grinned. “Seems like you three had the time of your lives down there.”

“It was pretty fucking awesome, for sure.”

Herc tilted his own beer at John in a half hearted toast, sipped long. “Ya’ll seem different. Something up?”

John smiled again. “No. Well, I guess. Sort of. I’m thinking...I’m thinking about proposing.”

The comment made Herc choke in surprise, but after he finished coughing, he was full of questions.

“How would that even work? Are you proposing to both of them? Just one of them? Separate? Together? Are you going to get rings? Can I be the best man?”

John laughed at Herc’s enthusiasm. “Slow down, dude. I haven’t even thought beyond the fact that I want to do it, let alone how to do it. All I know is…” He gazed through the glass doors, where he could see Alex with his head thrown back in laughter, animatedly retelling some anecdote to Angelica, his eyes and hair shining. Lafayette laying on his stomach, listening to Catherine describe her princesses, his face in rapt attention. These two miraculous, gorgeous, special men. Two men, who met and fell in love, and somehow, had caught John in their orbit. John grew up in a wealthy family, sure, but he never really felt like he had anything of his own. Not until Lafayette and Alex, two incredible people he loved with every ounce of his heart. They were his, and he theirs. And he wanted it to be that way until the day he no longer exsisted. 

“All I know is that I love them both. So much.”

“Amen to that, J. Anyone looking at the three of you would know. Listen, when you first started coming around, I thought you were just some little boy toy they picked up, ya know? They’ve been together forever, figured they needed to fan the spark, you feel me? But like, it’s kind of the opposite of that. You guys are so fucking in love, anyone can see it, plain as day. Shit, it’s fucking touching.” He pulled John into a side hug, squeezed him, hard. “And anything you need, dude, I can help? Ok? Ring shopping, scavenger hunt planning, secret photographer, cover story, sky writer, you name it, I can do it. Dig?”

“Sky writer?” John said skeptically. 

“Yeah. And it’s probably too late for this, goes without saying, but Laf and Alex are like my oldest friends. Brothers. If you ever hurt either of them…” Hercules attempted to look menacing, but John just giggled. He was too much like a cuddly teddy bear to seem actually scary. 

“Don’t worry about that Herc.”

“I know. Felt like I had to say it though. Big brother stuff.”

The glass door slid open and Alex stepped out. Laf went to follow, but balked at the cold night and elected to just hover half in the doorway. 

“You guys out here talking about us?” Alex teased, curled up against John.

“Yup. John was telling me how you kick all night in your sleep and Lafayette’s feet stink.”

Alex giggled while Laf put his hand to his heart in mock indignation. “My feet do not stink! I am insulted!”

“Well,” John said, drawing out the word into several syllables. “They do. Sometimes.”

Lafayette pouted, making Alex laugh harder. 

“It’s ok, sweetie. I still love you. Every part of you. Even your stinky feet.” 

Lafayette shut the glass door in a huff. 

“We better go after him. You know how he gets when his vanity is dented. He’s probably now searching for a spa that does foot detox or something.”

“I’ll be right there,” John promised as Alex went back into the house.

Herc was chuckling to himself. “You know I love this idea. Love the idea of you guys getting married. But like.” He laughed harder.

“What?”

“You do know Lafayette is going to be the worst groomzilla ever, right?” 

The smile John flashed lit up the night. The idea of Lafayette on the phone with florists, arguing with caterers, making lists and writing emails and stressing over invitations filled him with a warm glow. They would plan the perfect, unforgettable day. Another chapter of a remarkable love in an unremarkable life.

But he had to get there first. Herc picked out a day for them to start ring shopping, (“Cartier, Tiffany, Harry Wintson,” Hercules rattled off. “Ya boys are too good for fucking Zales.”) and they saved the date on their phones. 

They caught a ride back into the city with Eliza, who continued to ask for stories about their trip. Lafayette bitched that he was going to up his biweekly pedicure appointments to weekly since apparently his feet smelled.

Later, in the safety of their bed, John ran his hands all over Lafayette’s body, told him he was teasing him, that every inch of him was perfection, and not to fret. Alex pouted until he got the same treatment, was able to bask under John’s affectionate touch. As they drifted off to sleep, John couldn’t help but think… It didn’t really matter where they were. Disney World might tout itself as cornering the market on fun, love and happiness, as long as John was between Alex and Lafayette would always be the most magical place for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! 
> 
> However, this universe is not. If you liked this, you could read some other pieces in this series. And do not fear, more fics from this verse, including a direct sequel about some of these things John keeps talking about (hint hint!) are coming soon.
> 
> You should say hi to me on tumblr: @likearootlesstree
> 
> You could also leave a comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I love you all so much!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Begining of Our Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418082) by [Uniwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniwhite/pseuds/Uniwhite)




End file.
